My Evil Dad
by JMLMonkey
Summary: S2. Tai/Kari/Davis/Matt & the others. Life in the Kamiya house is brutally abnormal. Somehow Davis gets sucked into the chaos. Will the Digidestined save them in time? Now what the hell is going on in the digital world? extreme violence/language/sexual notions
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not the creator or owner of the Digimon Series. This is not being made for profit in any way shape or form.

Note to Readers: I hope you enjoy. Please review to tell me what you think.

This is dedicated to my first, loyal, and number one fan: Takatofan, who found me when I started as a writer under The New World. I owe it to him to finish this story which I had started back in 2003.

Davis tried to push his door open; however, it was being blocked by a huge mess of a room behind it. Frustrated, he ran into the door, forcing it open, and stumbled in. He spoke to himself, "Another OW! Day in this OW! Fuckin' OW! Messy OW! ROOM!"

Jun peeked around the door frame, "Then clean it up!" She slammed the door behind her before he could say or throw anything at her. Davis turned toward his desk, to finish his mission: to grab his backpack, when the sound of a metal spring went off. "FUCK! WHEN DID I PUT THE STAPLER THERE LIKE THAT? JUUUUN! She must have been in here again looking around in my stuff! Now my foot is BLEEEEDING because of her. Now, where are those fricken tweezers?" He scrambled around, throwing things around when he came across an old soccer photo. Tai, Ken, and himself were posing for the photo. He momentary stopped and forgot what he was frantically searching for. Picking up the photo he thought, 'I can't even remember a day like this.' He was looking at Tai, smiling brightly looking healthy. 'He doesn't look stressed at all.' He glanced at the floor and noticed the tweezers. Placing the photo aside, he quickly grabbed the tweezers, lifted his foot up, and pulled the staple out. Looking straight at the bloody staple, he laughed like a mad man, "HAHA HA HA! Did you really think you could win! If I could defend the Digital World and defeat Ken, what in the bloody hell (pardon the pun) made you think you could win?" He threw the tweezers with the staple somewhere in the room.

Jun was peeking in again, "Dude, you really need a life."

"I know! BUT I DON'T NEED YOU TO TELL ME THAT!" He threw his pillow at his sister, but she closed the door before it reached her.

Over at the Kamiya residence…

Kari was lying in her bed, shaking under the covers. She didn't know what to do. 'I have lost control of everything. If there was one wish, just one, please hear it: I want my father to leave my brother and my mother alone. I am sick of always being afraid of finding my mother dead on the floor when I come home.' Her memory played a flashback of the other night when her father while at the dinner table randomly took a bat to her mother's head. Needless to say, Kari's brain hasn't been her ally in these past weeks. She grabbed her head, feeling her hair between her fingers, 'I can't take it... stop please stop... I don't want to see this anymore…" The vision moved into the time she bumped into Davis at the park. In her memory, she can't remember what he said, his lips were moving nothing emitting from them, when she simply broke down crying. Maybe she wasn't even paying attention to what he said, maybe what he said wasn't at all important in triggering the meltdown, what mattered was she felt safe in that one moment when he just held her and told her everything was going to be okay. Temporarily she took that as truth, but as she walked away, she knew it was to be lie. 'I can't be weak like this anymore. My brother was his next target and I can't even find any courage to do anything…I am to afraid to even touch him.' The image of her hands trying to put cloth on her mother's shoulder to stop the bleeding of the compact facture provided by her father, lead to a blood curtailing scream. Her mother was in the hospital which cycled into the inevitable beat down of Tai, which happened just moments before.

'And to believe she tripped down the apartment stairs, how stupid can people be?'

At that moment, she heard the bedroom door squeak open.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Note to readers: I am sorry it took a little bit to post this chapter. I combined Chapters 2 and 3 of the old story, so that chapter 2 wouldn't feel like a filler.

The next day Kari walked into homeroom, moving her chair carefully in-so-that it did not make the loud squealing the legs made when dragged across the floor. She hoped no one would notice her. She forgot that Davis will always notice her presence in a room, no matter what she did. Davis tapped her on the arm, "Hey, How are-" The bell rang and the teacher started to talk, "you doing?" Kari stayed silent but gave a meek smile. The whole class, Davis spent his time staring at the back of her head, waiting for anything. Classes had changed and she had done the same thing in her next class, TK was able to grab a seat next to her and tried to get her attention to no avail.

The next time Davis would be able to see Kari, happened to be lunch time. So he rushed down to the cafeteria and got on the line to grab anything Kari liked before it ran out. She was sitting by herself looking out the window toward Tai's High School. He took a deep breath to gather some courage and briskly walked to her table and sat down next to her. "Hey Kari."

"Hi." Her voice sounded as though nothing was wrong.

"You seem a little down today. How's your mom doing?" He took a piece of bread from the lunch tray. He pretended not to notice the odd look Kari had in her eye.

"Um she's doing fine. She should be out in about a week or two. She hit her head pretty bad."

He nodded and continued out of know where, "Will you be able to tell me what's really going on?" This caught her off guard, she looked down, her eyes started to glisten as though she were about to cry. "Hey, hey now, you know men aren't good at this crying thing, (may-maybe TK is because he is secretly a woman on the inside…) I- I didn't mean to make you upset." She started to smile because of his random interjection. She took notice he said TK's name right. So after all he was just saying it wrong to piss him off.

He quickly pushed the try over to her, "Look look! Jelllllooo. Your favorite flaaavor. Watch it jiggle!" He poked at it with a spoon. She couldn't help put giggle. "Well at least eat something. Here you can have my lunch."

She finally spoke, "You know, you aren't all that bad with handling girls when they are crying. You did great the other day… Thanks." He blushed a little.

"Look, just um, if you need anything just call." He got up to leave, "There is just one thing, I can't do your math homework cause I have no clue what that teacher is talking about. She sounds like she is making whale calls half the time." He smiled but there was little reaction from Kari, she was back to thinking, in her own little world. "See ya." As he walked away, TK glared at him.

After school Davis was in the park, sitting on a green park bench, feeding some random hungry birds, underneath the shade of a tree. He saw from the corner of his eye TK walking toward him. He stood up to greet him but-

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU DAVIS? CAN'T YOU LEAVE KARI ALONE?" The birds scattered as TK yelled, Davis looked bewildered as he watched the birds leave.

"What did you have to do that for? TJ calm down… I'm not doing any-"

"YEAH RIGHT! What did you say to her at lunch, that you would kill her if she didn't do your math homework?"

"TD I-"

"YOU'RE SUCH AN ASSHOLE DAVIS" With that TK punched Davis in the face, which in turn made Davis loose his balance and hit his back on the edge of the bench. Davis quickly regained his footing and tackled TK, eventually pinning him down (amazingly), in retaliation and to get his point across.

"Would you SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME? If you must know everything," Davis continued in a sarcastic tone, "this how the convo went: I asked her what was wrong and if she needs anything. There BAKA, did you really need to know that? If I knew anything I WOULD TELL YOU! You know it's funny how every time I try to do something nice, you're always on top of me. I don't get you TK." He got off TK and stood up. He felt a trickle down his lip; with his left hand he felt his nose. It was not broken but bleeding. He held his right hand out to help TK, it went ignored.

"I still don't believe you. You're doing something and I WILL get to the bottom of it!" TK ran off before Davis could retaliate.

"I know how you feel TK, but you're blinded. Tai is also being affected, so it's not just about Kari jackass." He continued in thought, 'Then again, you're not usually in contact with Tai as much. You're looking at the wrong guy. We'll get to the bottom of it soon.' He started walking over to the soccer field for his next practice. 'Maybe the coach will have an extra ice pack.'

When he got there, he noticed Tai was missing. He quickly washed up and fixed up his nose before he left the lockers. As he started out onto the field, he saw Tai walking towards his direction. He ran out to meet him, "Hey Tai! Hurry up we're about to – wait, why aren't you in your uniform? You didn't go to school today?"

Tai stood there holding his head down enough to hide his eyes. "Can you tell the coach I quit?"

"Why? We're about to enter the playoffs and-"

"Just fucking do it okay?" Davis didn't say another word; they stood there for a moment. Tai turned on his heal and ran, leaving Davis stunned and sick to his stomach. This wasn't the Tai he once knew.

Meanwhile, Kari was back home, in her room trying to keep her mind together enough to do her homework. However her mind still wandered, 'Why isn't Tai home yet?' With that she heard the slamming of the front door and her father clearing his throat. Chills ran down her spine. She heard his footsteps by the bedroom door. His voice rang out, "Tai!" She her stomach dropped. She stayed still and tried to stay calm even though she could feel her heart racing. He flung the bedroom door open. Kari knew that that was the open door to hell. "Where is Tai Kari?"

She stayed without turning her head to look at him, pretending to write something on her homework. As calmly as she could, replied, "He must be out for a moment. I don't know."

"You do know you little shit." He took his hand and swung her around in the chair. With his nose practically touching hers, "You better tell me." The stench of heavy liquor and cigars filled the room.

"I told you I don't KNOW!" That was surely a mistake. Without warning he punched her square in the face. He took her by the collar, hoisted her up and threw her onto the floor. It was happening so quickly that she had no time to react. All she kept wishing for was someone to come in and save her from what was about to happen. Whether it be Davis, TK, or the old lady next door swinging her cane around, even though that probably would not do any good. It would be at least an attempt at a rescue.

She felt a blow to her midsection that winded her shooting pain from her stomach to her shoulders. She saw it came from her father's foot as it was coming back again hitting her in the head. Still trying to gain some air in her lungs, she pulled her arms to cover her face and head as her father continued. He went to her desk. Pulled out the telephone wire and proceeded to whip her with it, across her sides, legs, and midsection. Another blow to her head, and it all became dark; she wouldn't know what else happened until morning.

Tai reached the apartment complex, 'SHIT Dad's car is parked!' He dashed toward the building running up the stairs. When he finally reached his door, he found it was looked and fumbled with the keys. He threw it open, finding that his father's shoes were not at the door, he was lead to believe that his father had just left for the elevator, "KARI!" He rushed into the bedroom the two of them shared. That's when the blood rushed from his face. Kari was on the floor and the panic in him told him Kari was dead. There was blood all over the place. He dropped to his knees tried to find a pulse. She was still alive. He grabbed the phone in the room, which was ripped from the wall, "FUCK!" As he got up to get the phone in the living room, he stopped himself.

If he were to call for help his father would go into a murderous rage, and there was no point in doubting his abilities at this point. His desire to protect his sister doubled with the fear of losing her triumphed over his courage to call anyone. Maybe… maybe he could patch Kari up; maybe it wasn't as bad as it looked. He turned around and slowly lifted her up into the bunk bed. He went into the bathroom grabbed towels, soap, some warm water, bandages, and ointment. Remembering what Joe had done for them in the past, Tai sat down carefully on the bed and gently cut off her shirt, revealing a t-shirt. He cut through that revealing her bra. This was not a big deal. It was just like having her in a bathing suit, almost. In his mind, it was covering the same parts anyway. Seeing how much of a beating she took made him furious at himself for not being there. His stomach was in such a knot. Trying to keep himself focused he continued on and cut her paints off as well. After he cleaned the blood off of some of the wounds, he bandaged them. He went to her dresser and pulled out loose and soft pajamas. He took out the clip in her hair. Grabbed the brush form the table beside him and brushed her hair gently. He carefully lifted her up to the top bunk, with some difficulty. Laid the covers over her, feeling satisfied that she was now safe in bed. At least he was able to do something for her.

He sat in her desk chair and peered at what she must have been doing before the attack. He sighed, "This is my entire fault, if I just would have been here." He took another breath to hold back his anger. He fixed some papers and picked up a pen and continued her homework for her.

Sometime later he looked at the completed work. He rubbed his right hand and thought, 'It's so hard to write like her. What is with woman and their handwriting? But I did a damn good job if you ask me." He got up and laid on the bottom bunk and let the darkness of sleep envelop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Note to Readers: I must apologize for taking so long. I moved to another state and have had a lot of work to catch up on. Here we go into our next chapter. I hope it was worth the wait! More to come! Please let me know what you think!

The next morning Kari found herself staring back into her reflection in the bathroom. Her face was badly bruised, to the point where her mother's make-up was not doing its job. For only a second she toyed with the idea of staying home, her heart raced. Never mind, there was no way that she would stay in hell.

When she got to homeroom, she felt like she was being watched. Rightfully so, Davis was watching her every move once again. She pretended not to notice and sat down just in time before the bell. This perfect timing of hers kept Davis from asking any questions.

During class she stared down at her notebook, pen in hand, the blank lines in her vision. The blue lines blurred together as she thought about her brother, 'I am afraid Tai might be losing his courage, and maybe I am losing whatever light I have left'. This thought frightened her to death, subconsciously making her grip the pen tighter. Through thick and thin, the digidestined were able to rely on their inner strength, if their strengths were gone… Davis nudged Kari from behind. The pain snapped her back to reality; she bit her lip to keep from yelping. Her teacher was staring her down. "Well welcome back to the class. Would you mind telling me what I just said?"

She heard Davis whisper frantically, "You were summarizing the fucking book word for word, talking about the differences of cities of ancient Sparta and Athens. Not to take 300 seriously, because it was basically a bunch of crap."

She immediately uttered, "I am sorry sensei. I was thinking about the movie 300 and wondering how anyone could take that as 100% truth, just as you said, the book shows proof of mythology within the culture. I just think it is really shocking how Sparta and Athens were so vastly different when they were so close." Davis giggled at her eloquence and whispered, "Nice bullshiting."

"Well I owe you an apology Ms. Kamiya, and to answer that, it was the water and the mountainous regions that made them so close yet so far away," the teacher continued on with her rant as the two sighed in relief.

Her thoughts wondered yet again to the possibility of anyone finding out. If Davis, TK, Sora, or Matt started to ask too much, her father might kill Tai… she swallowed hard at the thought.

Tai was no different. It was five minutes to the dismissal bell that this time and his thoughts were plagued. The book in front of him was a blur, his notebook also blank. His thoughts were now consumed about a plan to keep Kari out of the apartment that night. He rubbed his eyes and looked down at his hand; they were slightly shaking from weakness, 'To little to eat'. He glanced at Sora, who pretended that she wasn't watching him. The old days where he spent debating wither to ask her out were out the window. WAIT! That's it. He scribbled something down on his notebook. Skillfully ripped it out, folded it, and flung it over to her. They were pros.

Her heart pounded, maybe this was it, he was confiding in her about what was troubling him! She glanced at him then opened the paper:

"Hey Sora,  
I am sorry if this may cause you trouble but can Kari stay over your house for the night? It's Friday so I understand if you have any plans. I can't remember if Matt has a gig tonight.  
Love,  
Tai"

Tai noticed the smile on her face; the I-can't-believe-you smile. She flung back her reply,

"Dear Shit head,  
Even IF Matt had a gig tonight, you really think I would say no? Should I just pick her up from her school?"

He smiled; she had no seen that smile in a while. He nodded while she thought, 'If I can't get anything out of him, maybe I can get something out of Kari.'

When the bell rang Tai walked out into the hallway with Sora and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you so much." Even his old gentle voice could not stop her from noticing. Her eyes widened as she felt his usual bear hug feel half its size. Maybe an exaggeration but never the less it caused her more concern. She played it off. "It's no big deal Tai, I have to go grab her. I'll see you tomorrow!" She turned the corner and pulled out her cell phone. She clicked on Joe and put the cell to her ear. Hearing the tone, frustrated, "Fuck Joe, pick up." As she reached Kari's grounds his voicemail picked up. The normal long winded voicemail of old reliable Joe answered. At the tone she started, "Hey Joe, its Sora I need to talk to you about-"She spotted Kari out of the corner of her eye, "Oh hey Kari!" she hung up. Kari didn't hear her and Sora hurried to grab her arm, startling the poor girl. "Hey Kari, you are going to be stuck with me tonight, from permission of Mr. Shithead." Kari blinked.

As they were about a block from Sora's house (they were about 30 minutes from school compared to a 5 min walk from the Kamiya's), "…so your brother signed the note as though I didn't know it was going to be from him. "Kari smirked at her brother's special moments. "It's cute though- makes it Tai official. Anyway are you sure you don't need anything?"

Kari answered, "Is it okay if I just borrow from you? I don't want to make you trek all the way to my place."

"Yep that is no problem." For a moment Sora's voice echoed in her own mind, 'How do I reach her? The two of them just have to be the two most complicated in the group.' She noticed that Kari did not look up from the ground, was wearing a long sleeve shirt in the middle of a hot day, this was just getting out of hand. Two depressed siblings… She pushed it out of her head to put a smile on her face, "I can't wait to cook for you tonight, Kari." With that her smile faded as she recognized Mr. Kamiya's car pulling up with his window rolled down.

Kari went sheet white. Sora acted normally. "Hi Mr. Kamiya!" Kari tried to act normal but couldn't stop thinking of Tai.

He peered out of the car, resting his arm on the car door, "Hey there Sora, change of plans. The Mrs. is going to be home tonight! Can you believe it?" Mr. Kamiya said causally

.

"Oh but can't she stay for just this one night Mr. Kamiya?" Sora asked, she knew without having a response it didn't work.

"Sorry but this is going to be the first time in a long time her mom is going to be home." Kari opened the back seat door and climbed in without a word.

Sora pretended to pout, "I understand….See you later then Kari. Bye Mr. Kamiya, say hello to Mrs. Kamiya for me please."

"Oh I will." He started off and Kari just looked up at Sora making her stomach drop.

In silence they arrived back at the apartment. Mr. Kamiya guided Kari with a firm grip on her shoulder to the elevator. The whole elevator reeked of alcohol when those doors closed. This silence was killing her. Without thinking she asked in a cool tone, "What did you do to Tai?" He squeezed her shoulder on the pressure point, sending shooting pain down her arm one way and up her neck to the top of her head, the other. He mumbled, "Silence is golden."

The elevator bell let them know they arrived at their destination floor. They walked to the door, he fumbled with the keys, opened the door and he shoved her into the dark room. The shades were closed. As she stumbled in she tripped on the small stair where you are to keep your shoes. She hit the floor and looked up. Tai's eyes staring right at her, she stared right into them, they were almost lifeless. "TAI!" She went to push herself up but her hand slipped on something wet, she brought her hand to look at it- covered in blood. Tears were flooding down her face, he blinked and groaned. He was only startled at the noise of her fall. She practically crawled to him; she looked at his back, also bleeding but not significant. It looked like lashes that tore through his clothes. She went to turn him over when she felt her father grab her and throw her to the floor again.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU TWO THINKING? Families stick together….right?" He drank some whiskey from the bottle and put it down on the nearest table and punched Kari in the face. "Did you tell Sora? Hmm? Family secrets maybe?" He punched her again and again. While she was dazed, he grabbed a long object. She instinctively shielded herself with her arm, then she heard a crack in the air, a sharp pain surged down her forearm. She yelled out in pain. He merely laughed. Without warning Tai tackled his father, "FUCKING LEAVE HER ALONE YOU BASTERED!" This proved to be a big mistake. He grabbed the whisky bottle from the table and slammed it down onto Tai's head, knocking him out cold. He rolled Tai off of him noticing Kari was on her feet. "Fucking faggot wasted my whiskey!"

"Dad, leave him alone please! You're going to kill him!" There was a silence as she watched her father slowly get on his feet. He back handed her and pushed her into the couch face first, he quickly took something out of his pocket and slapped it on her wrists. He chuckled and slurred, "You're under arrest! Everything you say can and will be ignored." He flipped her around; she flinched thinking he was going to punch her in the face again. When she felt nothing she slowly opened her eyes to see him staring down at her. A slow grin appeared on his face. She felt so sick in that moment, every intuition known told her to run. She went to jump up but he scooped her up, covered her mouth, and took her to the master bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Note to readers: Please note the change in rating from **[T] to [M]. **This is graphic, even more so than that of the original 2003 version of the story. This is a long chapter. I combined 3 of the old ones and added new plot. Please let me know what you think! Thank you for all your reviews! I am sorry of any grammatical errors; I tried to type this up quick for you guys!

Disclaimer: I am not the creator nor do I own the Digimon Series. This is a fanfiction that is not being made or distributed for profit.

The front door slammed shut- Tai jerked awake. His vision was severally blurred; he blinked multiple times trying to clear his vision. He noticed he was looking at the ceiling. There was no light creeping though the corners of the shades. He slowly sat up; his body seemed to give up trying to send him the message of broken skin, bruised muscles, and possibly a cracked rib. Various parts of his body gave him a dull throb, reminding him he was still alive. Bewildered he mumbled, "Kari?" He reached out into the darkness of the room. "Hey Kari?" He felt for the floor and got onto his knees, the dizziness would have sent him back down to the floor if he moved any faster; it held him back from frantically looking for her. As his eyes adjusted he noticed he was in the living room alone. He moved over to their bedroom and flicked the light on, she wasn't there. He was freaking out; using the wall as leverage against the rocking motion of the living room, he stumbled around. Accidently mistaking a door for a wall, he fell onto his side into his parent's room. He yelled into the floor. As he laid there for a moment and took notice there was a struggle in the room. His mother's jewelry box and its contents were strewn all over the floor around him; the covers and the sheet. He used the bed to get up, to find Kari sprawled unconscious on the blush surface spotted with blood. Her hands were tied.

He was frozen. He could not think anymore. Right in their own home- and he was powerless to do anything.

There was no emotion that could come from him. Blank, he carefully untied her hands and picked his sister up. Using the wall again to keep himself from falling, he brought her to the bathroom. He slowly propped her up and gave her sponge bath to the best of his ability. His hands were shaking uncontrollably as he watched the cloth move across his sisters bruised and bloodied body. His vision kept waning in and out as he dressed her in clean clothes. He got up and tried to open the front door. It was useless, only a key which his father possessed could open it from the inside and outside. He slammed his fist against the door put his head against it. He thought nothing, said nothing. He shuffled back to his sister and carried her into their room. The sun had started to raise, the light peaking in though their bedroom window. He laid her down covered her with the blanket. He opened her dresser drawer and took out her whistle she had as a kid and put it around her neck. He climbed into bed with her, wrapped his arms around, and held her. He felt tears fall down his face. He couldn't even protect her.

She woke up to the feeling of warmth surrounding her. She opened her eyes to see her old whistle in her face. She smiled for a moment. It must have just been a bad dream. It was like she was a kid again, Tai protecting her from her nightmares. She fell back to sleep to the sound of Tai's heartbeat.

Meanwhile, at school Davis looked at the empty desk in front of him in class. He pulled his cell phone out. 'I wonder if I should give her a call. No… she might be going to the bathroom at home… oh god what did I even think that? Should I text her? Na she might still be sleeping… But, na… TK might have already beaten me to the punch. God, fuck this mind fuck.'

During Sora's free period, she tried Joe again. She muttered though her teeth, "Come on Joe pick up the phone!"

Just as she said that, "Hey Sora, sorry I missed your call, got your message. What about Kari?"

In a hushed tone, "Joe it's about Tai and Kari. When are you coming back from your medical studies?"

He was starting to make himself a cup of coffee, "Not for a while, what's wrong?"

Sora could hear him fumbling with the phone as she continued, "Their both acting weird, something's wrong in that house. Tai dropped in weight and there are a slew of other things, when can you get back here?"

He stopped for a second, "Tomorrow. Wait today is Friday, so yeah Saturday is fine. I will start now, are you sure this warrants me-"

"YES!" Everyone in the area looked at her; one of the guys lifted his eyebrow. Hushed, "Yes Joe. You can make any assumptions concrete or ludicrous."

He started to rip sugar packets, "Where are Matt and Izzy in this?"

"Matt is trying to make a meeting in the digital world. I bet he will make it tomorrow when you get here. You don't have a portal do you?"

"Nope, Izzy was still working on Tai's computer at home when I had to leave. He was having issues with it. Tai told him to just kick it." He laughed, "Remember when Izzy went crazy because Tai punched his laptop to get it to work?" It made Sora giggle, he continued, "Anyway I have to go but I will be there in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Thanks Joe, see ya."

"See ya."

She looked at the phone and took a sign of relief. Something was getting done.

After being tutored at school, Davis left for Yolei's family store. The door alerted the store of his entry, "Welcome to-" Yolei popped out from behind an isle with a broom in hand sweeping the floor, noticing who it was she used a less enthused voice, "Oh hey Davis."

"Hey, so what if I am not Ken?" He laughed at his own joke making her blush. Before she could go into her crazy rant he asked, "Um, you have any soup?"

She gave him the are-you-really-me-that look, "Yes Davis, this is a grocery store."

"Yeah but is a small one."

"So? Soup is even sold at GAS STATIONS! Just follow me." She guided him to the right area.

As they were walking he asked, "You have any microwavable?"

"Campbell's Select, okay?" 

"Sure, microwavable right?" She handed him some without answering, and he looked at her, "Do you have a microwave?"

"Only for employees." He just looked at her and blinked. "Ugh fine." She heated them up for him and as he was on his way to the Kamiya's. He found himself knocking on the door with butterflies in his stomach.

Tai and Kari woke up to the sound at the door. They stayed still listening as their father's footsteps shuffled to the door. He was home from work?

Mr. Kamiya opened the door slightly.

"Hey Mr. Kamiya, I am sorry to bother you, is Kari home?" He stammered as he continued, "It was just that she was out from school and I know she has been a little sick, so I brought some chicken soup."

"As a matter of fact she is. Come in, Davis? Davis is it?" Mr. Kamiya opened the door a little more to let Davis in. He had a sudden urge to turn away, that Mr. Kamiya's smile was a little to strange. His odor perplexed him even more.

"Yes sir, I-" He took two steps in, and he stopped dead in his tracks. He heard the door click closed behind him; a war zone. The soup seemed to fall in slow motion from his hands to his feet, splattering in every direction. He saw blood on the floor, smeared on the walls and couch. The lamp was broken in two near a broken whiskey bottle on the floor. He turned and faced Mr. Kamiya, "Um maybe this is a bad time, could you just tell Kari that I came to say hi and that I will call her-" He was hoping this stupid tactic would work on a drunk person, but no avail.

"No no, this is a great time. Stay, relax! I will get her for you!" He had a sick, twisted smile on his face. He went into their bedroom and shut the door. Davis patted his pockets for his cell phone, 'FUCK I LEFT IT IN SCHOOL!' The image of it being in his locker popped into his brain. He looked for the house phone, and spotted it to his right from the door, smashed to pieces on the kitchen floor. He tried to open the door, locked. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. He hid it under his sleeve. He noticed he was not shaking with fear but with rage. He spotted a piece of paper on the floor, for some reason he picked it up. It was a note from Tai to Sora, he had tried to get Kari out of this place. All the pieces fit together, their mom, their actions everything. Soon his mind raced, 'How could I be so GOD DAMN STUPID? I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN? FUCKING SCHOOL PROGRAMS NEVER WORK!'

The door opened and he had Kari by the shoulder. Her face was bruised; there was a little blood stain near her shoulder. Mr. Kamiya tone was sarcastic through his teeth, "Kari, say hi to your guest."

Her eyes snapped open and to her horror, Davis was standing there with watery eyes, eyes filled will concern and rage. Mr. Kamiya shoved her towards Davis. Davis held out his arms to her and hugged her whispering, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Trying to hold back tears, "I couldn't. My Dad… Tai, just run, get out of here."

He sighed surprising her, "I wouldn't even if I could, Hikari. The door is locked form the inside as well. Sh, don't worry, everything is going to be okay."

Again, she thought in that moment he was her angel. Davis heard her father move and he pushed her behind him. He didn't even notice he went to get Tai.

Tai was literally a bloody mess. He squinted his eyes confused as all hell, "Davis?"

Davis being acting his stupid self, "Hey there! Whatcha been up to? Can I get a hug?"

Mr. Kamiya chucked, "Go ahead sport!" He shoved him toward Davis too. Davis gave him a hug whispering, "Where is the spare key?"

"There isn't one." Tai replied.

Quickly Davis said, "Pick the fucking lock." He pushed Tai back toward the door and lunged at Mr. Kamiya catching him off guard. Winding him and knocking him to the ground, Tai took the chance to fumble with the door. Kari opened the draws looking for something like a card to wedge the door. Somehow Davis and Mr. Kamiya managed to continue fighting in the bedroom, Davis realized what this "father" had done, enraging him. He punched the man in the face. The father took his hand and hit a pressure point on Davis' shoulder forcing him to the floor. He took this chance to open a draw, at the same time Davis pulled out the knife from his sleeve and he heard the safe lock click release from a gun. "Drop it kid."

His heart dropped. He had the only chance and he failed. Davis dropped the knife, Mr. Kamiya quickly grabbed it. "Stand up. And walk out with your hands on your head." He did just that. As they walked out Tai and Kari were not able to get the door open and stopped dead when they saw a gun pointed to Davis' head. "So why did you stop by with the soup, Davis? You like Kari or something?"

Davis spat out, "Maybe." The father kicked the back on his knees forcing him into a kneeling position. Kari thought, 'Okay now he is being a little too courageous.'

Mr. Kamiya laughed to himself, "Let's play a game. Kari, unbutton your shirt."

"NO!" Davis immediately responded. He felt the gun dig into his head. Kari started too with her hands shaking. "TAI DON'T LET HER!"

"Dad please put the gun down," is all Tai could get out. Davis furious at what was going on the stage before him, spun and punched the father right in the balls, then pushed Mr. Kamiya's arm to the side with his forearm, then pushed up with one foot and dug his shoulder into his gut. Mr. Kamiya took his knee and smashed it into Davis' face. He pointed the gun at Kari.

"Obviously you have no concern for yourself; you make another move I will shot her."

As Davis held his now bleeding nose, he muttered with a slight ironic tone, "You wouldn't do that because then you wouldn't have a vagina to fuck."

"YOU FUCKING PRICK!" The father took his foot and kicked him so hard, Davis could hardly breathe and doubled over coughing. "DON'T TEST ME! Why is your shirt not off Kari?"

Tai put a hand on Kari's shoulder, signaling not to do it. Because of Davis, Tai got a little spark of courage back in him. Even though his vision was still blurred in one eye from the whiskey bottle hit the day before his focus was on his father's face, "Put the gun down."

Mr. Kamiya let out a growl of frustration and lunged at Tai, Davis tripped the asshole, however the father was still able to slice into Tai's arm with the knife. He let out a yell, he covered it with his hand, yet the blood started to drip from his new wound. Mr. Kamiya sprung to his feet and grabbed Tai around the neck and put the knife to his throat. Piecing the skin just enough to make him bleed.

"Another move or word, I have no problems finishing the job. That's when Davis and Kari stood still. Kari go to the room, go in the second draw and get my cell phone and give it to Davis." She hurried and did so. As she handed it to him, "Call your parents and tell them you are staying over at Tai's because of soccer practice in the morning."

When he got on the phone, Jun was the one that picked up. He started with, "Hey, can you tell mom and dad that I am staying at Tai?"

They heard her voice, "No."

"Jun, don't play with me." He said through his teeth, he never used that tone on Jun ever before. On the other side of the line, her eyes widened, "Jesus Dav, fine." She hung up on him.

Davis looked at the father, "There you happy?"

He replied, "Give me the phone." Davis complied, to which he received more instructions. "Lay down on the couch." He didn't move and the man before him took Tai's cut arm and squeaked it making Tai cry out. Davis walked over to the couch and did so, worrying about blood loss. "You know he might bleed out." Trying to scare the asshole, "You need to get some supplies for it."

"Shut your trap boy. Kari, take your shirt off. And go over to Davis." He started to smirk. Tai jerked, but was held steady. Davis keep his eyes closed, this is not how he pictured his first time with her. "Get on top of him Kari." She did timidly and shakily, this is when Davis took whatever charge he could. He took his arms and wrapped them around her and pulled her close. He was trying to stay strong and offering whatever he could to ease this. He started whispering, "Just keep your eyes closed and just listen to me okay?"

"Davis… Davis I-"

"Hikari," His tone was soothing and reassuring to her, "this isn't anyone's fault but his. I am hoping that after this I can bargain to get some help for Tai okay?" She realized what he was trying to do, she wrapped her arms around his head and looked into his eyes, he continued, "Just keep talking to me, try and keep calm, keep a clear head. If you want to keep your eyes closed and picture someone else…" this made her giggle for a moment oddly enough. "What? What?" He noticed his idea worked, she seemed to focus on him and not the situation in the room.

She whispered, "What you think TK?"

"Well um, maybe.." she giggled some more, "fine yeah." He looked away.

"He's like a sibling to me. It was fun to tease you about your own assumptions." Kari winced as she heard her brother try to muffle a groan of pain. Mr. Kamiya was getting impatient.

"Kari, look at me." She looked into his eyes again, "If you never want to see or hear from me again after this, its fine for now, it's you and me." He swallowed hard to gain the courage to kiss her, and he did. Taking her by surprise, she welcomed it. He kept himself in respectful places. She ran her fingers through his hair and he traced her fingers down her back so gently as though she were made of glass. She pushed herself against him, knowing full well he was holding himself back in respect for her. After that little nudge there was no hope in that arena. They broke the kiss and he whispered, "Hey don't worry, this is going to be quick."

She looked at him puzzled, he smiled, "My first time." To keep from laughing she buried her head into his shoulder.

After a soft kiss his neck, "Thanks."

Her hands traveled down to his pants which were soon unfastened. She got up off of him to take her own pajama pants off. Davis kept his eyes closed as she lifted him out of his pants. She climbed on top of him again. He knew this was going to hurt her so he whispered, "Don't put it in just rock with it, and pretend to be in extreme pain."

Unfortunately Mr. Kamiya caught on to that. At least Davis tried. Her nails dug into him due to the pain, desperately she pleaded, "Davis just please kill me." His stomach dropped and tears were in his eyes just because of those words. This gave him an idea.

He told the truth- it didn't take him to long with his imagination. He punched her in the stomach knocking her out. Mr. Kamiya flung Tai to the floor, who was unconscious. He grabbed Davis and slammed him onto the floor. Davis smirked, "What you wanted a turn?"

This time he was the one dragged into the bedroom.

Sometime had passed and Kari woke up, she looked around, quickly she got up. Put on her pants and got to Tai, he was awake but laying there quietly. She went quietly into her room, that's when she could hear what was going on in the other room. She started to cry as she grabbed a t-shirt of his and ripped it. Davis' words ran through her head, "Everything this going to be okay." She dragged Tai into their room, closed the door, and took care of his wound to the best of her ability. She put a pillow under his head, grabbed her water bottle from her backpack and gave him some. She held her brother close.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Note to readers: I don't think I ever have updated so fast. Again I am sorry for any grammatical errors I may miss. I am going over them but I am not securitizing so I can get these up as fast as I can. Thank you so much for your input, I really do appreciate it. Please continue to let me know what you think.

Matt was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He turned on his side and looked at his cell phone. He picked it up, the screen illuminated his face, squinty eyed, he checked for any messages; of course, "no messages". The time was 4:18 am. He took a deep sigh. His voice broke the silence, "Fuck it." He found Izzy's number in the phone, the red head's picture popped up as he pressed send, putting it to his ear he didn't have to wait long for Izzy with concern in his voice, "You okay Matt?"

Matt sat up, "Yeah, I just can't sleep. I am sorry to call you so late-"

Izzy interrupted, "No it is okay Matt. I am not even in bed. Just sitting here, trying to reconfigure codes, so that the portal will consume less energy, in so that there is less of a need for a strong processer."

Matt sat still for a second looking a little dumb founded, and ran his fingers through his hair, "Izzy, its 4 something in the morning. My brain can't even process what you just said."

Izzy smirked and continued typing away, "What was your question?"

"Were you ever able to complete the portal at Tai's house?"

Izzy stopped what he was doing for a second and grabbed his phone off his shoulder, "Well sort of, see that's why I am working on the energy consumption." He paused, "To put it in easier terms: his computer couldn't handle it. There wasn't enough room in it to process the data. It's old, instead of making him get a new one; this is what I have been working on."

Matt gave a I cannot believe you chuckle, "Izzy, what would we do without you."

"Fail."

The both laughed. Matt lied back down, "Thanks buddy."

"Anytime."

Matt hung up and the room went dark.

That morning, everyone received a text message reminding them of the meeting within the Digital World by 12pm. Meanwhile, Davis was able to convince Mr. Kamiya, through a little bargaining for what he did as services that night, to go and get aid for Tai. He quickly cleaned up and as he left, he heard the man's voice in his ear, "You come back alone, you aren't back in 20 minutes Tai's dead. Your get the cops their both dead."

He jetted out, the light felt warm on his skin, his eyes had to readjust. Freedom felt amazing. He ran to Yolei's store, to find her father there. "Sir can I borrow your phone?"

"Any friend of Yolei's can most certainly use the phone. You got a nasty soccer injury huh?" Davis ignored him and dialed a number on the phone. Yolei's father went to continue putting things on the shelves.

Ken's voice finally came through the phone, "Hello, who-?"

"Ken, its Davis."

"Hey I am heading over there for the meeting now- who's number are you calling from?" Ken opened the door to leave his apartment.

"Bring a gun." In a love monotone voice.

"What?" with that Davis hung up. Davis was almost right about Ken, Ken knew how to use it but he didn't possess one. Even with all these questions looming in Ken's head, he trusted Davis and called Cody. Since his late father was an investigator.

Davis bought the supplies and rushed out. Coincidentally, while crossing the street, TK spotted him and dashed after him. Without warning Davis found himself face first in the grass, he couldn't help but yelp in pain. Davis just now started to panic about Tai and Kari. As he was flipped around TK stared down at him. He noticed his bruised nose, which could easily be written off as a soccer injury, but why was TK able to felt him shaking? This wasn't normal. He saw the fear embedded in Davis' eyes. "TK let me go."

"Why are you running away from the school?"

"TK LET ME GO!" Davis tried to get TK off of him, but TK was able to hold him down with little to no effort. Davis couldn't hold back tears in his eyes as his fear consumed him. He grabbed onto TK shirt with both hands, "PLEASE!" This wasn't the Davis he knew, begging? Pleading? Anything but the argent kid that stopped at nothing against the Digimon Emperor. TK didn't think about it and got off of him. As Davis basically flew away, TK ran as fast as he could to the school. Whatever it was, Davis was being affected too.

Davis was able to get back with time to spare. He went into their room closed the door as Mr. Kamiya cracked open a beer. He startled them by his entrance. "Sorry…" with a meek smile he knelt next to Tai and started to address his wound.

Tai grabbed him by the collar with his good arm, "Are you fucking insane, you should have ran for it!" with a mix of anger and frustration towards Davis' decision to return.

"And leave you behind? Come on Tai. Would you honestly do that if this was flipped?" Tai calmed down and signed.

Kari was looking down at her brother and muttered, "Shithead." Making him crack a smile as Sora popped up from memory.

Davis whispered, "Well I have some good news, the digidestained are having a meeting today." He kept his gaze down, not being able to find the courage to look at Kari. "Yolei wasn't at the store and TK asked why I was running away from the school. Just trust in them to figure it all out." With that Mr. Kamiya burst through the door. Davis spun around to face him.

Sora, Izzy, Matt, Joe, Cody, Ken, and Yolei were sitting with their digimon next to them, and waiting for the next three Mimi, TK, and Davis. Mimi came through the brush. "Hey guys!" Sora stood up and gave Mimi a huge hug. "I miss you guys so much…" Joe stood up and hugged her but he was the one that got the kiss on the cheek.

Joe was eager to ask, "So what's going on?"

Agumon looked up at Sora, "Is Tai alright?"

Sora the other started filling both of them in.

Davis had been pulled to the living room and knocked down to the floor. Mr. Kamiya asked, "Thirsty? Here have something to drink" and started forcing Davis to drink his beer. He opened Davis' mouth, and continued, "And because you don't shut up and are a little feisty-" he pushed a pill in his mouth which Davis fought against, shoving the beer on him, he was forced to swallowed it. He punched Davis in the face then took a knife he must have placed on the couch and stabbed Davis' right leg with it. "Trying to play hero! Look at you wraith in pain!"

Mr. Kamiya got up getting Kari. "Hey I have a wounded here! FIX HIM!"

Soon the portal opened and TK came though out of breath.

Matt jumped to his feet, "Catch your breath; what's wrong?"

TK between heavy breaths, "Da-vis"

Ken chimed in, "He called me from Yolei's store," he only found this out through googling the number, "telling me to bring a gun."

Cody continued with, "And I brought one." He pulled it out, he handed it over to Ken.

"Is it okay Cody?" as he took it he bowed in respect to the man this once belonged to.

Davis could not keep his mind straight, everything was a blur; all he saw was Kari out cold next to him and a sickening sound coming from a distant place.

The asshole was kicking Tai with no restraint. At this point die Tai came to the acceptance that he was going to die that day. Without noticing what was in his father's hands, he felt a blow like no other, Davis heard what sounded like a gun shot. Tai felt his arm and his check shutter, pain made him black out. He was flung back into his computer hitting it hard. The computer turned on. It was only on standby, leaving the portal there just as Izzy had left it. Mr. Kamiya turned around and headed for the kitchen. A light came through Tai's pocket, and before he knew it, he was in the Digital World.

Rummaging through, he was out of whiskey and beer. Grunting, he then smirked. He walked to the living room pulling a key out of his pocket. "Hey, hey Davis!" Davis could only register to look in his direction to see a blur. "Here! Look, the key! I am going to leave it right here for you!" He laughed placing the key carefully on a side table, grabbing his car keys and headed out thinking they could not escape.

Davis sat up, the pain he felt seemed to float away but his body started to feel like led. He leaned back against the couch. He leaned over and with difficulty, pulled Kari close to him. He soon let the darkness consume him.

Meanwhile in the digital world, their digivices started beeping in unison. Ken and Sora were the first to dash through the foliage towards the clearing. When they hit the forest's edge they could tell in the distance there was another portal and someone was near it. Augumon and Sora along with the others dashed over. As they drew closer, a figure laying on its side with a white and red stained bandage. Sora screamed out, "JOE!" as she saw Tai back's came into view; The ripped and blooded t-shirt. Her knees hit the ground hard. She carefully turned him over. His complexion resembled wax, his skin was cool to the touch. "Tai! Oh god please Tai!" Joe got on the other side of him quickly and took a little flashlight out and opened his eye lids. He took scissors out of his bag and cut Tai's shirt off. He took notice of Tai's quivering chest and knew at once, "He's got internal, turn him towards you." With Ken and Matt's help, Sora was able to carefully turn him enough for Joe to examine his back. "This is completely infected. Turn him back."

As they did Sora noticed that Tai was looking up at her and gave a meek smile. This made her stomach turn, she noticed his hand feeling the grass, and he deliriously smiled more, not taking his eyes off of her. She leaned down to hear what he was trying to say, "Hey beautiful." That's when her tears started.

Yolei said, "Can we go though where he came from?"

"I already have it set." Izzy replied.

Ken was on his feet ready, "Bring him back with us, we can call the authorities to his place for the investigation." He unlocked the safety on the gun and jumped through. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he held the gun up with two hands. He couldn't see a thing in the darkness, however he did hear something; a weak whistling noise. Soon after TK was behind him and almost dashed in front of Ken, Ken grabbed him and held him back. TK whispered, "That's Kari's whistle." Ken still pushed him back not knowing who was also there and TK realized the rational. Ken moved swiftly to the door of the room and looked around noticing no one was in the room, he took a few steps waved TK an okay. By now Matt, Tai, Sora were in the bedroom, the three had come together. Ken kicked the master bedroom door open pointing the gun inside, no one. He found a switch on the wall to his right, when he turned around the destruction, the blood, the glass was everywhere. He couldn't see Davis and Kari from where he stood.

TK was already at their side and took the whistle out of Kari's mouth. She wasn't conscious anymore. As the digidestained filled the room, there was silence except for Tai's wheezing and some of the glass being stepped on. Veemon dedigivolved to Demiveemon and was the only digimon to be able to get through the portal, once inside he looked around, "Why are humans so sick?" Ken cringed at that comment. Yolei grabbed demiveemon and convinced him to go back to the digital world before he saw Davis' state.

"Put-" Joe's voice made some of them jump, "Tai on the couch." Mimi was already on the phone with 911.

TK was slowly trying to lay Davis down, "He smells like beer, HOLLY SHIT!" He noticed the knife stuck in Davis' leg, blood seeping though. With that he woke up and instinctively grabbed TK as though to fight but couldn't do much else. "Hey hey! It's me Davis!" TK looked him straight in the eyes.

Davis groggily tried to focus in on him. This is when Ken noticed he couldn't open the door, he looked around and found the key on the table and asked, "Davis?" Davis' head turned and tried to look at where Ken's voice was coming from but didn't understand that Ken wasn't even in his sight. "Is this key to the door?"

Davis muttered almost inaudibly, "yes." TK repeated it louder.

Ken announced, "I am going to shoot the door open to make it look like that's how we got in here. He picked the key up with a tissue, unlocked the door, relocked it, and shot the door twice and kicked it open. Placing the key back down where it was and putting the tissue in his pocket.

Sora sat with Tai's head on her lap, Joe was now examining Kari.

Davis started to lean into TK still holding tight onto his shirt. Muttering, "Did you find Kari?"

TK looked at him questionably because Kari was right there. "Yes she's right here."

"Good... See, you figured it out too… I knew you would…"

Joe moved over to Davis and shined the light in to his eyes. "He's defiantly drugged and may also be in shock." He helped pry Davis off of TK and laid him down on the floor. Still Davis once again grabbed onto TK, not wanting to let go. Ken wanted to be by his side, but stayed guarding the door. Joe tended to Tai's wound that was hastily patched by Davis.

Sora just held Tai in her arms, not wanting to ever let him go. They eventually sent Yolei down with Cody to wave the ambulance down. Matt slammed his fist on the floor, "GOD DAMN IT WHY COULDN'T WE FIGURE THIS OUT SOONER?" No one answered because they all felt the same guilt as he did. Every time Matt heard Tai wheeze, he cringed taking the blame of everything entirely upon his own shoulders.

Izzy came up behind him with a hand on his shoulder, "We all feel the same way Matt, by now everything is going to be okay."Everyone fell silent; the wait was killing everyone, and could possibly be literally for the others. They all sat absorbing in the room, and in their own thoughts. It was so quiet you could hear a cat pee on cotton. That's when Ken asked, "Isn't it a bit to quiet in here?"

That's when Sora looked down and noticed Tai wasn't breathing. "Tai!" She swiftly moved off the couch to lay him flat as Joe moved Tai's head into place. Sirens were heard as Joe opened Tai's mouth to find blood and a look of it, he took his fingers to dig some of the clotted blood out and was about to administer CPR when the paramedics and police stormed in. All the digidestined moved back out putting their two courageous leaders and their light into their hands.

One of the paramedics called for two more stretchers over the radio. Within the chaos one of the policemen had Ken on his knees outside asking questions about the gun in hand, another could not believe the state of the victims and the scene. Before they knew it Tai was being rushed out on the stretcher.

Next they watched them take Kari, then finally Davis. Cody stayed back to give the police the numbers to reach Davis' family, while the others started their way to the hospital.

Within Tai's ambulance, they quickly hooked him up and preformed a cricothyrotomy, making an incision into his throat to be able to attach a tube to pump air into his lungs (since they realized one was completely collapsed). They knew he needed a transfusion, but had to wait until they reached the hospital. One of them asked, "What the fuck happened to this kid?" A long beep sound soon followed his words. The ambulance stopped as one of the paramedics straddled Tai pumping his chest trying to keep some blood flowing. They rushed him through the doors, but did not have much hope for idea that this kid would walk out alive.

To be continued…

(I am half asleep an want to post this, I am going to go over it again for grammar in the morning, but since you all want a post sooner than later, here it is! Thank you! More to come!)


	6. Chapter 6

Note to readers: Hello again! In light of what I have written on this story, I do want to express I do take rape seriously. If you or you know anyone that has been raped, please seek help in your nearest location. Please note that for women in America: Rape tests are not always covered by HOWEVER rape crisis centers will help fund one if you get into contact with them right away. In order for a rape kit to be useful for prosecution for your case or other women's, you have within 72 hours of assault. You can in some cases stay anonymous and not be questioned if a case is opened, but DNA still be used as evidence. Rape is a serious matter and direct action should be taken.

Thank you so much for your input! Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not the creator or owner Digimon. This is not being created or distributed for profit.

As the digidestained waited for any news, the police took them one by one for questioning.

When Ken sat down with the investigator, they set a video recording device on the table. The man had short blonde hair and honey colored eyes. He was dressed casually in a gray shirt and jeans. His assistant was skinny a red-headed woman with a blouse and jeans. She came into the room with water and coffee.

The transcript read as follows:

The man across the table spoke, "I am sorry to bring you in here again Mr. Ichijouji."

Ken: "Just call me, Ken, Mr. Sasaki."

Sasaki: "What made you go to their apartment?"

Ken: "When TK ran in telling us about his encounter with Davis."

Sasaki: "If you knew that this might be so dangerous to have a gun, why didn't you call authorities then?"

Ken: "If I picked up the phone and called anyone saying we think "something" is going on in said house, and we don't know what, some kid is freaking out and called me whispering about bringing a gun and hanging up, would I have the confidence that they would take the proper actions, no. Cause I could be a labeled a hoax."

Sasaki: "Why all of you together?"

Ken: "Mr. Sasaki." He paused and sighed. "I understand we look like a diverse group of kids. What you can't see is that we have been through so much, together. It took a while for us to trust one another at first, but circumstances brought us all together. We learned the hard way that we have only each other to get us out of trouble. That we have to watch each other's backs, like family."

They all had the same story as to how they found out and why they thought it was ok to take it into their own hands. They saw the changes in the two and held a meeting. Ken showed the evidence of Davis' call on his cell phone, to which the police picked up the video footage of what Davis bought at Yolei's store. There were many unanswered questions, why was he let out? Why did he return? Why did the family man crack?

Davis' parents and sister were waiting in another waiting room. Mimi quietly knocked on the door and walked in with coffee and a light snack for each. They have been waiting on Davis to come out of the OR and for any additional news for the last five hours. Mimi said quietly, "I know you're worried, but please try to eat something."

Davis' mother, Diana, looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you. My son is lucky to have friends like you." Mimi smiled in return. Then quietly left as she came; Jun followed her out and poked her arm in the hallway.

Mimi turned around and looked at her as she asked, "Did anyone tell you anything?"

To which she replied, "No, nothing at all I am afraid. We didn't want to bother your parents, they have enough to deal with."

"Can I follow you to where you guys are waiting?" Jun awkwardly asked.

Mimi put on her warm smile, "Yeah, sure!"

They went down the hallway, past some doctors to the main waiting area. Jun spotted the people she knew sitting in the room, TK and Ken, and decided to sit near them. She sat with her hands clasped in front of her. They all watched her as she sat down. Little did they know how guilt ridden she was; the phone call asking to stay the night at the Kamiya's and her nasty response to her younger brother. She asked, "Do you guys know anything about Tai?" She knew Tai was another close friend to Davis along with his secret crush on his sister, Kari. This intelligence came from the journals she read, without permission of course.

Matt muttered, "No nothing. All we know is that their mother is missing. We tried to see if she was still here. She fled without trace; left without discharge."

Jun asked about what happened to the mother and was quickly filled in. She looked shocked that no one picked up on that huge clue. "Well Davis is going to be okay, however he is in the OR right now for the stab wound. It hit near a main artery and sliced a ligament. If this all goes well he can eventually play soccer again, if not, then he is going have a problem walking. His story is that he was drugged close to the time you found him. I don't know what other information he wants to keep hidden…" This gave them a clue as to what she was referring to without really saying it. "This makes us all wonder why he was drugged after and not before." Her hands started shaking and Ken at first did not know how to react, but then hesitantly put a hand over hers. "You don't understand he called me, he fucking called me to ask if he could stay the night. I should have known something was wrong by the tone of his voice!"

Matt's blue eyes were looking down at the floor as he said, "I understand where you are coming from Jun, as the older sibling. I don't doubt that everyone in this room feels guilty for this situation. We all will for the time being." He looked up with semi-water eyes, "But as Tai would say, 'There is no use feeling that way. There is a point we just have to be there for when others need us the most.'" He looked toward Sora, "All of this reminds me of the time when the emo cloud came along."

Sora added, "Oh yeah, were it would grab you and take you into a cave." Jun looked at both of them like they were crazy.

Joe sighed, "Oh no not that again…"

"I vaguely remember that," TK remarked with a slightly concentrated look in his face.

Izzy asked confused, "What are you talking about?"

Joe replied, "It was just before the fight with Piedmon."

"Oh. I was with Tai and Kari then, you guys were off somewhere." Izzy fell silent as Matt continued.

"We can't just sit here with all this negative energy around us. Yes it is human to feel this way, but we need to stay somewhat positive and surround them with it. We have each other, not matter what happens. We can't pull them up out of this crap if we are sitting in this darkness as well."

Jun sat thinking about it for a bit, "Yeah, your right."

At that a doctor came out and walked past them, Matt stood up. The doctor also did looking exhausted. "Look kids I can't tell you anything."

"What do you mean?" Matt angrily blurted out. No one noticed Sasaki's entrance.

"Since there are no relatives to claim them, they are wards of the state. I am afraid I can only let family members or guardians know of their conditions, they are confidential."

Matt pushed the doctor against the wall holding him by the collar. Both Joe and TK jumped to their feet. Joe exclaimed, "Matt! What happened to that anti-negative stuff?"

Matt through his teeth, "They _are_ family to us! Tell us what's going on!

Sasaki made eye contact with Ken, remembering his remarks, and stepped forward, putting a hand on Matt's shoulder guiding him way from the doctor. "Its okay, Doc. I will cover you, just tell them."

Sora grabbed Izzy's arm, before the doctor took a deep breath, "I am the one looking after Taichi. He is still in the OR. Within the ambulance he suffered from a cardiac arrest due to blood lose. We had to quickly find a way to inflate his collapsed lung, caused by a puncture from his fractured rib. We cannot do much right away due to the extensive blood lose. He also came in with a stab wound on his left arm, combined with a fracture that we need to go in and surgically insert a rod and pins. He received a concussion at one point, there is some fluid on his brain which may or may not need draining. We have to watch and wait to see if it is staying the same or increasing in volume. He has had one epileptic attack while here because of this. Lastly he had gashes in his back, as if he had lashings which were infected. He has been running a fever. If all goes well, he will be located in the intensive care unit."

Matt had to clear his throat before he could find his voice to ask, "What do you mean, 'if all goes well'?"

"The prognosis isn't good."

Matt's eye turned cold, "Don't underestimate Tai."

Yolei quickly interjected, "Do you know anything about Kari?"

He turned and looked at her, "I am sorry, but I don't know anything, you would have to find the doctor assigned to her."

Sasaki turned to them, "I'll go and find them, just hang tight."

And with that both he and the doctor left the room. Izzy looked at Sora who uttered, "Oh god.." with tears falling down. He whispered, "Don't hold back" he himself fearing and teary eyed, she shook her head no and added, "No, we have to be strong for him."

Matt on the other head started to walk out and TK stood up and asked, "Where are you going?"

"To FUCKING rip that man limb from limb."

"Wait! Calm down and stay, Tai's going to want to see you." Matt stopped walking for a second. "And where would you even start?"

He sighed, "Fine your right, I'm sorry…"

They all became absorbed in their own thoughts once again. What if Tai died? A huge part of all of them would just disappear. Matt couldn't help but remember the times they fought in the Digital World, how they pushed each other to be stronger. The battles they fought, the fun times, like trying to teach him how to cook.

With that Sasaki came back with the other doctor snapping him out of his trance. "Oh so you're the heroic kids." He sat down in one of the chairs and looked up at the investigator. "So how much information."

Sasaki stated, "All of it."

The doctor surveyed them all, "Okay, so she is going to be okay but we have her in intensive care to just make sure things are okay before moving her to her own room. She has a concussion but nothing we should be too worried much about. We put her on an anti-inflammatory etc. Girls, she is going to need you after this. The man that did this to her will be also be charged with rape."

TK exclaimed, "You're joking right?"

"I am afraid I'm not. We have swabs and we will be getting the DNA results in two days just to have if he is ever captured. We ran a STI screening, which came back negative. I rushed the results. She also had a gash in her arm," which he demonstrated the area it was located on his own right arm. "She has bruising on her writs. Otherwise she is going to be fine. If you wish you can pick the first three to go visit her in a few minutes. I think it may help her out instead of being alone. However," he continued in a stern tone, "do not say anything about her brother. If she asks, you have to say we don't know, etc. She needs to recover a little before the added stress. Capice?"

The investigator nodded and the doctor left. Jun asked, "Was Tai too?"

Sasaki looked at her, "Oddly no. Just your brother and Kari. We will be comparing the DNA just to confirm it was only him. We have sick cases. Anyway, who is going up to see Kari?"

Cody finally spoke, "I believe it should be TK, Matt, Sora, and Mimi. Sir can you sneak Mimi up there with you?"

Yolei concurred, "Yeah!" 

Sasaki nodded, "Why not all the other rules are out the window."

Sora looked at Yolei, "What about-"

Yolei put up a finger, "You four of you go _way_ back, go ahead we will get a turn."

With the three of them were guided to her room. In the elevator, Sora could only hope this was just a nightmare that they would all wake up from. She was trying to push what she heard about Tai to the back of her head for now otherwise she would not be able to handle seeing Kari. They passed by a police officer guarding the room. Matt nodded to him and said, "Thanks man." Receiving a nod in return.

The four of them walked in as quietly as they could. As Matt saw Kari lying there, peacefully, with some bruising she looked relatively unharmed, and he knew full well it was because of Tai's protection. Mentally he spoke to Tai, 'Just as I thought Tai. You did a great job.' TK whispered as he sat down, "This should have never happened to her." Sora sat on the other side of her as Matt stood near the foot of her bed with Mimi. Sora placed her hand over Kari's and held it. This made Kari stir and look over at her.

"Sora?" She looked around and it seemed like it looked like a bucket of cold water fell on her. She started to try and sit up.

TK put a hand on her arm to keep her from getting up, "Hey wait shh. It's okay, It's just me, Sora, and Matt here." She looked over at him and then to Matt and Mimi.

"Mimi? You're here?" Mimi just nodded and waved. "Where am I?" her voice was so weak.

Matt said softly, "You're in the hospital. Don't worry, we're all here. You even have a guard outside your door."

"Where are Tai and Davis?"

Matt quickly answered, "Davis is in the OR for his leg, and Tai is also in an OR for some fracture. As soon as we know what room they are in, you will too, I promise." This was better then the 'I don't know' thing. She seemed a little at ease with that information and didn't ask for anymore.

At this the investigator came in, "I am sorry to have to do this but I have to ask you some questions now. Would you like to talk to me one on one or-"

"No can they stay?" Kari asked. TK was kind of pissed that Sasaki would be trying to ask questions this soon, but knew it was procedure.

"How long was everything going on for?" Sasaki had put the recording device at the end of the bed. She looked over to Matt and he nodded as reassurance.

"I don't think I can pin point it." She rubbed her eyes with her free hand. "My mother got a lot of the verbal abuse but about six months ago he started too physically. The more he drank the worse he got. I would have to say about three or four months, he started trying to control everything, from the food in the house to what time to eat, etc. We got less and less." She squeezed Sora's hand as she continued with a cracking voice, "Tai use to hide some food in his pockets and give it to me later on at night, claiming he got it from the kitchen, but I knew better than that. For a while, I just wasn't hungry anymore, I was worrying too much. There was a time Davis tried to get me to eat. I did but I couldn't eat what I wanted too." Her thoughts seemed a little spermatic, mostly due from the concussion.

"When did Davis show up?"

"I am sorry but I can't remember. It's all a blur," the investigator knew this was normal, "but he brought soup." Kari smiled at this.

"Why didn't you say anything to anyone?"

She looked up at the man questioning her and sincerely answered, "And have my brother killed? No, I couldn't say a word. I'm really sorry." She looked at the four of them.

"Thank you, that's all I need for now." Sasaki smiled. "Please rest and feel better." With that he left.

Kari laid back, "Thank you for coming. I miss you guys. Can we go to the digital world when I get out of here, I would really love to see Gatomon."

Sora remarked, "Yeah no problem kiddo."

Some hours later, Jun walked into the waiting room. "Ken, do you want to see Davis? I would invite all of you up but only three at a time and there is no way my mother is moving." Everyone understood and Ken said, "Wait why am I the first to go?"

Cody said, "You're the gun man, you go first." They all agreed and he hesitantly got up and followed Jun.

She told him, "He just woke up and he is heavily medicated on morphine."

Though the halls and up an elevator; he could already hear Davis' voice while he exited the elevator. "MOOOOOM I'M FINE!"

Ken smirked as he entered the room, "Do you ever shut up?"

"AHHH THERE IS THE SEXY MAN!" Davis exclaimed. "This kid right here, he can really pull the I-am-badass look!" Ken got embarrassed. "Look at this shit!" Pointing to his leg, "This here sir is going to be a scar. Since you are the EMPORER of BADASS, do you think it will be BAD…. ASS?"

Ken couldn't help but giggle, "I might able to declare it "badass" once it heals and I visibly see the scar. Until then I can make no guarantees."

"AH Fucka you, Mr. Emperor man! YOU will then not get any of my FAMOUS noodles, from my lovely noodle cart!"

Jun antagonized this, "You will have a sucky noodle cart."

Davis fake gasped, "How …. Dare….. you!" Pointing a finger at her, "ALWAYS A CRITIC! I want to see you make FUCKING AWESOME ASS NOODLES! Emperor Ken Sir! I declare you ban her from your empire!" Throwing a finger into the air, "AT ONCE!" Ken knew at this point; Yep, no one needed to worry about Davis. Davis looked at Ken, "Seriously though, where is TK?"

Ken lifted an eyebrow, why would he ask about TK of all people. "With Kari."

Davis suddenly got solemn, "Good. How is she doing?"

Ken answered, "I don't know I haven't seen her yet. I can call the room for you and ask." He went to the phone and dialed the room Sora answered.

"Hey I am with Davis right now. He wants to know how Kari is."

Davis could hear Sora's voice through the phone, "She is doing fine; she is awake. Would he like to talk to her?" She looked over at Kari to see if that was okay, however on Davis' end he was flailing his hands and shaking his head no.

Ken's voice sounded a little confused as he said, "Um not right now-"

Sora could hear Davis say, "SHE NEEDS HER REST. OKAY! BYE NOW!"

Ken finished, "Guess not right now. Say hi to Kari for me."

"No problem Ken." They both hung up. Ken turned back to Davis who sat back and was staring at the ceiling.

Everyone wondered what that was all about. Davis on the other hand thought, 'I no longer have the privilege to be anywhere near or hear her again.' He asked, "And Tai?"

Jun said, "He's in the OR, we don't know."

"BULLSHIT!"

Ken added, "No she is telling the truth, he is in the OR. He is getting that cut and fracture fixed."

Davis reluctantly said, "Fine…" Turning his head to face Ken, he finished with, "But usually what my sister utters is bullshit so don't listen to her." To which he got a wrapper thrown at him.

To be continued…

(Note: Nope this isn't over yet, remember, Mr. Kamiya is still out there.)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello Readers: Heads up, it was hard to write this chapter. I just want to get the great parts in this story. Next chapter will be a lot of fun to write. Heh heh heh heh. Please keep letting me know what you think! Thank you for your support!

About two hours after speaking with Kari, Sasaki weaved in and out of the doctors in the hallway to return to Kari's room. He knocked and poked his head inside, "I am sorry to bother you- Matt can I speak with you a moment?" At that Matt rose from his chair and stepped outside.

"Tai is in his room in the ICU, if you wish to see him I can take three of you up there.

"Yeah sure hold on." Matt poked his head back into the room, "Hey Sora, Mimi- come with me a moment, we are going to switch with some of the others. Yolei and Cody want to come up to say hi."

With that Sora parted from Kari and followed Matt and Sasaki. Matt asked, "Can we get Izzy and Joe from downstairs?"

Sasaki sighed, "What is it with you kids always breaking the rules?"

Matt did not bother answering, turning his head toward Sora and Mimi, "By the way, we're going to see Tai."

"Are you serious?" Sora's voice cracked, her heart started to pound, not knowing what they were going to find. They quickly grabbed Izzy and Joe to go see the leader of the digidestined. He was on the other side of the ICU ward. As they drew closer to the room, they could hear an air pump and the steady beep. As Sora stepped in, her knees almost buckled. Matt took notice and quickly slid a chair near her. She was not a weak person, however, when it came to her friends, it was more than she could bear. Mimi tended to have the same reaction as Sora, silent tears already falling from her eyes.

"Jesus Christ!" Izzy's outburst seemed to sum up what was on everyone's mind.

He wasn't breathing on his own. His left arm was slightly lifted. His fingers sticking out of the cast were swollen to all hell and slightly black and blue. There was tubing coming out of Tai's arm connected to a bag on the side of the bed, draining extra fluid from his arm. His brown fluffy hair was cut a bit shorter and was jetting out of the gauze wrapped around his head. Joe took notice of the blood bag hanging next to the fluids and the morphine drip connected to the side.

Sora quietly moved over to his right side. She timidly touched the top of his right hand. His skin was pale and felt cool to the touch. She slide her hand underneath his, entwined their fingers, placing her free hand on top. You could even guess by looking at his face, what Sora felt in her hands, how swollen he really was.

After several minutes, Matt broke the silence with his quivering voice, "Sorry for being late Tai."

Sasaki watched as they stayed there in silence. His woman assistant walked up behind him and whispered over his shoulder, "Interesting case we got ourselves into."

Sasaki turned and started to walk away from the room and down the hallway, "Yeah and somehow this all became personal." He hit the elevator button going down.

She looked at him acting astonished, "_You?_ Mr. I don't let anything affect me?"

He gave her a side glance, and then looked back to the closed elevator doors, muttering, "I need a cigarette."

Meanwhile on the other side of the world, Willis decided he was going to visit the Digital World, for the first time in a long time. However he found there was no internet access in his apartment. 'Okay then,' he thought, 'I'll just see what Terriermon was up too, in Starbucks'. He packed up his laptop, and headed out. As he crossed the streets of New York City, he waved to his neighbor, avoided getting sideswiped by a taxi, and gave a dollar to a kid selling candy for school. Of course, he realized he should keep his wallet out, he had to buy something in Starbucks. When he finally sat down and loaded his laptop, he put on his headphones on. He noticed the gate wouldn't open up to him. "That's strange." He took out his digivice and placed it closer to the computer, the screen finally showed something. It seemed like things were floating. Terriormon popped up, "WILLIS I MADE IT SO YOU CAN'T COME! DON'T TRY! IT'S NOT SAFE HERE!"

His eyes opened wide, "Terriormon? That's wrong?" The screen became snowy. Without warning, a piercing sound came through his headphones. He winced, "Gragh!" He pulled out his head phones, opened his eyes to see his laptop was smoking. His motherboard had fried. When he looked up everyone in the Starbucks was looking at him.

He jetted out, pulled out his cell, and dialed Mimi's there was no answer. He then ran to the nearest convenience store, straight to the counter. The Chinese man stared at him. "I need an international calling card."

The man with his thick accent asked, "Wha con-tree?"

"Japan." The Chinese man looked at him, not understanding, "PIKACHU LAND!" That's when he understood and handed him the right calling card. Willis tried to reach one digidestined after another to no avail. He ran over to a friend's place to use the internet. When he finally arrived, out of breath, he knocked on the door.

The door squealed open revealing a tall boy, most likely from India, "Hey Willis. I'm sorry to hear about what's going with your friends."

Confused and semi-frantic, "What? How do you know?"

The boy stepped back to let Willis walk in while answering, "Facebook."

"I didn't put anything up on Facebook, Amir." Willis stated while sliding his bag off his shoulder and onto the floor.

"_You_ didn't, look," Amir turned his laptop around on the coffee table as he sat on the couch, "Your friend Ken posted this on TK's wall via phone. Seems like three of them are in the hospital." This made sense why they wouldn't be picking up, could this have something to do with the Digital world? "Now it just seems creepy I know something about your friends you don't. I am sorry to break it to you like this."

Willis peered up at him, "Can I borrow your laptop for a second?"

"Yeah sure, what happened to yours?"

Willis took it out and handed it to his tech savvy friend, "It's fried. Also I need help getting on a flight to Japan tonight." So as Willis was trying to get flight tickets, Diana, Davis' mother, peered in to check on Tai, seeing the friends surrounding him falling asleep one by one, made her smile. Her face lit up as though an idea struck her.

However, in Davis' room, Ken was wide awake. Davis' mom was near Tai's room, his dad was getting some food, and Jun went home for a little while, leaving Ken and Yolei at his bedside. Cody had gone up to meet up with TK in Kari's room.

Davis groggily said, "How are you so awake?"

Ken looked away, "You know I hate hospitals."

Yolei said through yawning, "Why's that?"

"It reminds me of my brother." When Ken looked up Davis was passed out again. "Come on Yolei, I'll take you home." She yawned and nodded at the same time.

As they walked up to her door, "Ken, I know this may be weird, but under the circumstances, you can just stay at my place instead of traveling all the way home. Then we can head back to the hospital together again in the morning."

Ken looked shocked at the offer, bashfully he replied, "Thanks Yolei, but I am sure your parents-"

She retaliated bluntly, "Really? At this point I don't think they would care."

He ended up giving in, quietly entered her house, and followed Yolei to her room. As he walked in he saw that her bed was near the window to the back of the room and against the wall. Her desk was located to the left of him. He looked around to see all the gizmos she had, plush toys, and books upon books.

She leaned over her desk chair and clicked on her moniter. "I am sorry this will only take a second." She walked over to her closet and pulled out a soccer jersey and her school gym pants. "Here you can change into these."

Ken lifted up the jersey and turned it to look at the back. Ichijouji was written it. He looked up at her with an eye brow lifted. She quickly turned back around to hid her blushing face, nervously laughing, "Yeah so um I was, I MEAN I still am, a fan of yours Heh heh hehhhhhhh." She cleared her throat as she pulled out her PJs. She left the room for a second; Ken took the time to change as well. While waiting for her, he sat in her computer chair (quickly by-passed her password, the genius that he is, figured out it was his last name), took notice of the group picture as her desktop theme, and checked his own email. "Huh?"

She walked in. "What's up?" noticing his astonished face.

"I have an email from a guy named… Willis? There is something wrong in the Digital World?" at his words she was right next to him leaning down to look at the screen. He looked over and blushed looking back the screen as she began to explain, "Willis is a friend of ours from New York. He helped us to defeat a viral digimon. It was kind of awesome to go to America for the first time. He's coming here? This must be bad." Ken went to get up to let her type a response back, but she just sat on his lap not giving a shit. "This just doesn't end does it?"

"Um," Ken swallowed, "Nope."

She continued, "Well we can't do anything about this now. We can wait until he gets here, we're too tired as a group to do anything, and everyone is still at the hospital." She was typing furiously away. When she was done she looked behind her and jumped up. "I'm sorry! I didn't even notice!"

Ken muttered, "It's okay," taking a cue from 'Davis comedy', "…wait, are you saying that I remind you of a chair?"

"No of course not! I-"

He started to chuckle, which was still rare for him. She smiled and got the joke. "I'll just get you set up." And that she did she laid down extra blankets on the floor for him, with a pillow. Offering her own bed, he refused.

As they had finally gotten settled, Ken was sitting under the covers on the floor as she turned off the light. She walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, sighing. He looked up at her, "What's wrong?"

"We take our eyes off the Digital World for one second something goes wrong… And look at our group…" She turned and fell face first onto her pillow, which a muffled, "Gah!" was heard.

He knew he was not good at these things but he gave it a try, "Um try not to stress out. You need your rest for tomorrow. I am sure everything can be fixed, we just need to stick together that's all…" She turned to look at him, his nervous kind eyes shined in the light proved by the night window. He stood up and pulled out the covers and put them over her. "It must be hard. Try not to put everything on yourself, which I have a feeling you are already, seeing how you have the crest of love. Just relax, tomorrow is another day. Why don't we stop at your family's convenience store and pick some things up for the others and the digimon in the Digital World."

She smiled looking up at him, "Thanks, sounds like a plan." As he went to sit back down on the floor she stopped him by putting a hand around his wrist and moved over so he could sit on the bed. "Why didn't we figure it out sooner?"

He looked at her and realized she was insecure, and that was the true reason why she wanted him there that night. "Even though we are ready to fight anything, fix anything, humans naturally don't want to think about the worst, let alone believe it." He looked down remembering the strong hatred he had for humanity, and how it still lingers. He sighed. "It is still taking me a while to get use to seeing things from a different light… it amazes me how everyone came together to help Tai and Kari out. Just the concern alone, before everything."

If Ken did not know, for a fact, that the Human species did not posses the superpower of telepathy, he could have sworn Yolei read his mind when she brought up, "You know everyone would have done the same for you." He looked over at her. "We all worry about each other. Don't put yourself outside of the group because of the past. You know we have spoken secretly behind your back." He looked at her questionably she quickly continued, "Come on, like we can't pick up how much you beat yourself up about being the almighty Digimon Emperor." She giggled and noticed he shivered. Either because of the cool night air or because of his past, she opened up her covers. He leaned his back against the head of bed covering his legs. "It sucks you were so sheltered, maybe you wouldn't have a problem seeing the hope humanity has."

"All I have to do is look at TK." He cracked a smile and she laughed a little. "Take the Kamiya family for instance. That's all I saw, this sick twisted world that-"She took his arm and cuddled with it. He slid down next to her; the warmth bringing him to ease. She moved closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

She muttered, "But look at you now, crest of kindness. Empathy within you, trust yourself. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for it."

"Thank you, Yolei." And within seconds they both passed out.

The next morning Yolei stepped out to inform them that Ken slept over. He changed his pants, but kept the jersey on, and nervously stepped out and went to the kitchen. He greeted and introduced himself, where they were both shocked to see the famous child prodigy within their home. He took as set next to the father as Yolei and her mom prepared breakfast (of course Ken offered to help and was immediately denied). Yolei's dad leaned over to him, Ken became a little apprehensive, "Sir I swear nothing-"He put a hand up to stop him and whispered, "Honestly I don't care. I have been worried because of how geeky she is," he looked over at his daughter chatting away with her mom, looking back to Ken, "that she wouldn't get a date for the prom, let alone a guy in her room." He peered at Ken's shocked face and added, "I'm not about to assume anything about anyone, Mr. Ichijouji."

After that awkward breakfast, they both headed back to the hospital to check up on their friends and to inform everyone about Willis' arrival.


	8. Chapter 8

Note to Readers: I finally found Mr. Kamiya's first name! I did do a lot of research, stumbled upon a Wiki a little to late… I fail… I'm sorry! Anyway, here is more. I thank everyone for their comments and reviews!

Once Yolei and Ken arrived, they sent a text to everyone for an important meeting in the waiting room. Some had also received the email.

Izzy sighed, "This is my fault I should have been on guard as I usually am, over the digital world."

TK spoke up, "It's not completely your fault Izzy. Shit happens and things slip through the crack. We'll be able to handle all of this."

Cody reminded them, "But now we are two people short."

Izzy was on his laptop typing away, "Hey guys take a look at this. There are parts that aren't even registering on the map." He turned it around to face them so that they could get a glance at what he was referring to.

Ken pointed out, "Something must be obstructing the signals. We'll go in and take a look around to come up with a plan."

As the digidestined came up with plans for after Willis' arrival, Sasaki and his assistant knocked on Davis' door. Jun greeted them, "Oh hello sir." She stepped aside to let them in.

Sasaki asked, "Where is your mother?"

"Up in Kari's room with my Dad," Jun replied.

"Can we have a word alone with Davis?" the assistant asked.

"Of course" with that she walked out and shut the door behind her.

Sasaki turned around to look at Davis, who was already talking, "Look I don't know much else about the guy. I told you everything I know and remember."

"Yeah well not everything." He threw papers on Davis' lap. "Would you mind telling me why we found a little bit of you inside Kari?"

With his usual idiot come backs Davis stammered, "I don't know what your heh talking about!" Looking away, "You must have the wrong guy-!" followed by some nervous laughter.

The woman said, "Cut the crap kid."

His whole body relaxed as he looked down. In a low voice, "Look, she was forced too. It was after I fought with him and lost."

Sasaki pressed on, "How did he make you?" 

Davis continued in a cool monotone, "He made me lay on the couch."

Sasaki asked, "Did he have the gun in hand?" 

"I don't remember if it was the gun or knife… All I know is that he had Tai."

Sasaki saw deep raw emotion in this kid, all his anger and frustration started to surge, his voice started cracking, "All I could do was lay there, trying to make it end as fast as possible since she was in so much pain." The images from that night played like a movie in his mind. What if everyone else finds out what he had done to Kari? Everyone would stop talking to him, being his friend. He would no longer be a part of the digidestained. What if Tai could never forgive him… He took the nearest thing he could break and chucked it across the room. He hated himself so much. Without noticing that he was thinking allowed, "Maybe Tai would have rather have died there than what he had to watch." He started shaking and crying, "GOD DAMN IT!" He put his head in his hands. The woman sat down next to him and went to hold his hand which he flung away. "Don't! Go to Kari, she's the one that needs consoling. I don't deserve any of this." He started to rip the IV out. The woman pushed him back and held him down.

Sasaki stepped outside to look for a doctor when he saw Ken and TK walking up the hallway, they looked over to spot Sasaki as he said, "Hey get over here quick!" They both ran over and entered.

They saw Davis struggling against the assistant. "Davis!" TK exclaimed. The two of them held him down.

"Let go of me! Don't just leave!"

Ken looked softly down at his best friend, "We're not going anywhere Davis."

"Yeah nothing could make us. Just breath and calm down, everything's going to be okay." TK explained.

"No your lying, your going to hate me!"

TK and Ken looked at each other for a second confused and then back at Davis. To the investigators error, the papers were still on Davis' lap. Ken let go of Davis and picked one up. The woman went to snatch it from him but he pushed her back and scanned the page quickly, DNA sample, Hikari Kamiya. An image of a bunch of black and gray lines fit to scale next to another. Hikari Kamiya: Postive. Another image same underneath, Taichi Kamiya: Negitive. Another set comparing, Susumo Kamiya: positive. Final one on the sheet, Daisuke Motomiya: positive. Ken looked up from the sheet and locked eyes with Davis, sheer panic flowed through his veins. He just wanted to run out of there, as fast as he could. He took all his weight and flung it on TK, making them both fall to the floor.

Ken jumped over the bed and rolled Davis onto the floor pinning him down. "Stop Davis! You're going to rip your wound open!" He took Davis by the collar, "Stop! Calm down! I know you have a good explanation for this!" Davis just looked up at him still panicking a little. He was taking note that Ken hadn't punched him in the face which was always a good sign. TK moved, putting his back against the bed, looking a little confused.

Davis grabbed onto Ken's arms, eyes closed and head tilted towards his chest. "Blood was just everywhere Ken." He grabbed onto Ken's collar, "Tai was bleeding and there was nothing we could do. The fucker used that to his advantage. He made her…" Ken could feel him shaking uncontrollably underneath him. "I couldn't do anything I swear." He was almost pleading. Ken got off him slowly as to not hurt his leg, yet Davis wouldn't let go. Panic still in his veins and irrational thoughts, that once Ken left the room this would be the last time he would see him.

"What exactly is going on?" TK asked.

Davis' voice was muffled in Ken's chest, "Fucking show him I don't fucking care anymore."

Ken handed it over as a doctor came in, "What is going on! Get this kid back into bed!" The doctor looked at the investigator, "This is also what you wanted right?" He pushed another file folder into Sasaki's chest as he rushed over to Davis, Ken helping the doctor getting Davis back onto the bed. Noticing Davis' was still panicking, the doctor gave him a little sedative Davis' body relaxed for the second time, now gazing at the ceiling. The doctor left disgruntled, Sasaki was still standing in the room. Now TK's anger started, Davis looked over at him, "I did think about you, you know. But what would you have done?"

TK just looked at him and sighed, "Davis, I don't doubt you. Try to see that my anger is directed at someone else listed on this paper."

Sasaki walked over to Davis again and showed him another paper, "You left this part out too."

Davis glared at him, "SERIOUSLY? Can we stop? YES THAT'S TRUE TOO! Are you happy now?"

Sasaki looked down at the boy, "You really think this added information satisfy's a sick craving for this kind of knowledge? Don't forget, I am on your side in this battle." With that Sasaki left the room with his assistant.

Davis yelled, "IT'S NOT GOING TO HELP CAPTURE HIM!"

Ken softly said, "Just relax Davis. We're still here." Ken and TK watched Davis, still tears in his eyes, ease into a slumber.

Meanwhile up in Kari's room, Diana was sitting and chatting with Kari when Mr. Motomiya walked in. Diana asked, "Well?"

He replied, "Yep it's on its way to become finalized."

Kari looked at both of them confused as they sat down next to her. Diana started with, "I know your world must feel like a never ending twister. We," taking Mr. Motomiya's hand into hers, "don't have a big place at the moment, but we do know that it would not be fair for you to be thrown into the foster system. Then to be separated from your brother and your friends. So-"

Mr. Motomiya finished he sentence, "we would like for you to join our family."

Kari sat there astonished then leaned over to hug Diana. The idea that she wouldn't be separated from her brother was the best gift anyone could bring.

Diana looked at Kari, "We already talked to Jun about it and she can't wait to have a sister. I don't think she ever forgave us for having a brother instead." This made Mr. Motomiya laugh, but reminded Kari of Davis. How would he feel about this? However in her heart this was an even bigger bonus.

Kari then asked, "Can I go see Tai now?" With that Diana told her the truth and what to expect as she helped Kari into a wheel chair.

As they pushed her into Tai's room, she saw Sora sleeping in a chair next to him. She stirred awake and saw Kari. Sora stood up and walked over to Kari to help her over to her brother. Kari sat down next to him and held his hand. She looked up at Sora, "I wish I had my whistle to blow in his ear." She giggled a little. Sora wondered how Kari could be so calm with Tai like this.

"Hey there Tai, it's time to wake up. They most likely won't let me stay here forever, but hopefully I am here when you do decide too."

As Willis came down an escalator from arrivals, he spotted Matt holding a sign, 'Willis'. As he walked up to him and asked, "Is that really necessary?"

Matt sarcastically replied, "Yeah, just to embarrass you all the more. If I have to come here and be an escort, I might as well go all out." They greeted each other and walked to the parking garage. Matt explained to him why Tai, Kari, and Davis were in the hospital. "Everyone is waiting for you at there, you will be staying with Izzy. I would offer my house, but I won't be there as often."

"I am really sorry that all this is happening to you guys. I am fine with anything. I-" Willis stopped talking as they walked up to a white minivan. He chuckled and sarcastically remarked, "And here I thought you were this ravishing rock star." As he put his bag in the trunk, "When Yolei emailed me that you were coming to pick me up, I started dreaming on the plane, seeing myself with you, riding in this Lamborghini convertible, and yet, you have a minivan."

Willis heard his voice echo through the parking lot, "It's my Dad's!"

When they arrived at the hospital, TK and Ken had also recently walked into the smaller waiting room Davis' family used before. "Willis!" Yolei stood up and everyone warmly greeted him.

Yolei introduced Ken. Willis reached over to shake hands, "So you are the infamous Digimon Emperor! Nice to make your acquaintance!"

"Trust me, I'm not proud of it." Ken shook his hand.

Mimi asked, "Why didn't you just go through the Digital world to get here? Its much cheaper."

Willis looked at her, "Because Terriermon locked the portal, then when I tried to open another one, it was also not working."

Izzy put his hand to his chin, "Oh I see, the Zones in your region are blocked."

Willis added, "But Terriermon said he did it."

Izzy rebuttled, "To that one specifically, but I am sure he didn't do it to the others you checked, that's to much of an area to cover."

Yolei exclaimed, "Can whole regional zones be blocked like that?"

"Yes, Genni locked us out for awhile to reset the digital world. So naturally it would make sense that zones can be locked independently, well in this case regionally, from within the digital world," Izzy replied.

"But who would do such a thing?" TK asked.

Willis put forth, "What if there is another kid trying to be a copy cat? Maybe another 'Digimon Emperor', but this time 'Digimon Chancellor'?" This got a couple of chuckles, even from Yolei.

Izzy stated while typing away, "I am going to send an email out to Derek and Catherine."

Willis asked, "Who?" 

"Derek is from Australia and Catherine is from France. They both also have different regional zones that they access from; I wonder if they are blocked. Right now we are still fine. We are unaffected by any of this. But I see what you mean; there is loss data, which matches what you saw through the terminal."

TK said, "Why don't we go to the Digital world now? Willis, you must be worried about Terriermon, maybe he could give us some clues."

Cody spoke up, "Yeah and I'll go with you too."

With that Izzy turned his laptop around, "Alright. But I don't have much battery life left and I left my charger at home, so make it quick."

Joe's voice rang out, "Well that's convinent."

Izzy defended himself, "I was in a hurry!"

Matt checked the door and nodded a clearance. Before the three knew it, they landed into the digital world. As they surveyed their location, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Patamon came flying over with Veemon, Agumon , Gatomon, and Armadillomon running underneath. "Hey TK!"

TK greeted them warmly, "Oh hey Patamon. Hey guys."

Veemon asked, "Hi there Willis! Long time no see! How's Davis and the others?"

Cody stated, "Their doing okay. Have you seen Terriermon?"

Veemon thought for a second, "Nope can't say that I have. He is usually over on the Server Continent."

TK said, "I am sorry to cut this short but be prepared because we are going to be searching for him tomorrow okay? Can you get everyone together?" 

Patamon said, "You got it!"

Veemon said, "Please tell Davis I miss him!"

Agumon added, "And Tai!"

Gatomon continued, "And Kari!"

TK smiled, "Of course!" And with that they went back to the real world, nothing being out of the ordinary.

Izzy powered down his laptop to save the battery.

The day wore on and by night time, Kari was back up in her room, and the digidestined went home, all except Matt. He volunteered to be on guard with Tai that night, since Sora had the night before. Izzy left him with his laptop just in case. Matt walked into Tai's room and closed the door. The only light in the room was a dim one near Tai's bed. Matt looked over at Tai as he went to sit next to him, "See everything falls apart when you're not around." He sighed as he sat down in a chair and put Izzy's laptop in the empty seat beside him. He clicked the power on, he did not take notice of the light illumining, indicating the webcam was on. After he quickly checked any email from the others, his curiosity set him to see if there was anything weird going on through the portal window. As soon as he opened it up he found himself transported to the digital world. He fell onto the ground and pushed himself up with his hands, "This isn't right, only Davis' and the others can open up the portal with their digivices." That's when it clicked in his head, Tai shouldn't have been able to open the portal either. It was dark where he was. He looked around, "Gabumon?" He got up and tried to go back where he came, but it was locked. He looked around again and started in another direction, thinking he may be able to get back though another portal. As soon as he pushed some brush aside, something wrapped around his arms and legs pulling him back, slamming him on the ground. He was soon flipped over facing the ground once again. He struggled to free himself with no avail. He looked up to see that vegetable like digimon holding him down, "What are you doing?" Mett let out a frustrated growl. "This feels like Déjà vu… Let me go!"

With that he heard a dark chuckle and a very cold sensation seem to enter the back of his neck, and went through the main nerves of his body. "Don't worry, Yamato. I will." His eyes seemed to fog over with those words. His usual cerulean blue eyes full of life now seemed to have no purpose. "You can let him go now." The digimon obeyed the command. Matt did not move. The dark figure walked up and placed two dark pieces into his hand. "Go now." With that Matt stood up and walked back to the portal which opened and sent him back to the real world. He stood over the still unconscious Tai.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Note to Readers: Thank you so much for your reviews. It gives encouragement to continue and know I am still on the right track with this story. I hope you continue to enjoy reading. This is my aim!

Disclaimer: I am not the owner or creator of the Digimon Series. This is a fanfiction that is not intended to be sold or distributed for profit.

Sora slowly opened the door to Tai's room to find Matt sprawled out all over the two chairs sleeping. She tapped him on the shoulder. His usual bight eyes blinked open to look back at her. A relieved smile appeared on his face. "You're relieved from duty sir."

He chuckled and while rubbing his eyes, sat up. He looked over to see Joe quietly coming in with a tray loaded with four coffees, followed by Izzy who was holding a bag of bagels with Yolei's convenience store logo. Izzy put the bag down on a table with plates and greeted him, "Good morning sleepy head. We are in luck! Yolei's family gave these to us for free."

Sora sat down next to Matt and passed him a coffee that he sipped, "Thanks guys."

Joe muttered, "Milk and three sugars right?"

Matt chuckled a little remarking, "Don't you think we know a little too much about each other?"

Izzy took the laptop and started charging it when Sora stated, "We found out from Jun, this morning, that Kari and Davis are going to be released. Plus they are going to be living with the Motomiyas."

Izzy started laughing, remarking, "Oh that poor woman!"

Matt almost spit out his coffee, then composed himself to ask, "What's the plan for today?"

Izzy sat on the floor and looked up at Matt, "My idea is that we have two groups set out to the areas affected to see if there are clues, maybe the Digimon in the areas can give us something. They will inspect the areas and give a report when they come back. Who knows? Maybe someone will announce themselves."

Matt started rubbing the back of his neck, as if it were stiff. Joe was watching Matt carefully and noticed he was pale. Matt asked, "Who is going with who?" 

Sora saw out of the corner of her eye, Tai's hand starting to move. Everyone fell silent as she moved over to him and took hold of it. He opened his eyes, she whispered, "Hey there Tai." He freed his hand from her and waved to her then everyone. He signaled for a pen which was quickly provided by Izzy, along with paper of course. With a shaky hand he wrote Kari's name on paper.

She was smiling brightly, "She's fine Tai. She came to see you yesterday." He started drawing something.

Matt took it and looked at it. He knew what it was suppose to be however he glanced at him and joked, "Tai. This looks like a penis, what the hell?"

"Matt!" Sora exclaimed. And Tai gave him the finger, making Izzy and Joe start laughing. Everyone could tell Tai had a little smirk on his face and a little more light in his eyes. Laughter _is_ the best medicine.

"This is why I don't play Pictionary with you…" Joe started laughing harder. He put the paper back down and continued seriously, "She didn't have her whistle on her. I think the staff has it or maybe it's with evidence." He took a deep breath. "Sorry we didn't get over to you quicker…" Tai reached over and tried to pull Matt closer, but he was really holding on to him and Matt had to move closer. "What?"

Tai tried to punch him in the arm, which was just really a tap and wrote, "STFU. Not your fault."

Matt chuckled a little, "Ah Tai."

Sora held his hand as they continued talking about the plans for the Digital World as Tai continued to going in and out of sleeping.

"Well I was thinking-" Izzy was cut off by Joe.

"Matt you don't look so good." Matt looked up at Joe, who walked over to him and a put hand over Matt's head. His eyes bugged out a bit, "Matt! You're burning up. Come on I am getting you home."

Matt argued, "But I want to stay and help out-"

Izzy silenced him, "I will just reconfigure the groups. You can't be much help if you get sick or sicker. If we need you we will call you. I will keep you updated." 

Sora smiled, "Feel better Matt" with that he was escorted out the door.

Later on that day, Kari and Davis were discharged. Kari stayed with Tai in his room. The doctors became worried about Tai's progress. They believed the infection in his body was causing him to have a spike in his fever, so they put him on more medication. Joe on the other hand, was over at Matt's house, trying to get his fever under control. Matt passed out in a cold sweat as soon as he hit the pillow on his bed. Joe was writing this off as stress.

The digidestined headed to the Digital World via the portal back at the school. As Willis' team was flying to their destination with the help of Halsemon and Stingmon, Yolei raised an interesting question, "Willis, how are you able to be here when you have school?"

"It's called summer vacation. We have three months off-"

"WHAT?" Yolei exclaimed, "You have to be kidding, I would kill for that!"

As they reached the area, where Terriermon was last seen, it looked like a complete void. They landed near the edge. Ken looked over to see a tree half there. It looked as though it was cut straight down with a knife. It seemed like a war zone. One half looking untouched the other was dark, burnt looking. There were pieces of data floating, when looked at from afar, it looked like ashes floating and falling about. Ken grabbed one mid-air and flipped it. "This is odd. I wonder that would happen if I just-" He went to take a step over the line. Willis yelled, "NO DON'T!" but nothing happened.

Willis remarked, "You know for a genius, you don't seem to have common sense. You don't just go into places, what if it tore your data apart?"

"I guess Davis is rubbing off on me." Ken looked out and kept walking.

"Willis?" Terriermon's voice came out from nowhere. The little long eared friend jumped into his arms.

"What happened?" Willis asked while hugging him.

"It was horrible, it was like a huge bomb exploded and sucked the life out of everything. Some Digimon were trapped.. I was afraid if you came that it would get you too!" Terriermon buried his head into Willis' chest.

"So it destroyed the area taking life with it. Weird, this doesn't even sound like a virus."

Ken kicked some pieces over to find that there was some data reconfiguring itself. "Its regenerating look. I wonder if this is a defragmentation process, or something close to climate changes in our world."

"That seems plausible, but why the digimon as well?" Willis had a point. Nothing seemed to make sense.

Meanwhile, with the land trek with Cody, TK, Mimi and Sora, TK couldn't seem to get Davis off his mind. The meltdown he had, it unnerved him to think this was all real and happening. Where the hell was Susumu? It even made him nervous that man was still out and about.

They reached a desert like area before a jungle, which Mimi, Sora, and TK knew well. Sora noted, "Tropical Forest." That moment TK relived a memory of walking through with the other Digidestined, his brother remarking, "Moving right along, folks, keep it moving. Our next stop on the tour will be the forest of irrelevant road signs. No pictures, please." TK giggled a bit.

Cody looked at him, "What?"

"We got lost here once. But it didn't look like this…" The same thing Willis and the others saw happened to this place. After some investigation, they headed back to give some details over to Izzy. The group suck with the "Climate Change" idea for the moment there were simply no other leads.

While the digidestained were trying to fit pieces of a puzzle together, Davis had arrived home. He opened the door, again with difficulty. And hobbled his way in, leaving his crutches by the door. Standing there, he sighed looking at his room. He muttered, "Another day," he tripped and stopped himself from falling by grabbing onto the wall, "in this really," he tried to hop over something else to get to his bed, "messy room."

Jun looked in from the door, and softly added, "You know you should then clean this place up." She picked up a few clothing items and put them neatly into the closet. Davis hopped over something again and the sound of a metal spring going off made him wince in pain. He looked down. He said and did nothing to react to it. Jun watched as he just hopped over to his bed, looked at his foot, pulled it out. He stared at the bloody staple for a moment, and placed it on the night table. He laid down without a word. Jun voyaged over picked up the stapler and threw it out of the room, "You know, my brother would have acted like a raving lunatic and would have started talking to that staple, right?" He looked over at her. She was taken back but the look of hopelessness in his eyes. She took the covers and placed it over him and sat down next to him. She picked up picture up off the floor, looking at it she said softly, "This is my brother right here." Holding up the picture with him and Tai smiling brightly, "All I am saying is, eventually, no matter how annoying he may be, I want my perverted, crazy, brother that should-be-locked-up-in-an-asylum back." She placed picture on the night table next to him. Without a word, he started to fall asleep. Once he did, Jun started cleaning up his room.

As night fell, Izzy was next in line to stay with Tai. Kari was brought back to her new home, where a cake awaited her. Davis couldn't join in the welcome party; he was still asleep in his room. Kari quietly walked in and sat on the edge of his bed, he opened his eyes and the blood rushed from his face. "Hey, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." His eyes started watering. "Kari I-" She moved closer putting a finger on his lips. She leaned over and kissed his forehead, which seemed oddly warm. "Don't worry sillyhead, sleep and get better, okay?" She smiled and took notice of the picture and giggled, when she looked back he was in dreamland.

Three weeks have passed.

Tai was making a full recovery and was to be discharged that day. The digidestined were still at a loss as to what happened in the digital world, but nothing had happened since. To their amazement, it looked like Ken was right. It was merely a catastrophic shift in data, the area recuperated. So as soon as Tai was discharged they decided they would all go to the digital world to celebrate. When they got to the school, Kari mumbled, "Hey guys, you can go ahead without me, I'm not feeling too well."

"But Kari!" Davis whined, "A party is not going to be the same without you!"

"Don't you live with her now? Why are you complaining?" Yolei argued.

Izzy chimed in, "It's okay guys I will stay back with her. Go, I will watch from here."

Tai put a hand on his sister's back, "Are you sure you're going to be okay, Kari?"

"Of course, Tai." She sat down next to Izzy and with that they all held up their digivices, and were transported to the digital world. When the group landed, TK gave a relieving sigh, "Ah it's good to be back right Matt?"

"Yeah it sure is." Matt replied. TK turned to look to his right to see no one standing there. "Matt?"

Matt with stain in his voice, "TK I am right here!"

Tai even said something, "You can't see him TK?" He also didn't get an answer. "Matt can you see me?"

Davis answered that question, "I can see you." With that Ken walked right through Davis. "What the hell!" He paused, still baffled, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"Davis is missing," Ken pointed out. "So is Tai." However there was something Ken did not voice, that there was an odd familiar feeling around.

Frustrated, Davis yelled, "We are right here! Let's not play games you guys!"

The three "missing" digidestined heard a chilling voice chuckling, Matt watched Davis who seemed to fizz in and out, as an unclear reception on a television. Tai looked down at his own hands to see it doing the same thing. The three of them noticed a dark hole appear beneath them. The only words out of Tai's mouth were, "Oh shit" as they fell through.

Willis looked down at his digivice, while Cody looked back through the portal, "Hey Izzy, Matt, Tai, and Davis are missing were they sent somewhere else by accident?"

"I donno I'm checking." Izzy started typing feverishly. "This is really odd. I couldn't have done that much damage to the portals."

Kari had her head on the table and muttered, "I think I am going to be sick" stumbled as she got out of the chair and ran out of the room.

Izzy could hear Willis' voice through the computer, "I am not getting a signal from them. What about you Ken?"

Ken shook his head no. They all decided to go out looking for them, even with no leads as to what portal they could have gone through.

Matt stood near Tai and face palmed himself. "I can't believe this."

Tai's concerned voice asked, "What is it, Matt?"

Holding the bridge of his nose, eyes squinted, he sighed, "Emo clowd, that's what this feels like. The fucking emo cloud. This isn't cool anymore."

Davis pointed out, "But look we are on a beach. If there is a bright side to this, surf's up?"

Tai looked out to see a light house, "Look, it's not shining light, its dark." With that he felt his heart start to race, his eyes glazed over, his mind started to swim with the memories of what happened back with his father. How he was hopeless to defend Kari. He fell to his knees right onto the water's edge. The cold seemed to rush from the back of his neck, down his spine. His hands suddenly went right up to his head, in a weak childlike voice, "I couldn't do anything…"

"Tai?" That's when Matt realized it. These waters were what engulfed him in the cave, the worse he felt the deeper he was, as though drowning in sorrow, doubt, and plan darkness of his soul. He automatically went to Tai's side along with Davis. "Tai, no don't blame yourself. Look at me Tai." He wouldn't budge. "Tai, if you don't get a hold of this it's going to engulf you!"

Davis grabbed a hold on his chest; he too started to feel a chill. Feeling panic rising, he fell back looking at Tai. His own eyes glazed over thoughts wrapping around his head. _He_ couldn't figure it out in time, how _he_ could have done that to Kari, how _he _almost let Tai die. He was the second leader of the Digidestined, how come he was not strong enough? It was so simple, call the police… why take anything into his own hands… Why did he even brake down like that in front of TK and Ken? Was everything he thought of himself a lie? Was he really just weak?

Matt stood up and yelled, "GUYS SNAP OUT OF IT! YOU'RE NOT TO BLAME FOR WHAT HAPPENED!" That's when his voice in his head started, 'I can't even get them to listen to me. Just because of that one event, did it really make us that far removed as friends? Are we not as close as we all seem? Am I living a lie?' That's when a wave came in and drew them out into the ocean.

A dark figure was watching from a screen chuckling, "Just a little more … to seal them within themselves. Watch as their own darkness envelopes them. Interesting how the leader fell first… such sorrow." He laughed. "Ironic?"

Matt started to think, 'Wait no, I can't think like this.' He blinked, and turned his head to the other two floating, unmoving, eyes closed, within the dark waters, oddly enough he could breath. His body felt like lead as he tried to move. "Tai!" Tai looked up at him. "Tai listen to me, when you all were in the hospital; I saw Kari first and was amazed at how well she was. I knew it was because of you. You protected her in the time she needed you!"

"No Matt, you're wrong…" Tai's voice echoed.

"Kari would be dead if it wasn't for you!" Matt yelled.

"It was only because Davis showed up…Just leave me alone Matt, I can't help anyone…anymore…"

The figure started laughing hard, "Oh nice try Yamato." He clenched his fist and that is when he too felt a chill go down his spine, to be consumed by the little darkness he had left in his heart. He clicked something on a board of other switches. For a while they flooded down there, dark swirls wrapped around their legs and crawled up their bodies, to engulf them in a constant state of darkness. When it was complete, the figure pushed a key. A dark light started to glow on the back of their necks. "Easy manipulation of amnesia, right Yamato?" He pressed another key and a dark flying digimon appeared, lifted them out of the water and took them to a portal from the World of Darkness to the Digital World.

As the digimon dropped them off, the dark figure was laughing while watching their worst memories being played on his screen.

Once they all were together, Izzy felt more at ease, and decided to take Kari to the doctor.

To be continued…

Note again: Please let me know what you think, reason is, I think I am moving to slow through the story. I am very tight on detail. Next chapter may take me a little while to write. I have a midterm, three major papers to write. So I am hoping some time next Wednesday, October 13, 2010, I will have something up. Everything lands on Monday and Tuesday. I am going to try to put something up on Friday Oct. 8, 2010. If you want the next chapter in parts let me know.

If not I am really sorry and I hope it's worth the wait. There is going to be a lot of action in the next chapter. I wouldn't keep you hanging like this! Hint: Three major things are going down in the next chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Readers: I am sorry for being late! I hope it is worth it, thank you for your kind and helpful words. I am sorry for any grammatical errors, right now as I am typing this to you, it is 3am EST, the time I finished with the chapter. I wanted to put this up before you would think I abandoned this project. I made this chapter longer, on a word processer it is a total of 11 pages long. The average so far for the other chapters is about 7 or 8. There will be more to come! Thank you for your support, leave comments if you like!

The sound of a car rushing passed her, rattled the inside of her ear, as she waited for the crosswalk sign to signal the okay to cross. Kari was on her way for her follow up appointment with the doctor with Jun at her side. The slight drizzle of rain fell down, making good use of umbrellas. Jun glanced over with a concerned eye. Kari sighed, "I can't stop feeling this way." Jun said nothing as she waiting for Kari to continue. The signal changed, they stepped onto the wet asphalt, following the white striped ground, "That he is around the corner, in a window watching me, or hiding in a friggin bush. I feel pathetic…"

As they reached the other side, Jun took her arm smiling, "Hey come on now, it is perfectly okay." Kari looked up at her, "I'll be honest with you," she glanced back down at her, "why don't you think I would let you come alone?" Oddly enough this did make Kari feel better, she wasn't the only paranoid one.

Jun pushed the door open to the building complex and they made their way up to the doctor's office. After some time Kari found herself sitting in front of the doctor's desk, Jun sitting to her right.

"Well hello there Kari." The doctor was a woman, black hair and bright brown eyes, peering around behind rectangular glasses. Even though she was wearing the usual white coat, she brought a warm feel in with her. As she stepped in, she shut the door softly behind her. There was no rush; it was as though she had all the time in the world. "Is it okay that I talk about your medical with," she motioned to Jun, "I'm sorry, I don't believe we have met?" Jun smiled, "Jun." The doctor smiled in return, "Nice to meet you, I am Dr. Takahashi."

"I would like her here if it's okay?" Kari looked at the files the doctor put on her desk. Dr. Takahashi took a seat in her desk chair across from them, "How's your brother, I am a little surprised he's not here."

Kari smiled just that she was so kind to notice and ask, "He is a little ill himself, so Jun tagged along."

"Well that is nice. _So_ how have you been feeling? The same I am guessing." She took a pen out from her front pocket and flipped through some papers.

"Yeah… Why what's wrong with me?"

Dr. Takahashi gave a little I-know-something-you-don't-know smirk, "Oh there is nothing _wrong_ with you, Hikari. There is nothing _wrong_ with having a baby." Her mouth fell open (so did Jun's), in a semi-dazed voice, "Wait what?"

"Your blood tests indicate that you are indeed going to have a baby. Now I know the past, though I don't want to upset you by bring it up. We can do tests to determine who, though I do strongly advise against it. Your young, we should just be patient and wait until the baby is born to find out. Complications and risks at your age should be avoided." While Kari was still dazed the doctor walked around to the front of her desk kneeling to Kari's level, "Hikari. Your name says it all. Light: you can light up any situation, everything is going to be okay. This can be seen as a good thing, not a bad one. There is nothing bad about a new life. There are many options and my phone is always, _always_ on."

Kari took a deep quivering breath. This is not what she had expected. She didn't even think that this could be possible after being in the hospital and their efforts… She was a little panicked but the kind words of the doctor seeped in. She was right. There is nothing _wrong_, just a little more difficult. Jun watched Kari smile. "Okay. One step at a time. What's next?" Jun was floored at Kari's calm and mature disposition.

On their way home, Jun treated Kari to a milkshake. As they continued home, they kept talking. Jun pointed out, "You know, I can only imagine what Davis will come up with for Halloween costumes. A soccer ball, a noodle bowl, soy sauce… " This made Kari laugh whole heartedly. Then she looked up at Jun, "I guess your mom-" Jun shock her finger no.

"Our mom, Kari." This made Kari smile a bit, "And before you even put the thought into your head, you are not a burden. Shit happens." Jun suddenly took a step back to look at Kari, confusing her. Mockingly she said in an aristocratic tone, "Oh look, darling! You're glowing! Oh I should have known! How silly of me!"

They made their way up to the apartment to find Tai cooking. He turned around almost in a monotone voice, "Hey. I felt bad for not being able to go so I thought I would make lunch."

Kari walked over to him and hugged him, then felt his forehead which was still warm, "Tai I'm worried about you…"

He took a bowl and brought it to the table that was already set, "So what did the doctor say?"

Kari nervously glanced over at Jun who gave a reassuring nod. Tai grabbed another bowl off the counter. Kari took a deep breath, then muttered in a small voice. "I'm pregnant." The salad bowl that he was holding, fell crashing onto the floor, as he stood there looking at his younger sister. "Wait Tai don't worry!"

With that Davis opened his door and appeared in blue pajamas, with yellow rubber ducky's printed on them. He looked out and while rubbing his eyes, he asked, "What happened? Are you okay?" He blinked looking at the table and food. In a low voice, "Wait there is a party…with food? And I wasn't invited?" He paused letting his hand drop limply at his side, "Lame..."

Jun shoved Kari to Davis and muttered, "I will take care of Tai. You two need alone time. Go go!" Before they knew it, Kari and Davis found themselves alone in Davis room… somehow…. and the door closed behind them. Kari looked at him. He was obviously also under the weather, so she sat him down on his bed, and took a seat next to him.

"What's wrong?" He watched her every move. "Are you dying?" She laughed nervously, "No no, umm." She looked down, "I'm pregnant." For a moment there was deafening silence, but soon she felt warm arms wrap around her.

"Whatever you want to do, anything that you need, I'm here." That's when the stress relief sign flowed out of Kari. He continued, "I don't care who's it is. Fuck it." Even in his embrace, she felt this sorrow emitting from him. She kissed him on the cheek he was so adorable when mature.

As he went to open the door he looked at her, "Whatever happens, if adoption is in the cards, there is always the digital world. That kid is defiantly going to be Digidestained, no?" She giggled some, "Davis, I am not sure if that is an inherited trait."He opened the door, "Well that sucks. Come on free food, and you have to eat for two."

The news spread like wildfire among the digidistained, however at the same time something else was burning through the digital world…

The rain had stopped and the clouds were gone. The sky was a mix of pastel colors as the sun was disappearing to let the moon light the night. Ken "accidently" bumped into Yolei on the way to work, and "decided then" that he would walk with her. Thanks to Mimi's advice, Ken was able to execute this mission flawlessly. As Yolei was talking, Ken's cell phone went off, "How rude of my cell phone. Please excuse it." She giggled as he looked at it to find, "Its Izzy." He picked it up. Even Yolei could hear Izzy's frantic voice, "Ken, please come over to my place right away!" The little voice inside of Ken's head, 'Are you serious! I PLANNED FOR THIS AND IT WORKED!' His pleasant voice responded, "Sure Izzy I will be there right away." With the click of a button Ken looked at Yolei, "I'm sorry I-" Yolei put up her finger, "Shh Go. Send me a text to let me know what's going on and if you need me." He smiled gave her a quick hug, making her smile and blush, then he was off.

Yolei continued walking down the block to work. As she entered the phone was already ranging, she grabbed the phone before her father could. It was Kari's voice that greeted her, "Hey Yolei, do you happen to have Davis' favorite ice cream in stock-?"

"Chunky Monkey the American Ice Cream? Yep fresh shipment yesterday." Yolei heard Davis' 'HELL YEAH! WOOOOOO' In the background. "Is he still sick?"

"Yeah, so is Tai. I will be right down before he has an aneurism." With that he hung up, picking the keys up off the table. Tai turned putting an arm over the back of the couch to say, "I don't feel comfortable with you going alone-"

"I'll be fine, it's not too far away." With that she left before Tai could get a word in edge wise. He rose from the couch and walked over the window. Sitting on the arm rest of the chair, he gazed out the window, now the sky was a dark violet, random lights were on in the other buildings around, the cars head their lights on. He saw her leave down the block. He sighed; his thoughts were on his mom. Where could she be? Was she okay? He was shocked that she hadn't attempted to even contact them. That was the greatest disappointment; at that a spark of anger heated his core. As he looked down at the street level, something caught his eye, he spun around. Davis just came out of his room and opened his mouth to say something, but was pushed into the wall so Tai could get into the room, he grabbed something, he flung the front door open and ran like a bat out of hell.

Kari was already a block away from the store. Yolei was tying up the garbage under the counter, when her dad leaned over to ask her randomly, "So when is Ken sleeping over again?" She nearly hit her head. "Um I donno dad, I don't think he will." He sighed with a drawn out tone, "What did you do…?" She came up, "I didn't _do_ anything!"

"Well maybe that's your problem." A smirk appeared on his face as she blushed and became frustrated, "DAD! Are-aren't you suppose to beat him up or something if that was ever a thought in his mind? What happened to that? Huh?" He started laughing.

Outside, Kari had crossed the street and was on the block of the convenience store. She heard a car pulling up behind her, parking. With the car still running, Kari then heard a car door open behind her, before she could turn around to check, a knife pieced through her shoulder, and landed on the floor a few feet from her. Instinctively she grabbed a hold of shoulder. She moved to get the knife, "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" That was an all too familiar demanding tone, the blood drained from her face; she hard shuffling and a struggle behind her. Through the pain, and feeling the warm liquid between her fingers, she looked to see, Susumo was pulling her mother out of the back seat of the car.

With everything unbeknownst to anyone within the store, Yolei was pulling a load of trash to the back. "…and if you must know dad, he semi walked me to work today. I'll be right back I am going to put this in the dumpster." Her dad yelled back, "Don't forget to close the lid!"

As she opened the side door to the alleyway next to the store, she pulled the huge bag through the door and turned around to face a horrific scene one could only think was a nightmare. "KARI!" She was backing up into the ally way, her footsteps hitting the puddles along the way. Her father had her mother with rope around her throat. Yolei quickly spotted the injury on Kari.

Within seconds, Yolei saw Tai's silhouette run from the right to the center of the entrance of the alleyway. His voice rang out, "LEAVE HER ALONE!" There was a click; he raised his two arms, gun in hand. His father turned around reveling where his mother had been all along. His eyes widened as his chest was rising and falling rapidly. For a second, he didn't even recognize her. Her lip was bleeding, her hair was cut really short, and her eyes looked like she had not slept in days; as though they had been crying endlessly. Her face which use to glow, was now pale and waxy. She had men's slacks on, which were baggy on her pencil thin legs. The men's t-shirt she was wearing as covered in some blood and dirt, and seemed to be about ten times to big for her. "LET HER GO!" Susumo had immediately placed his mother in front of him like a shield; he quickly wrapped another piece of rope around her mouth, so that she couldn't talk.

Tai took notice of his father who looked like an old bum. He hadn't shaven in days and his hair all a rye. His shirt was fixed crookedly on his body. His half opened, bloodshot beady eyes, looked like he was having the time of his life. It was his chuckling made Yolei want to vomit. How could this man be their father? "Sorry, I can't do that," he said offhandedly. He shoved his wife forward and back again, as though to taunt Tai. This made his glass bottle of whiskey fall from his coat pocket and shatter across the pavement. "FUCK! You see what you made me do? YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SON!" He yelled making the gun shake in Tai's hand, not in fear, but with rage. "What are you Tai? Huh? What arrrrrre you good for?" Tai didn't say a word. "I know what you arrrrrrre." He said in a childish way. He bounced on the balls of his feet when he continued, "Oh OH OH! I know, I know, I KNOW! Let me answer this one Taichi!" Kari lost her balance fell backwards. Yolei took a step forward, but Susumo heard it in a serious angry voice without turning his head to look at her, "DON'T YOU FUCKING MOVE!" She froze. He cocked his head to the side, "The answer is simple, a failure, you are a failure Tai. Look at you standing there all mocho, where were you when Kari yelled for you in my room Tai?" Tai's heart skipped a beat; a cool chill ran down his spine. "Where were you when I mad Daisuke my little sex toy?" Yolei even made fists out of her hands. This even made her blood boil.

Tai exploded, "SHUT UP! HE IS NOT YOUR ANYTHING! Do not EVER say Davis' name like that EVER AGAIN!" His hands grew awfully steady as he said coolly between his teeth, "You don't deserve to." He raised his voice a little, "Yolei, get Kari and get out of here." As she went to move again, the crazed man exclaimed, "OOOOHHHH NO YOU DON'T MISSY! You see." He paused, "As we are having this nice conversation… HIKARI there is bleeding. I give her-," he paused to look at his watch, then looked back up to Tai's cold eyes, "another 5 minutes until you will have a chance saving her." His speech quickened as he added, "WITH calling the ambulance and the police to get there asses here and help you." He smiled and took a breath slowing down his speech once more, "Oh but dear Taichi, have you forgotten that I promised that I would kill mother here if I found you told our little family secret?" He smirked and chuckled. "Let's play a little game!" He started bouncing again as he continued, "Oh I like games… You see I can also kill your sister." He looked back at Tai, "This is how it works… If you go to save Hikari then I will kill your mother here, BUT if you leave her on the floor to bleed out I will let your mother go and you can live a peaceful life without ever seeing me again. Ka peesh?" He smiled, "You have to make a choice Taichi, their lives in your hands starting-" He glanced at his watch again, "-now!"

Yolei was shaking not knowing what to do. She looked to Tai whose eyes looked like he wanted to bring hell on earth to this man. He watched as silent tears fell down is mother's face. She was trying to shake her head no, her eyes franticly going from him then to the side, vainly trying to get her point across. He in the mean time was trying to figure out his best move… his thoughts were interrupted by that fucking annoying voice, "Taiiii your killing Kari… look she is shaking!" His laugh echoed off the walls of the alley, then added a side note, "I love this game!"

That's when Tai heard footsteps running towards him from his left. Davis, still in his ducky pjs, and Matt had just arrived. Davis instinctively started to run to Kari. Susumo tightened the ropes around his captive's neck. She chocked some then stopped, trying to gasp for air. Tai took his chances; as Davis was crossing in front of him, he tripped him, just as he shot the gun. Davis heard the bullet wiz by his ear then the stumbling of Mr. Kamiya's feet. As he fell face first in a puddle, he heard another bullet, and then another. Tai watched as his father fell down, his mother falling a few feet over to the side.

Then there was silence- nothing but water dripping off of some pipes and into the little puddles of water below.

Tai looked at his father and went to his mother, as Davis scrambled to get up to be by Kari's side; Yolei ran to call the ambulance. Tai pulled the ropes off of his mother and pulled her into his arms, "Mom! MOM!" He shook her a little and she coughed some. He looked to see how much his father did to her at a glance but instead found that he missed a shot… His body went numb. His eyes darted to meet hers. In a whispering quivering voice, he bent over his mother, "I'm sorry, Mom… I'm sorry!" Now he was shaking not knowing what to do, he tried to put pressure on her wound, but he could only watch as the blood was mixing rabidly with the water on the floor around him, it must have gone right through her… Her hand reached up to his cheek, "Shhhh, everything going to be alright…Shhh, you're my brave little boy." She smiled dreamily, "I am so proud of you. My courageous young man… You look after your sister like you always have okay? I will be okay now, because… I will know you're alright. I don't have to worry anymore." She smiled again to herself; she had aged so much from worry alone. Tears were falling down his face. She continued to ask Tai, "Was I a good mother?" Tai simply nodded, words wouldn't escape his throat. He swallowed hard, "Yes, we- we loved you healthy cooking…" She laughed a little then coughed; some blood appeared at the corner of her mouth. His breathing became labored as he lost control of the tears flooding down his face, his heart was pounding in his chest, in a desperate voice, "I'm sorry mom, I didn't- I didn't- mean too." His mistake was killing his mother… He held her hand. "Please Kari and I need you… We need you to come home and smell that healthy food you cook." He tried to smile, "Don't leave… PLEASE!" His eyes reminded her of her little boy, crying because he couldn't do anything to help Kari get better. With the little energy she had, she pat him on the head like she had when he was younger, she put her hand on his check and with her thumb wiped the tears from his eye. In the same tone she used then, "Shh, you did the right thing… just like with Grandpa, I am just going to sleep for a while, okay?" He nodded. She relaxed and a tear rolled down her closed eyes as she lay still. Tai heard her stop breathing and felt her heart slowly stop beating. "Good night Mama…" He gently laid her down on the floor and looked at her. She had a happy, content smile on her face; Tai hadn't seen that smile in years. He smiled a little and held her hand. "I love you mom. Good bye…" Tears were still streaming down his face. He placed her still warm hand on her stomach and stood up, pulling the gun at his side back into his hand. He stood up and turned his attention to his father, who was still breathing the air his mother could have had. He pointed the gun point blank, "Fuck you." And shot him again. He slowly lowered the gun to his side and let it slip out of his hand and fall with a clatter onto the cold damp floor where too his mother lay.

Matt's frantic voice broke the silence, "Tai, we have to go before the cops come and arrest you!" Tai glanced at Kari who was still breathing fine but looking pale, Davis looked up at him, "I will take care of her!"Matt interjected, "Their going to arrest you! We have to get you out of here." In the confusing panic, Matt led the way to the school where they could hideout in the digital world. As they turned the corner they soon heard the sirens blaring down the block behind them. They ran as fast as they could. As they got to the school, oddly the portal opened to them without the new digidestained, unfortunately for them, they didn't know it was a one way ticket to the Dark World.

~.~.~.

Ken was at Izzy's place trying to figure out that was going on with the digital world, they had figured out that the source of the destruction was coming from outside the digital world, taking away the other theory, but who was doing it? Another kid? But why? While in deep concentration, Ken's cell phone went off again, making the two jump like sleeping cats, it was Yolei who relied all the information as to what happened in a frantic tone. Ken asked, "How did Matt get involved?"

"He was on his way to Davis' place, TK and him were going to visit Kari about the news. TK got there and it was empty with the door open. Matt got the call from TK and saw Davis running towards him down the block. He followed him."

"Where is everyone now?"

Yolei whispered, "Tai and Matt are in the Digital World," as she continued Ken glanced at the monitor and typed in to find their location, "Kari is back in the hospital, Davis is with her." Nothing came up Ken muttered, "No their not." Yolei asked, "What?"

"Tai and Matt are not in the digital world." That is when he heard the investigator on the other side. "Yolei can you get all your friends to go down to the precinct, we want to see where Tai and Matt could have gone too." Yolei said, "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah Izzy and I are on our way."

While waiting for the group of kids to show, Yolei was still in her work uniform, sitting in a questioning room, relaying her account of what happened in the Ally to another officer. She was being watched by Sasaki through the double pained glass. His assistant walked in, he muttered, "These kids are hiding something." She lifted an eyebrow as he looked at her and with an agitated voice, "They are like in a cult or something… I want them all in the room together when they come." And that was exactly what happened.

They were all sitting quietly around the rectangle table, Yolei, Cody, Willis, TK, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Sora, and Ken; Davis was still at the Hospital with Kari, which didn't stop Sasaki from coming in and questioning them as a group. He throw the file onto the table standing at the head as he began his rant, "Okay, can we not forget I am on your side? For the love of god? Susumo might be mixed in with the wrong crowd, I am not trying to scare you, its fact, and Tai is now out there," pointing towards 'out there', "who just killed him." He leaned on his two hands on the table looking around at the group, "I need to know where the kid is. He is not going to be in prison for life, he will be held for a hearing about how this happened out of defense, yes excessively for defense, which he may need some anger management, however, it was still defense. It was accidental that he killed his mom-"

"Wait what?" Joe exclaimed. Cody, Sora, Willis, and Mimi also looked astonished. Sasaki retorted sarcastically, "Sorry, you didn't get the memo?"

Yolei muttered, "Who do you think you are?" Cody added, "Yeah, this is not how my father would have conducted this!"

He ignored their questions and statements, "I know you kids know where they are. Something also is not clear to me. How did Mr. Ken Ichijouji, end up with a group like you?" Ken's eyes shifted, looking at how the group reacted around him. Yolei immediately retorted, "What you are saying, that he is too good for us?"

Sasaki opens the file, "Let's see here, he disappears. Upon his return, he quits the best team in the league to join Taichi and Davis' team. Hmm coincidence, I think not. I can understand how Tai, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, Sora, TK, and Kari met. Seven of you went to the same camp, it was only time till Tai's sister would join in your childhood bond. TK must have befriended Yolei and Cody who live in the same apartment complex as he does, while Davis met Tai at soccer. What is even weirder is how you guys are so close."

"What is wrong with that?" Izzy spat.

Sasaki stared him down, "Tell me Izzy, how are nerds treated in your school? You flock together no? How is it that a girl like Mimi who is way out of your league, somehow hanging out with you? Usually kids drift apart when they grow and change." Before anyone else could object that rude comment, "To top it all off," He looked to Willis, "why is an American suddenly showing up in Japan to meet with you guys?" He then looked to TK, "You went to America once. First it you and Kari in New York, you two may have bumped into Willis, who happens to live there, but suddenly Davis, Cody, and Yolei are on connecting flights to Texas. From there I don't know where you guys went." He opened the file to shift papers around taking some photo copies of bank statements, "I do have a hint though; with banks and some the help from the American government, I was able to find out that Kari purchased tickets on a credit card- three tickets, to the Mid-west. What is there, but only farm land." He looks at TK, "What did you guys want to go look at? Sightsee fields of corn, maybe see some cows take a shit? Well here is an interesting thing, Willis use to live out there. Why would you all suddenly meet up at his old place? Another question one may ask is why would Willis suddenly be on the next flight to Japan after Tai, Kari, and Davis are in the hospital?" He looked at Joe, "Aren't you suppose to be in your intership? My final question is," he looked to Mimi, "I know that it is in likely that you are a Russian spy but pray tell, how the fuck did you suddenly wind up at the Kamiya's, the night everything went down, without a plane ticket?"

They were all stunned to silence. Ken looked at the others and then back to him. "Turn the camera off."

"What?" He looked at Ken, who repeated himself, "Turn that camera off. And we will explain." Sasaki stared at him, thinking for the moment, what was more valuable to the investigation, he motioned for the okay. Once Ken saw the camera's green light turn off, in an angry tone, one that the others haven't heard since his emperor days, "First, if we told you anything from the beginning, you would think we were lying or crazy, so don't pull that shit." He looked to the glass, "bring me Izzy's laptop." He looked back to Sasaki, "while I explain, to this man, that there is another world that can be accessed through your computer. Only the digidestined can be transported there through the use of digivices to get to the digital world." He slammed his on the table. The rest followed suit, "The original digidestined have different ones if you notice." Sasaki recognized the old ones, it was found on Tai the night he was found. "Long story short, the torch has been passed to us new kids, with some veterans, TK and Kari." The assistant came in, Ken slid Izzy his laptop who would get the portal ready. Sasaki thought they were all insane, definitely in a cult, as Ken continued, "There are different portals around the world, with different domain servers that can access the digital world. Willis couldn't get through, worried, he showed up here, to find the mess at hand. As for Mimi, that is how she got to Tai's place. There is a new digidestined Michael over there that helps her gain entrance to the digital world. Tai got to the digital world by his com-" that's when it hit him. Tai shouldn't have been able to access the digital world. "Tai shouldn't have been able to go through."

Cody concurred, "Ken's right, only we can with our digivices." Yolei added, "So that would explain why they wouldn't be in the digital world."

"Wait wait wait," Sasaki looked at them in disbelief, "Are you saying that Matt and Tai would be in this 'digital world?'" Willis smirked sarcastically answering, "Wait, you didn't get the memo?"

Izzy flipped the computer around, "We help keep the digital world in balance. However, we have a new threat that we are trying to figure out. This is a portal."

Ken looked at him, "You still don't believe us huh?" He held up his digivice to the computer and vanished." Sasaki looked to the portal screen with shock, to see Ken waving back, "Hi!" The portal opened again to let him back.

TK stood up, "Now if you don't mind, will you take us to the school so I can find my brother?"

Sasaki unclipped the keys from his belt and lead the way to the police van, speechless at what he saw. They all continued the conversation; Ken explained how he set up the break in. While in the van Yolei stated, "Kari's digivice could have been nearby, which triggered the portal opening…" Izzy shook his head, "Impossible, she has to be holding it, trust me I did those tests with Davis' digivice in the computer lab. It's like security clearance- the owner has to be holding it."

Willis asked, "Who controls the security clearance?" There was silence. "You mean you never thought of this before?"

"We have, it use to be Jenni but now we just believe it's an anomaly from the world itself." Izzy looked to Ken who conformed it with a nod. Willis sank in his seat and looked out the window sighing, "What is wrong with us? Why are we so behind in figuring this shit out?"

Sora spoke up, "What if Jenni is back?" Joe added, "What if it is someone else that found control of it?" There was silence in the car as it pulled up in front of the school building. They looked to see a window and door open. Sasaki noted how smart these kids were, Matt must have jumped through the window to open the door from the inside to let the blood drenched Tai in, so as to not get blood anywhere. As they ran up the stairs, the assistant as well as Sasaki and some of the digidestained notices a slight blood drip trail along their course to the computer lab. They weren't lying. As they got to the room they saw the door was already open and the computer was on with the portal open. They split up to look for the two, but Ken yelled, "WAIT, they must have gone through, the blood trail stops here…"

~.~.~

When they landed in the Dark World, Tai looked around; again they both found themselves bewildered. This time Tai was feeling cold because he was wet, that is when he looked down at his hands. He completely lost it. The blood of his mother was literally on his hands, soaked into his shirt and his pants…. He frantically pulled off his shirt and threw it onto the sand, he feel to his knees his arms held out, "WHAT HAVE I DONE!" His whole body was shaking. Matt grabbed a hold around him and held him close. Tai sobbed uncontrollably and weakly said into his shoulder, "What if Kari is dead? I waited too long… I shot mom…I got so angry, I wanted to see him die so bad… but I shot mom… what if I also killed Kari…" Matt also found himself crying, he wouldn't even know what to do if he were in Tai's shoes. "Tai you have to understand that you wouldn't be responsible for Kari, Susumo did that, not you. Your mom was an accident-"

"I FUCKING KILLED HER!" Tai took both his arms and hooked them over Matt's shoulders also holding on as if for dear life. He felt like he was drowning… that's when he remembered, the icing to the cake, he didn't just then kill two people, he killed three. That's when he started to giggle, "Tai?" Matt pulled him from his chest to look at him in the eye. He looked back, "I might have killed three birds with one stone."

They heard footsteps in the sand approaching them, Matt looked up past Tai to see Peidmon. He moved forward to shield Tai. "Aw how sweet, reminds me of the days when you were younger! You had such sweet little faces then. I think you guys would still look good as key chains." Matt yelled, "What do you want?"

"Besides my key chains?" He made that unmistakable giggle, "Had a rough day? Want to see a magic trick?"

"No."

Piedmon looked to Tai, "How are you feeling?" With that Tai vomited away from Matt. His whole body was shaking his chest felt heavy, his body felt cold, his spine felt like it was on fire, his head was throbbing. His anxiety was at an all time high. He laughed again, "Interesting how you humans work. I read on the internet somewhere that man is his worst enemy…since it's from the internet it must be true!" He laughed, "Well okay, so basically you are your own worst enemy; all those emotions and thoughts… why use torture, physically? Tai, you seem so upset… oh you killed your mother..."

Matt looked at him and back at Piedmon, "How did you-"

"Oh that's part of the trick! I can now see what's going on in his head. But as with any good magician, I will not revile how." He looked at Tai, "You killed your own mother and left your little sister to die. Matt would be a better brother! Tisk Tisk." Piedmon giggled, but Matt exclaimed, "Shut up! You know nothing about Tai!" Piedmon looked back at Matt, "Oh but if I recall right, Tai almost died because you were self-absorbed, in your wants and needs, too. Is this not the same thing? Maybe I need a human 101 class. How about I teach you some magic?" He lifted his hand toward Tai, "Oh relax and let it consume you," he bluntly used the word, "failure." He paused, "Look at him Matt, your leader on his knees." Soon Tai felt the pain in his back escalate causing him to emit a blood curtailing scream. His body became limp, his face hit the sand. Matt pulled him up, "TAI!" Tai could only see though his eyes, as though his body was not his own. He could feel Matt grasping his shoulder, but nothing inside his chest, all the emotion was gone and he couldn't move. "Now he will listen to me…" Peidmon smirked, as he twitched a finger and Tai rose. "A real life puppet! A good upgrade from the key chain trick don't you think?"

Matt jumped to his feet to tackle Piedmon, a light blazing in his chest. Within seconds, he was being held back by Tai who had an abnormal amount of strength. Piedmon laughed. "Oh you are wishing for your friends?" He threw a white cloth into the air it landed on the sand, and as he pulled it away, Agumon and Garurumon appeared, "TA DA! Thank you thank you! What a lovely audience!"

Agumon looked shocked, "TAI!" Garurumon looked upset, "MATT, What is going on?" Tai's digivice reacted in his pocket and a dark light, like the one coming from the Light house in the distance, shot over to Agumon, who became quiet. Garurumon shook his friend, "Agumon!"

Before Garurumon could even attack Matt, he too yelled at the top of his lungs, then fell limp, a light went right to Garurumon. Piedmon laughed as he made the two stand side by side with their digimon. "Ah, obedience. I will never underestimate you digidestined again… We wait for that Davis." He thought for a moment, "Well that will be interesting if I only have to worry about that TK kid. I love how all you humans are doing the work for us. Off we go. I know he will be happy with the progress." Piedmon sighed with frustration, "You four are going to be high maintenance, like pets. Feeding you, etc etc…That's why I liked you better as keychains!"

~.~.~

Davis was able to sit next to Kari in the hospital where he fell asleep, holding her hand. When she opened her eyes, half awake, she noticed a darkness sounding him… before she could do anything, her body forced her to pass out again, where should would dream about the Dark World.


	11. Chapter 11

Note to Reader: Heh heh, I was so tired and fried that I noticed some HUGE errors, which would even make me as a read lift an eyebrow. I humbly apologize. This is the full complete chapter 11. Oh things are about to get worse for the digidestined. Poor fellows. Let me know what you think.

Sasaki flicked the light on inside the computer lab; the blood droplet trail did indeed stop at the running computer. Ken sat down in the chair next to the portal computer, deep in thought. Izzy confirmed that the portal was open to the digital world, as Willis pulled out a chair and turned on another computer. Cody watched Willis and stated, "The only portal to the Digital world here is that one over there."

"That's not what I am doing," Willis opened a browser and headed to Facebook. Yolei walked over and blurted, "Really? Seriously!"

Willis sarcastically remarked, "Yeah I wanted to update! _What is going on now? _'We are fucked.'" He chuckled at the look on their faces. "Really though I wanted to ask a friend-" he fell silent. Izzy walked over to Willis to see the whole page was in code. Willis went to an American news site to find that digital anomalies were happening, stores having to close, American banks were temporally frozen, sites were crashing. Not only that, but it was now happening over in other countries like Britain and France. They believed it to be linked with terrorist activities.

Izzy's voice startled everyone, "What's going on in the digital world is now crossing over to ours…"

Willis threw his hands up to hold his head and mocked, "NOOOOOOO! I can't update Facebook! How will anyone know we are FUCKED?"

TK muttered, "This is just like when Diaboromon wreaked havoc- not one but twice."

Willis snapped his head around, "WAIT A MINUTE! Hold on hold on. I thought Omnimon and then Imperialdramon took him out."

Ken got up and walked over, "They did."

"So then what the hell is going on?" Cody wondered.

Willis lifted his pointer finger into the air, "Um. You _do_ realize that digimon don't die right? So- did it ever occur to _anyone_ that this fucker would infinitely come back?"

Ken uttered, "Oh shit." Willis burst out laughing, "Wait wait, so you guys intended to have this asshole 'strike back' as a perpetual adversary for the rest of your life?"

TK narrowed his eyes insulted, "That was not our intention."

Izzy looked to Ken, "We have to come up with something to permanently delete him."

Willis was still laughing in the background then settled down to respond, "Don't just delete him." Yolei nodded, "Yeah we need to reconfigure him so parts of his data don't go flying and corrupt other digimon."

In a happy child's voice Willis added, "Yay we are on to something."

TK looked over at the portal, "But this doesn't explain where Tai and Matt are. " Izzy walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, "I will be working on this all night if you want to stay at my place." He knew TK wanted to actively be a part of finding his brother. Yolei shyly leaned over to Ken and asked, "You can stay the night at my place if you want." She then said to everyone, "We all should meet here in the morning."

Mimi spoke up, "Yeah we all need our rest and time to work all of this out. So it sounds like a plan to me!"

The group had to clean any evidence before they left the school. Sasaki remembered the digital problems not too long ago. He never knew that these kids were the ones that set it all straight. He helped them out and offered to drive each home. Yolei and Ken were the only two left when Ken asked if they could stop at the hospital to visit Kari and Davis. Their driver had no objections.

Yolei offered to go get some snacks and coffee for Davis, to hold him out till morning. As she left, Ken went on his way to Kari's room while Sasaki stayed behind to have a cigarette. Ken approached the room quietly, when he looked inside the lights were off, but the moonlight gave a nice glow. He noticed Davis was not at her side, he was not even in the room. He stepped in and sat at her side and noticed a tear falling down her check. He lifted his hand up and gently wiped it away. She stirred, her brown eyes opened and wandered around, until they finally focused on Ken. He smiled, "How many cat lives do you have? Did Gatomon trade you some?" With this she smiled, but her eyes were trying to tell him something more, something was wrong. He took her hand and held it gently noticing how cold they were, he cupped them in his own to try and warm them. Her lips moved but no sound emitted that Ken's ears could register. He leaned forward a little and could barely make out the word, "Dark".

In that moment a hand grabbed a hold of Ken's neck, he felt nails dig in. Ken let go of Kari, immediately pushed back forcing his aggressor into the wall behind them, simultaneously elbowing him in the gut. Getting out of the grasp, he spun around and locked eyes with Davis. Davis' deep hallow dark eyes sent striking fear directly into Ken, instinctual fear that told you to run. Davis picked Ken up by the collar, and with ungodly strength lifted him off his feet turning Ken around, slamming him into the same wall. A spot near Davis' shoulder started to fade into white noise, just as when one starts to be sent directly from either the Digital World or Real World right into the Dark World. It all clicked for Ken. TK spoke about this, it had happened to Kari. She started to literally fade in class, by the end of the school day she disappeared to the Dark World.

Davis' stuck Ken in face, splitting Ken's lip, soon both hands closed around Ken's throat. As Ken's mind was trying to register what was going on, he looked over to Kari; and in the corner of his eyes noticed something about the morphine drip. The red glow of the numbers revealed that it was set to a lethal amount. Ken bent his knee, putting one foot on the wall, and as he pushed back, he used his other knee to crack Davis right in the bottom of his chin. Ken punched him in the face and shoved Davis back with such force, he toppled over the chair. Ken reached out to grab the IV line in order to rip it out of Kari, when he felt a brute force strike him in the back, sending him forward into another wall. However he successfully ripped the IV line out. An arm came around him, within seconds his throat was locked between a bent elbow, being pulled tight with Davis' other arm. Ken took his knee and pushed it against the wall then again kicking his foot against the wall throwing them both backward. This time Davis didn't let go. Struggling on the floor, everything around him started to get hazy. He saw his own foot starting to fade in the same manor Davis' shoulder was. He took his fingers to his lip and started to blindly write as fast as he could on the floor. He felt his body going numb, and as he went to finish the last stroke in his word, he felt the sand of a beach between his fingers. The sound of the dreadful beach hit his ears before he passed out.

Yolei smile faded and her eyes widened as she peered inside, Kari was on her side in a fetal position. Yolei dropped everything she was holding, the coffee exploded when it hit the floor. Yolei slammed her hand on the red help button as she pulled the red spotted white linen off of Kari to see what she could do to help. Kari's IV had obviously been ripped out of her arm and a line of blood was trickling down the inner part Kari's thigh. Kari weakly grabbed onto Yolei's shirt, emitting an incoherent sound. The morphine numbed her to much to do much of anything. All Yolei could do was hold her.

Sasaki appeared at the door scanned the scene before him. To Sasaki's trained eye, there was obviously a struggle in there. He took a step forward to hear the sound of a slash, he peered down- mixing in with the coffee, "暗". He wondered aloud, "Kura?" as the nurses rushed in, pushing him aside. Their foot work was smudging what was left of the word. Yolei held Kari's hand as long as she could until the nurses rushed her right out, leaving the two of them standing there. He watched Yolei look around, "Where are Ken and Davis?" She went to leave but Sasaki put a gentle hand on her arm to stop her, "Wait. Why would someone write Kura in blood on the floor?" She down as he continued, "It looks to me someone was stopping a murder." He noted the IV being ripped out and the level the morphine was on. "At some point during the struggle, wrote kura on the floor." Feeling Yolei's arm shaking in his light grasp, his eyes softened, "Breath. Look at me and breath. You have been through a lot but you need to focus."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes and shakily repeating, "Kura- Kurayami… absence of light… Kurai- adjective use of dark…" Her eyes lit up, "That's it! That's where they are, the Dark World! Take me to the park near the school!" Without another word they started running to the car, Yolei pulling out her cell phone. She started a text message then stopped, if words were digitized, then Diaboromon would be able to see it. He was able to send the Kuramon through the cellphones the last time. She stopped and called TK, "TK get everyone to the park, I know where your brother is."

While waiting, Yolei sat down on a swing. He walked over to her, leaning on the supporting pole. The moon was still bright casting a blue glow to the leaves on the trees. The yellow glow from the street light lit up the area they were standing in. He found himself thinking, how the hell he always found himself caught up in a shit-storm-of-fuck. He sat down next to her, "Are you okay?" Her low toned, "No," was the reply. She took her wrist and wiped her face of the tears falling from her eyes. The running footsteps of the other kids where approaching. He did not notice his assistant walked up beside him as well. He carefully rubbed Yolei's back. Making the woman warmly smile, the ridged Sasaki was warming up.

TK's voice rang out as both he and Izzy ran up to her, "Yolei are you okay? Where's Ken and Davis?" Her crystal glazed eyes gave him part of the answer. Before they knew it, Cody, Willis, Mimi, Joe, and Sora were also around.

"So what happened?" asked the puzzled Izzy.

"Ken and Davis are gone. Kari was attacked, and there was a clue left behind. Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken are in the Dark World."

"That explains it-" Izzy was interrupted by Sasaki, "I don't know about you guys but it looks to me as though you all are being picked off one by one. You need to figure out who is next."

Sora thought out loud, "Wait, Matt, Tai, and Davis were the ones that disappeared that day."

Izzy muttered, "So they must have gone directly to the Dark World." Yolei continued, "Then Kari is almost killed at the hospital, Davis and Ken go missing."

TK's voice drew attention, "Davis and Tai were never in the Dark World before. Kari has been, Ken, we know his story, and I."

"So have I, technically, it was only a bridge," Sora continued, "I was in the same cave as Matt at one point. It's dark energy that fuels it."

TK held his head in thought, "That would explain why Davis and Tai would be absorbed, wouldn't anyone after what has happened?"

"Wait," Cody looked to TK, "Matt, Tai, and Davis fell ill with the same thing. Fever and chills."

TK shrugged, "So?"

"Isn't that strange? No full-fledged flu, just fever and chills. Was there any change in Matt's behavior since?"

Sasaki blurted out, "Would it be too farfetched to ask if Davis could be the one that tried to kill Kari?"

Sora asked, "What would make you say that?"

The assistant spoke up, "He was the only person last seen in the room between the last visit from a doctor and the emergency call." She concluded holding up her cell phone, "I called to conform this."

Yolei and Cody looked at each other as though they had the same thought flowing through their minds. It was Yolei that let it out, "Dark Spore. That would be the only explanation of him attacking Kari and why they were all sick at the same time."

TK argued, "Ken never KILLED anyone!"Cody added, "But what if it was altered? Since it didn't work the way Myotismon thought it would, when he was manipulating Ken, through using Yukio Oikawa."

Saskai lifted an eyebrow to that name, "He was involved? He was a computer programmer and disappeared." Izzy bluntly stated, "No he died. Long story, Myotismon used him, got to Ken, and knew Cody's dad. "

Izzy sighed, "Diabromon is smart enough to alter it we have no idea what it is capable of doing to the host."

"But you haven't answered the question of who would be next, that is your key to getting a foothold in this situation. They have your genius. Why would they want to off Kari, and have Tai, Matt, and Davis?"

Sora spoke this time, "Tai is the leader of the whole of the Digidistained, and Davis is of the next generation. Kari is the crest of light, which gave Myotismon a huge problem." Izzy continued the thought process, "Tai and Matt were the keys into defeating Diaboromon the first time, Ken and Davis the second."

"But it was only by chance Ken ended up at the Hospital," Yolei noted. "Yes but he was going to be an eventual target. He is a gifted problem solver," Sasaki mentioned.

Cody looked to TK, "The next threat is you. You're hope. You are a tag team with Kari."

"Now what?" Willis looked at all the faces around, all sunk in thought, all without answers.

Ken's eyes slowly came into focus upon bars. The area was damp, cold, and barely lit. He body was lying on its side, and felt like led. He shivered as he moved his hand near his face to gain leverage to sit up. The pain around his neck made him cringe. He quietly went to the bars and looked out, there was a wall in front and a corridor that led to a door to his right. When he turned to face his left he saw Matt a few feet away sitting there, one leg out, one leg bent as his arm rested on it. The door to the right wined open as Tai walked through, Matt stood up swiftly as Tai opened the cell door. Ken stood up and did not utter a word as he was cuffed, blind folded and led by the both of them, arm in arm, out.

Soon he was sat in a chair and the blind fold was pulled off. The room was brightly lit, and when his eyes were no longer blinded by the light, they focused on someone else sitting in front of him. His facial expression gave away his confusion, leading the figure to ask, "What you expected someone else?" That tone was all too clear, Mysotismon was causally sitting there.

Davis walked up beside him. Ken was quickly able to play that off, "No, I was expecting you, what I didn't expect is how they are working for you. I had emotion, but I had free will."

Myotismon laughed, "Smart boy. You're right, that's why you need a master puppeteer as well as a loyal friend." He waved his hand and Piedmon appeared. Ken still looked confused.

Piedmon cracked a smile, "No we have never met, boy. But we will be very well acquainted after this." He twitched his finger simultaneously Matt and Tai strapped Ken down. As they were doing so, he noticed a second's hesitation with Tai's hand. Ken thought so; their bodies were only imprisoning their minds and souls. They weren't altogether lost.

Myotismon words came forward, "Tell us, what we want to know and all of this will go smoothly, you remember what it was like when you didn't listen? I hope." Davis walked forward.

"Not a word will come from me."

"Oh well, so be it." Myotismon waved his hand once more. Davis closely approached, Piedmon lifted his hand and twitched a finger, Davis's arm went up but stopped in mid-air.

Piedmon's shill, "WHAT?" Rang though the air. Ken's eyes were locked with Davis', and when Davis' blinked, the hallow eyes were filled will Davis', they started to waver as though to cry. All he could get out was a sorrow filled word, "Ken…" before anything that extreme pain from his neck down though the nerves of his body made him scream in agony as Piedmon tightened his grip on Davis. He stood limp for a second, as Ken blurted out in a sympathetic voice, "It's okay Davis, I know it's not you." And before Ken knew it, he was stuck in the face by Davis' fist.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: Hello to all. I am sorry about how late this is. It's been a hell of a ride of life. Here is your next chapter! I will not waste your time recapping, this is not Inuyasha.

Cody sat down on his bed in his PJs, getting relaxed, when his phone went off. He grabbed it. 'Oh it's only a text message' he thought as he clicked through. A message from Izzy:

I want all of you to turn your phones off. I will explain tomorrow at 10am. Meet at the park, our usual place. Good night.

Cody did as he was told and went to bed.

Yolei's father opened the door to view Yolei's room, wondering where his daughter was. He was really keeping his fingers crossed for her to be in the company of the genius, Ken Ichijoui. Yet, Yolei could be found sprawled out, face down and half off of Izzy's bed. On the other hand, Izzy was fast asleep at his desk; his head resting in the crook of his arm. Near him was a now old, cold cup of coffee. Yes, he started to drink something with caffeine to keep him keep awake for the past couple of nights.

The light from the computer screen showed a configuration being run. A small screen appeared in the right corner of his screen, Tentomon gazed downward at his sleeping friend. "HEY IZZY!" Izzy jumped and heard a thump behind him. He glanced over to see that Yolei had fallen off the bed. A groggy voice escaped Izzy's throat as he rubbed his eye, "You okay, Yolei?" She nodded while she fixed her glasses which were askew on her face. Izzy brought his attention to the voice that had awoken them. Tentomon's head slowly tilted to the left, as a sign of curiousness, blurting out, "Izzy, I mean this in the most caring way possible… you look like shit." Izzy narrowed his eyes for a seconded, lifted his hands to fix his hair, before he could process anything. Suddenly his brain caught up to him, "How is it over there?" Tentomon shook his head, "There is no sign of them anywhere." Izzy sighed as he thought it was worth a shot. "Thank you for trying. I was thinking, I would feel better if you guys came to our world for a while." Tentomon saluted him, "I shall gather the troops!" And the small screen disappeared.

Izzy turned himself in his swivel chair to face Yolei, who was apparently lost in thought. He softly asked, "Would you like to get anything to eat?" She snapped out of it and looked at him as though he just appeared out of thin air. "Yeah… yeah, sure." Izzy packed his bag, laptop and all. As they left the apartment, they squinted in the sunlight. Both had realized they only had time to grab something at Yolei's store before heading to the meeting place. And each had forgotten to set the alarm clock, since they used their cell phone for that feature. Izzy would have been late to his own meeting.

At that time, TK was also headed to Yolei's store to grab something to eat before the meeting at the park. He had been at the hospital with Kari the whole night. Mimi and Willis relieved him of his duty to be there for the meeting, the next shift could fill them in about the meeting.

TK heard his cell phone beep out of his back pocket. As he snatched it out and thought, 'Damn it, I forgot to leave this off.' He checked his new text; it was nothing but a message from his cell phone company updating him about something unimportant, in other words, "Just spam." He sighed and turned it off; he took notice that he was passing the park where he and Davis had their encounter. For a moment, his mind flashed back. TK's eyes glistened with sorrow. He walked into the park where he had pinned Davis down. There had been no time to think about this whole thing, to digest this was all really happening. Before he knew it, a surge of anger replaced the sorrow. He felt the rage rise up into his throat; it spread to every nerve ending in his body. He wanted to yell at the top of his lungs. His brain kept pouring salt on the wounds: flash backs to their childhood laughter in the digital world combined with the recent quiet reserved, never smiling Kari. Why did it have to happen to her and Tai?... Her own fucking father? Why could their team save them sooner? If only -! His hand went up and he slammed his cell phone down into the concrete with greater force than he thought he could muster. Needless to say, he watched it shatter into a bunch of pieces.

He stood there. It didn't matter to him, he would have cared about a month ago before this all happened. It seemed so insignificant- his mind went blank. He snapped out of his anger/hopelessness/self hatred episode, alert. He looked around. The hair on the back of his neck felt like it stood up. The odd feeling as though he was being watched, washed over him. Taking a couple of steps, walking away yet keeping alert, as he approached the edge of the park he heard, "Looks like you left something hear, TK." TK spun around. It was Tai standing before him. "Why would you do such a thing?" Tai's voice was eerily monotone- his eyes were stone cold. It was not the fact that Tai was still sporting the blood stained clothing from the night of the second incident that made this scenario so creepy. TK could sense the aura that Tai was wielding, the cold darkness.

TK's mind was racing. It calculated that it was best to act normal to assess the situation further. Maybe he would answer what tugged at him the most, "Tai, just let me know, is my brother okay?" Tai had kneeled down to inspect the remnants of the broken cell phone. "Why, he didn't go home last night?" That was a clue, this was Tai, but wasn't him at the same time. He would never fuck with TK like that. When Tai stood up, their eyes meet, instinct kicked in and TK ran for it. Before he could even make it out of the Park, he was face first in the grass. Of course Tai had to be the one to get him, the talented soccer player. Tai aggressively flipped TK over. TK was able to grab onto Tai's collar as he was getting pinned down, yanking Tai's neck, forcing him to look into his eye. "Kari, she is okay Tai! Kari's okay. Still out of it, but okay. She asks for you all the time. She's worried about you Tai!" Suddenly Tai's grip loosened, than tightened. Yelling out in pain and internal agony, he slammed TK harder into the grass.

Half a block away, Izzy and Yoeli stopped dead in their tracks, without another moment hesitation- ran toward the sound. They came upon the scene of TK struggling to get out of Tai's grip. Yolei with all her body weight and strength, tackled Tai off of TK. TK gasped, "He's not right, RUN!" It all happened to fast: Yolei felt Tai's arms wrap around her, grabbing her wrists, yanking them back behind her. She yelped out in pain. However, Izzy knew that TK was their number one priority at this point, and took a stance in front of TK in order to protect him. It was then they saw Matt come into view. "MATT!" TK blurred out as he went to run towards his brother, but Izzy grabbed him as he tried to run by. While inspecting his brother to see if he was okay, TK noticed the white noise starting to form around Matt's ankles. Tai stood up with Yolei still struggling in his unusually strong grip. Matt started to sprint toward TK. Izzy stood his ground as TK started to run for it. The tackle made Izzy slam on the grass hard enough to wind him. As Matt tried to get up to continue the hunt on TK, Izzy bear hugged him around the waist to hold him down, "He's your brother Matt! Leave him alone!" For a few moments Matt didn't move. Izzy heard Matt start to mutter under his breath. He let go a bit as Matt rolled off him.

"What, Matt?"

"Spore, spore, spore…" He grabbed onto Izzy's shirt. "Help Tai. Get him out!" He let go, grabbed his head, shaking like mad. The white noise was getting thicker. "Matt, where is it?" Matt's lips moved but nothing came out of them. Then he was gone. Izzy looked up, the Dark World reclaimed Tai, taking Yolei along with him.

Ken lay in his cell, motionless. He body was in too much pain. He could feel his hands tied behind his back as he was lying on his side. Where ever he was, it was chilly. When he was able to open his eyes, blurry as they were, he was able to make out an outline within the darkness. With a couple of blinks, he could recognize his spiky haired friend on the other side of the bars. Davis was sitting there with his head down. "Hey Dai," he uttered as though Davis never beat the crap out of him.

It seemed it was Piedmon's duty to get Ken to release the current secrets of the Digidestined, by any means nessessary. On the contrary, Ken made him frustrated, for nothing came out of him.

Ken asked, "How are you feeling over there?" Davis started to shake. As Ken slid toward the bars, he noticed Davis was running his finger up and down the scar Susumo had given him- starring at it. A shaky voice responded, "Badass?" Davis looked up at Ken. His eyes seemed like a battle was being fought inside them. Ken smiled, he understood Davis was still fighting, and in the moment that's all that mattered. He was still there. For a second, he could not conclude wither that was a good thing or a bad one. Good that his friend was still with him, bad for the fact he was aware of everything that he was doing and what was going on. Ken surmised that Piedmon could see every event that went on by tapping into the neurons of brain- what they were thinking and how they were feeling at any given moment, past and present. Ken was only able to come to this assumption when Piedmon spit out things that happened within the Kamiya residence, things that only Tai, Kari, and Davis could know.

Ken kindly replied to Davis, "I will let you know when this is all done. It will be at that moment when I decide if you get an award for badassery." Davis' mouth twitched into a smirk at Ken's attempt at a joke. Suddenly, Davis looked off into the distance, "Kari?" This alerted Ken. He pushed himself up and attempted to look where Davis was. Davis reached out into space as though he could reach her, at that moment Ken realized the spore was starting to take on a real hold. Davis' memory perception and reality were starting to meld together with Piedmon's intrusions. Davis slammed his back against the wall.

"Don't give up Davis. I don't care what you do. You have the courage to get through this. Does this moral speech sound like anyone to you?"

Davis smiled, "Me."

Pain, as though he were thrown into a fire, spread through his body from the back of his neck. He wreathed on the floor in agony. Piedmon's footsteps drew near as he spoke, "I would think you would have learned by now, dogs learn tricks faster than you… according to the internet. Stop fighting..." He ended in a bored tone. "My magic trick takes the stage, you can't even play." Ken saw Piedmons face appear as he craned his neck, his beady eyes peer down at his inmate.

Ken could not stand his fucking face. Piedmon's body came into full view. "CLAP ON!" He clapped twice and the lights lit up. "If humans can do that trick, I thought I should learn too!" Piedmon grabbed Davis by the collar and throw him toward the bars, "Now get your _bestest friend_" he clasped his hands together, toward his chest, in a dreamy like state and continued, "in the _whole wide world,_" he throw his hand out and pointed to the door, "and put him BACK into the chair."

Soon enough Ken was in the chair where the monitors were. Instantly he noticed Tai and Matt were missing. His stomach dropped as he assumed the worst. "WHERE ARE THEY?" He never thought a Digimon could ever be capable. How could they if they themselves were programmed by humans?

'They were not kidding about TK,' he thought. His outburst made Piedmon chuckle. "Like you are in a position to talk- though ironically that is what I _want_ you to do." Ken analyzed the room more than he had before. He could see that Tai's memories where playing on one monitor and Matt's on another, and Davis's on yet another. There were images with parts of the digital world as well, just as he, as the Digimon Emperor had done from his control spires. 'But if he could see the memories, what information is he going to keep trying to get out of me?' Ken wondered.

Piedmon stepped closer and noticed Ken glaring at him. "Oh look the pussy Emperor is pissed. Now that's not nice, I am going to give you a gift, a wonderful show!" He threw the white sheet into the air and before it landed on the floor he pulled it back up, revealing Tai holding onto a struggling Yolei. Words escaped Ken as Yolei stopped struggling taking notice of Ken and her surroundings. Ken launched forward, not caring about the pain the medal cuffs were causing to the pressure he was putting his wrists. He tried with all his might, he was significantly weaker, he could not remember when he had a meal last. "LET HER GO!"

Piedmon responded, "Okay."

"Really?" Yolei interjected.

"No." Piedmon starred back at Yolei. He looked to Matt and pointed at her, "This isn't a boy. Where's the boy?" There was no response from Matt. Piedmon walked over to Matt grabbed the back of his shirt and pushed him to one of the monitors. "What happened?" As Piedmon tried his trick, it was all white noise. His anger rose. Matt fell to his knees grabbing onto his head. Yolei went to run toward him but was yanked back by Tai.

Yolei turned her head toward Ken, noticed all the bruising on his wrists, arms, and check. Even though he was in a poor state, she was glad he was okay, and that she was not alone. Even with the others there, it seemed as though they were not in a weird way. Tai the leader was like a mechanical robot.

She looked to Davis and tried Izzy's approach, "Davis, Kari is okay." His eyes flashed toward her. Ken watched Piedmon intently. "Yeah, according to TK, she is still a little out of it but I am sure she will make a full recovery." Davis looked down, his hands were shaking but a smile appeared on his face. Piedmon didn't seem to notice. 'He can only control one at a time.' Ken thought. "What have they been doing to you?" Yolei asked. Peidmon turned around, able to get the images of the failed attempt of TK's capture out of Matt. "Davis, take our new visitor back now and shut her up!" With that Davis approached her, she tried to step away, but Tai was standing like a wall behind her. Ken struggled to free himself, "Leave her ALONE!" Davis pulled back his arm and pushed her straight in the gut, knocking her out. He took her from Tai, and dragged her back to the cell. Now Peidmon could keep his full attention on Ken.

Yolei woke in the dark cell. She felt cold; a shiver ran down her spine. As her eyes adjusted, she observed there was no bed or blanket near her; also that she was not alone. Ken was lying on his side, his hands tied behind his back. She quickly went over to him, untied him and turned him around. His head was bleeding, but not too bad. She took off her vest and cautiously lifted his head to rest on it. She laid down next to him, used her own arm as a pillow, and carefully put an arm around him, in an attempt to keep him warm. She felt a hand meet hers, she looked up to see

Ken's eyes gazing over at her. He whispered, "It's good to see you again." She smiled as he continued, "Speak low, you never know when he is watching us through them," nodding his head in the direction of the bars. He squinted his eyes shut, apparently moving his head like that was not a good idea. "What really happened to Kari?"

Yolei muttered, "She lost the baby, she is really weak at the moment, but she will be all right." He took his hand and tugged on his arm to pull her closer. He turned over and explained everything he had assessed so far to her. She told him about what Matt asked Izzy to do with Tai. After they small information gathering they laid there in silence. Yolei drew even closer, putting her head near his chest. Yolei noted, "None of this explains what is going on with the defragmentation of the Digital World…" His heart beat was soothing to her, she let out a sigh. He did his best to wrap his arms around her. He did not know what the future held anymore. He could not calculate a certain plan for victory. Their world and the digital world had turned upside down. So what the hell, he took his finger and lifted her head up, took the chance and kissed her deeply. She responded at first with shock, but then melted into the moment. A few moments later, they put their foreheads together and laughed. What a strange place, what a strange time to have a moment like this. If everything was going to be so unpredictable, he would play into the unpredictability game and took a chance. If anything were to happen to either of them, he wanted to make sure he never regretted not sharing a moment like that with her. He smiled as she also wrapped her arms around him, proceeding to fall sleep in a cold place but within warm arms.

(To be continued…more action next time)


	13. Chapter 13

Note: I hope you enjoy! It is a long chapter. I am still having problems with the formatting. Let me know what you think. (I rushed this one a little).

Chapter 13

Izzy walked into the park and first spotted Sora sitting on the swing. Cody was sitting on the floor near where the swing was anchored into the ground. Joe was sitting on the nearby bench. It had been clear that TK had already updated them about what had happened. TK was standing and was waiting to meet him. TK asked feverously, "Where's Yolei?" Izzy looked down, "Tai took her to the Dark World with him."

Izzy was hoping Sora would not ask the question, but she did. "How does Tai look?"

"Pale and tired." Cody sat there and surveyed the group. Even though three other members were not present, Kari, Mimi, and Willis, there group was dwindling. He spoke up, "Sasaki was right. They are targeting each of us."

Joe commented, "Well, I don't think Yolei was the target there. Though, we did guess right. TK would be next. Yolei was just in the wrong place at the wrong time." Sora started to get upset, "How sick is this? Pitting our own friends against us? How?"

Izzy explained, "Matt muttered something about a spore. I guess whoever it is, is using the technology of the dark spore, more powerful than that used on Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor." TK nodded, "That would explain why they took Ken. He knows too much." Joe put his hand to his chin, "They were all sick at the same time..."

They fell into silence for a little while. Sora asked kindly. "What did you call us here for Izzy?" Izzy shook his head to get out of his present thought process, "Oh right, well don't use your cellphones. They can track us and find where we are here in this world."

"That's how they found me." TK said. Everyone looked at him, "I got text message spam from my cellphone company." Izzy went into his frustrated frenzy, "That's why I sent out the last text message!" TK looked a bit hurt, "I'm sorry, its habit." Izzy took a deep breath to compose himself, "It's fine TK." Joe added, "I think everyone is under stress. We will take one step forward and two steps back, but even more if we don't distress." Izzy continued, "That's why I came up with a plan that we must follow. It may be ruff but we have to handle it for now. No wireless laptop usage. We all have to stay together since we have no communication. I am volunteering my house since I have my IP address blocked. That will be our HQ until we can use the cabin. No more meeting here.

I also asked Tentomon to get everyone gathered; they will be staying with us as well. Agumon, Veemon, and Gabumon have disappeared. I believe our digimon will be targeted as well, maybe used as bait to get us somewhere etc. While you are packing at home, I want you all to get watch. This is so we can time each other and synchronize attacks later on. OH! And no one goes anywhere alone. Finally, we need to get Ken and Yolei's hard drives. They may have clues on them, or maybe information on them we can use."

Cody looked astonished, "Izzy how did you come up with all of this?" Joe smiled and answered, "You don't call us veterans for nothing." TK asked, "Would it help if we had white boards to keep track of the sequence of events?" Izzy nodded, "Good idea. That's how we need to be thinking." Sora smiled and stood up, "Okay, no matter what, we have to get our friends home."

They all murmured in agreement.

They all left in pairs going to each other's houses, pulling out their laptops and computers. They all packed for an extended vacation at Izzy's place. TK and Cody first stopped at the hospital and updated Mimi and Willis as to what was going on. When TK poked his head into Kari's room, she was wide awake and smiled when she saw him. "Hey there." The TV was on with a woman talking about US accusations against some countries for the recent hacks. She smiled and greeted him as well, clicked off the news, which was now reporting on all the computer anomalies around the world. "Are you staying awake for more than four hours at a time?" She nodded as he took a seat next to her. He filled her in on everything, the good and the bad. Kari turned to him and said, "I have been having those weird dreams lately." TK grimaced, those scary dreams of the dark world, yet he composed himself. He stood up and grabbed her light pink sweater off the chair and placed it around her shoulders, "Even though these are horrible times, with everything that has happened to you and is happening, you can still find warmth. We are all still here for you, and we are not going to stop until we get Tai and Davis back." She looked up at him to add, "And your brother."

He jokingly responded, "Well I don't know about him…" She pushed him on his arm, "Don't say that!" TK kept going, "You know how much of a pain in the ass he can be." He hugged her, "When do you get out?" She sighed, "Maybe tomorrow."

"Well then I will be there to get you and escort you to Izzy's."

Later on that day, Izzy's mother left the apartment to Izzy without any need of explanation. She left giving him a kiss on the forehead, "You do what you need to do, computer things are better than you getting high or drunk. Off I go." As the digimon set up the apartment for places where people could sleep, Izzy was setting up their internet station in his room. TK, Mimi, and Cody were out grocery shopping using Mimi's credit card (since she had a very high credit limit) when they pumped into Jun. The first words that flew out of her mouth, "Where is my brother? And my new family members?" She was quickly informed and invited to stay at Izzy's. She accepted. This ended up being a great idea, since she could drive if they needed to move to the cabin.

* * *

It was the same cell- cold and dark. They had lost all track of time by this point. Yolei shivered, Ken held her close. "I have a plan," he muttered into her ear. He had wracked his brain to try to understand why Matt was so insistent to get Tai out of there. Why not Davis, or Matt himself? And it clicked. It was critical for Tai. With what was happening to Davis, could only result in Tai ten if not twenty times worse. "Their memories are melding into reality, I witnessed it with Davis. I am going to assume that it is happening vice versa. This can only mean that Tai will be affected the worst. I noticed Piedmon can't focus on two of them at once. I have a feeling Piedmon will take me out of here again. Manipulate Davis to get you out then wait for my cue. If my plan works and you get to the beach, focus on your inner crest of love. It will be your ticket out of this world. Get to the others as fast as you can before he is brought back here. Specifically, get him to Kari." She squeezed his hand, "What about you?"

"I have nothing to worry about. I trust you'll be, along with the others, back to save the-" He could not finish his sentence due to Yolei's firm kiss on his lips. Even though she wished he would come along, she understood there could be no other way. This was one of the many reasons why being a digidestined was so difficult.

Yolei went in and out of sleep, Ken was wide awake. The dark setting was messing up his internal clock. He heard Davis get up, in a monotone voice, "Come with me Ken." He squeezed Yolei's hand one more time before he was cuffed and lead out by Davis.

He was strapped to the chair once more. His prediction was right. Now that Yolei was there, Davis would be in charge of watching her while the other two would be with him. Piedmon was sitting there; his legs crossed, staring at him. "I am beginning to get impatient with you, Ken." Ken pretended to look anxious, "I know what you are going to play at. Look I… I'll say something…" Piedmon smirked and clapped, "Oh how predictable you humans are…You want to make a deal? Let me guess… a deal that involves letting the girl go?" Ken looked at him in fake shock, "Do you think I lack that much intellect? I was merely going to work with you on whatever I can, if you left her alone." Piedmon lifted an eyebrow, and then giggled. "That seems quite reasonable… Then before I agree, I will test this… willingness to corporate." He stood up and slowly walked over. Ken felt his hands grasp his shoulders, as the beady eyes stared into his own, "Tell me where the Digidestained meet."

Ken sighed, "I do not know the answer to that question. They are smart enough to know to switch places since you have their leader. So the one I could tell you, the café near our school, would no longer be accurate. There should be video footage that I could possibly find in the store's database." The clown stood back and surveyed Ken. Finally he barked to Matt, "Unlock him and bring him here."

While Ken tried to access the code to the café where that would meet before school, Yolei was sitting by the bars talking to Davis. "Okay Davis, try to focus on me you ADHD crazy man. Kari needs you to do something." He looked up at her. "Come closer Davis." She grabbed onto his checks so he couldn't look away. "Listen to me. You need to let me out. We have to save Tai. He is strong but this time, he needs _your help_. He was always there for you when you needed him most." Her eyes started to tear up, "You have the courage. If we don't help Tai get to Kari, Kari will lose her brother. She can't go though that, not after what happened. Help me out Davis. Open the cell." She let go, and watched as Davis with shaky hands slowly slide open the cell door. She grabbed him into a hug, "Keep strong, keep fighting it… because you are our leader Davis. I believe in you." And in that moment, a glow appeared near her chest, the light from her inner strength of sincerity. Davis felt a warm flush through his body, it felt like he could breath again. She stepped back as she turned to the door at the end of the hallway, Davis' voice ran out, "That door is also locked. Here let me get that for you." He run towards the door and before he could unlock it Yolei pulled his arm back, "I am sorry I can't-"

"Yolei, I understand." His face reflected a worried individual; his hands were still violently shaking. She put her hands over his to help him steady them, "Is there a message you would like to pass on to Kari?" He looked down and murmured, "Can you hug her for me? Tell her everything will be okay. That I, um am thinking about her? Wait, wait, no… no scratch that. Just look after Kari for me okay?" Yolei giggled at his apprehensiveness toward his choice of wording for Kari. Yolei nodded, "Okay, I promise." With that Davis unlocked the door, and pulled it open slowly, making sure only a piece of paper could fit through the gap. It was enough for them to hear what was going on.

Even though they could not see it, Ken was typing away with code, multitasking with the video clarity (Piedmon watched with a smile on his face) and code to make it so Yolei could pass through walls that visibly looked solid. His idea: once Tai passed the wall there would be an automatic switch in the code to make the wall solid again. He also made sure that there was a pair of handcuffs waiting for them at the beach. Piedmon stood back satisfied, "I see, the old hangout. There is Yolei, Davis, TK, Kari, Cody, and you. What a wonderful life!" Meanwhile Ken was smirking inside, Piedmon fell for it. Ken sat back as the video feed played. He felt a knot in his stomach while watching the past on the screen. If they only knew what was about to happen in a few weeks time. Watching all of them laugh in unison at something Davis must have said. Piedmon waved his hand as Tai moved over to Ken, escorting him back to the chair. This was their only chance, "NOW!" He pointed in the direction of the wall that was coded. "RUN THROUGH!" Davis came out first, tackling Matt down, as Ken pushed Tai aside and went toward Piedmon. Piedmon was too startled to make a reaction and was pushed backward into some monitors. Yolei dashed for it as Tai was hot on her tail. She ran straight through, closing her eyes before each wall, hoping she was not going to slam into one. By the time Matt threw Davis off of him, the wall was solid. Within no time, Yolei was on the beach and spotted the conveniently placed handcuffs. She grabbed them as she was running. Then stopped dead, Tai in his full on sprint, could not stop in time. She tripped him, jumped onto him, and cuffed him.

"YEAH! NOW THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE! That's why you have to watch Cops." As he wiggled face first in the sand she grabbed onto his back and held him close. She took a deep breath in and let it out. She focused on Sora, her inspiration for understanding the crest of love. How she too did not want anything else to happen to her friends. She let the genuine feeling of wanting everyone to be safe and happy, envelope her.

She did not even notice the sounds of the beach vanish, she felt the warm air around her, and when she opened her eyes, they were back in the Digital World. She looked around and saw a portal nearby. She unclipped her digivice, clutching it in her right hand and grasping Tai's wrist with the other. She held it to the tv and went right back to the real world.

All the digivices held by the digidestined started to beep like crazy. TK, Cody, and Mimi just finished putting the groceries in Jun's car. They jumped in and followed the signal. They came upon a familiar sight.

Yolei looked around, before she could register where she was, Tai had thrown her off, sat up and stood up. She looked up at him as he ran into the next room. She followed suit. Tai had stopped dead, his whole body was shaking, muttering incoherently. He kicked down the closed door and peered into the darkness. He started to fall onto his knees but Yolei grabbed him before his knees meet the glass ridden floor. They were back into the Kamiya residence, the scene was left as it was, the glass shards from the beer bottle were now slightly dusty but dangerous none-the-less. This had to be the worst place to be sent too. She hooked her arms around his arm pits and slowly let him down to sit his back against the wall. He pulled is legs to his chest and rest his head on them. She knelt beside him and noticed he was now crying, the white noise started around his ankles. She did not know what else to do but hug him. "Listen to me Tai. I know it hurts, but you need to fight it. Kari is okay. I know she is. You can't go back to the Dark World. If you continue, you will go back there. Kari wants to see you. Fight for her."

"I AM! I wasn't strong enough!" Tai exclaimed as Yolei pulled back to look at him in the eye.

"You were and that is why she is a live Tai! All she wants is her brother. All we want is our leader. To us, you are still Taichi. Nothing has changed! You protected her and did that you needed to do to the best of your ability." Yolei was starting to shake now; she was now feeling how weak she really was. She pulled back her hands to look at them, Tai was also staring down confused. She continued, "We all have our weaknesses, we all need to be reminded of our strengths sometimes. Your nightmare started here and it will end here. Got that!" With that there was a huge thump on the door which scared both of them. Tai pushed his back against the wall to help him stand up, on alert. Yolei on the other hand heard TK's voice and ran to open the door.

Mimi was the first in grabbing Yolei into a huge hug. TK and Cody also came in. TK stepped back as Cody went to help Tai. Yolei turned her head and the Tai she was talking to was no longer the same Tai. She pushed Mimi back as Tai lunged toward TK. Cody blocked him by doing a move that would make Tai unbalanced and hit the wall. Yolei exclaimed, "TK get Kari! GO NOW!" With that he ran out, having to fight every ounce of not wanting to flee. He hated that he had to flee. Cody went into the room to find something similar to a stick, at that moment Tai lunged again, Yolei put herself in the position to take the hit, forcing her to fall back into the glass, Tai, still handcuffed behind his back, fell right on top, making her yell out in pain. Tai rolled off and stared at Yolei as though she were a ghost from the past. He again scooted back against the wall. Mimi went by Yolei's side as Cody, now armed with a lamp rod went to inspect Tai. His was drenched in a cold sweat, shivering and shaking.

Meanwhile, TK did not even notice that he ran past Sasaki at the entrance. He dashed up the five flights of stairs (the elevators would take too long in his mind). He ran into Kari's room, shocking Kari and Willis. "You're checking out early. Willis grab her things." TK made sure Kari had her sweater on as he made her climb onto his back. He ran down the stairs with Willis right behind him. Sasaki stopped him at the entrance. "What in the hell do you think you are doing?"

"No time to talk." TK hastily replied trying to get around him. Sasaki sighed and took out his keys once more, "Come on, I'll give you a lift."

TK carefully lowered Kari into Sasaki's car, and shut the door. Willis hoped in the back, as TK jumped into the front. "Where to?" Sasaki asked while shutting his door. "The Kamiya Apartment."

"What?" Kari blurted out.

"Your bother is there with Yolei, Cody, and Mimi." Sasaki put the light on his roof and put his siren on.

At the same time, Sora, Izzy, and Joe arrived on the scene. Sora ran to Tai who was under careful watch of Cody, ready to strike him unconscious if need be. As Mimi had Yolei on her side, some shards still imbedded in her back, her fresh blood was now covering some of the old. Mimi was holding Yolei's hand while she had her head resting on her lap. Joe with his trusty first aid kit started to hover over Yolei.

It was true that he was still dressed in the clothes he was last seen in. Sora did not say a word, it seemed as though Tai did not even notice she was there. She asked Mimi for a hairpin and unlocked Tai. She pushed back Tai's old shirt, which made him look up at her. She pulled off his t-shirt. She took off her baggy old sweater, reviling a plain white t-shirt. She then pulled it over Tai and smiled, "There we go." Silent tears ran down his checks. She took her finger and wiped it off as she sat next to him and pulled him toward her, so he could rest his head on her shoulder. She took his left hand and held it in hers. "There is nothing to worry about. We're here now."

His breathing was arrhythmic and hard, his body was now drenched in a cold sweat. Inside his mind the faces of his friends were blurred, he felt on constant alert. The pain was getting worse, the sounds of his father coming in, the squeaking of the door. His neck was burning… how were they back in this old place, why were they all here. He put his hands over his ears, it did nothing to stop the sounds, the overpowering inner guilt and self hatred for what he had done and what he had failed to do…That fucking annoying pain…

He slammed his head backwards. Sora tried to grab him as his arms went to the back of his neck. He was groaning in pain. Joe turned to Mimi and said, "Keep putting the gauze on and taping." He turned to Sora, "Lay him down so I can look at what he is trying to get at."

Tai was so confused as gentle hands guided him to the floor. Joe saw a small scar on the back of his neck. The surrounding area was a deep black and blue. There were scratches along it as well. Tai shot back up, both Joe and Sora had to try and hold him in a sitting position.

Tai wanted out. Whatever that feeling was moments ago, felt like it was going to win again. He wanted out. Suddenly he saw a blur, then felt something hit his chest as he hit the wall behind him. Whatever it was, it was shaking. The voice started to become clearer, there was warmth here.

Kari was sobbing as she held her bother. "Tai please fight! I need my brother!" A light consumed the room. Tai grabbed her into a huge hug, and muffled a yell of pain into her shoulder. He felt so weak and drained. Kari slowly laid him down on Sora, Tai had put a finger around the string holding Kari's whisle around her neck. He blew into it once and smirked, then passed out.

Ken was cuffed and being dragged by Matt into another room.

Davis was nowhere to be found.

Once they were in the room, Gabumon grabbed Ken's legs and raised them as Matt pulled Ken up. He was put on a metal slab and turned onto his stomach. His eyes were blurry but he could see Matt putting his left wrist into a restraint. He soon felt the right one as well. Gabumon was doing both his ankles. A hole opened up in the table were Matt turned Kens head to look straight down at the floor.

'Fuck this is cold.' Ken said to himself. "Hey Matt, if Tai isn't here, that means it was a success, your plea was granted." There was a pause as Matt was securing his head.

Ken could hear Piedmon walk in and saw his feet. There were no words as Ken felt numbness then what felt like a cut in his neck. He was determined not to give Piedmon the satisfaction of hearing him emit pain. He felt blood trickle down the sides on his neck. Nothing could have prepared him for the searing pain he felt. There was no scream in the room, just a giggle from a clown. Piedmon walked into the monitor room, where he saw upon a screen a familiar sight, Ken's brother Sam and a flash of a smiling Yolei.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 14

Author's note: It has been a really long time. I owe you a big I AM SORRY! Unfortunately I can't tell you the truth as to where I have been. This was rushed, the big action is coming. All I can say is I have been away from laptops, home, and the internet for a while- lots of training. I really appreciate all of your comments and coming back to read this. Please give me feedback, write something, I might add a *cough* scene *cough* I do not know if I should.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon and this is not being made for any type of profit, only to benefit to become a better writer.

Chapter 14

His body felt like lead. Could he even move?

What a horrifying dream.

If only he could awaken from this nightmare; he had a soccer game to beat…

His fingers started to twitch over the soft covers, his eyes snapped open; inhaling as though he just came out of water. The world was blurry. His body was refusing to move and he had to pee. Yeah, this sucked.

His eyes scanned around, he saw someone out of the corner of his eye. He slowly turned his head, Kari, was fast asleep next to him. Looking up to the window above him, the sun was trying to peek through the sides of the blinds. He slowly and quietly sat up so he would not get dizzy and not disturb his sister. He fixed the blankets around her, delicately. He slipped into the slippers provided for him.

Where he was, he didn't have a clue. Nothing seemed familiar. As he made for the door, the legs felt wobbly and numb. When he finally made it down the hallway leading to the living room, it clicked; he was in the cabin, their old hideout. The TV was on, with six little screens reporting from different channels. One had politicians at a podium, another had images of riots, and another had reporters talking to 'specialists' all of which were being studied by a blonde kid that was definitely not Matt. Tai cracked when he began to ask, "What's-" Willis jumped nearly five feet in the air, went to his feet, and spilled whatever drink he had in his hands, "going on? Hey sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"No no, you're good, I didn't hear you! I am glad you're up. How are you feeling?" Willis started to brush off the excess liquid on his shirt, eyeing his ninja guest wearily. Tai's brain was being a little slow when trying to register who this kid was before him, "Wait a minute, you're that New York dude with the twin digimon, one got fucked up. Umm Will?"

Willis smiled, "Yep that would be me."

"I am feeling better… that's not…"His attention fell back to the screen, "What's going on?" Willis went to open his mouth but Tai's hand with his index finger pointed, stopping him, "Wait, hold that, follow me to the bathroom." Willis' eyebrow lifted as Tai walked past him to the half bathroom. Willis did as he was told, and spoke to the closed door while Tai did what he needed to do. "The world is functioning, but not well. The systems are constantly crashing; the military systems of many countries are unsecure and/or compromised. They all think it is cyber terrorism- pointing the finger at one another. It is a powder keg; another thing goes wrong… well let's just say troops are being mobilized. As for the population, frustrations with lines at supermarkets have made places like Wallmart close. In short …it's just a mess." Tai paused while washing his hands, "You mean to tell me we're fucked because Wallmart closed?" He opened the door to a not so amused Willis. It was clear now, they were not just in it to save the Digital World; it spilled into the Real World yet again. "How long have I been out for?"

"Well that depends on what you want to define as out- two weeks altogether. The world moves quickly when you don't want it to."

With that Sora and Mimi's voice were heard entering, "We're back." Both of the guys walked to the front, "TAI!" Before he could blink he felt arms wrap around him. At first he was startled, but then he melted into them and returned the warmest hug in the world. She let go and took a step back, "Welcome back. Sit, I'll make you something." Tai gently grabbed her wrist and stopped her. He took a step forward pulled her into a hug again. Mimi passed by and muttered, "Stay with him, I will make you all something." Sora smiled and blushed into Tai's collar.

Meanwhile in the Digital World, Ken was smirking, his cold eyes narrowed, as he walked out of his strategically plotted and updated 'control spires'- much harder to destroy 'control spires'. The new version was more in ground and had a reinforced base, the top was spherical, and thus this design could not simply fall over. Sustainment spires, placed more sporadically, were designed like the older model- used both as a communication tool and placed as a trap for the digidestined; crash one and _we know where you are_.

As Ken walked up to Davis, he wore a black button up shirt, a military design, with a red and blue crest over the left front pocket, tucked into his black pants. It was becoming more obvious Davis' condition was not improving. His cold sweat appearance and constant shaking, even with the sweater Ken designed him, a thick black hoody with a cerulean blue strip that went down the arms, the matching crest on the left side of his chest. His black cargo pants were meant to take a beating. The goggles were visible around his neck. Ken broke the silence, "It should be any day now, either they come to us or we will go attack them." Davis gave him a sharp look. "Don't do that. You're in a fog. Obey and you will be okay." His stare did not falter. Ken gave a command, and a flying digimon took them back to base where Matt was standing ready for a briefing. Ken entered the room, followed by Davis, "I am guessing we didn't miss much." No response physically or verbally from the cold ridged body of Matt.

Ken's attention fell on Piedmon when he entered the room, "Alrighty gentalmales, our main goal is clear. But SURPRISE! There is a new order. We need to try and capture that other little runt." He folded his arms and held his chin in his hands, "What was her name? She was with that damned little blonde boy the last time I played with them…"

Ken responded with a blunt voice and quizzical look, "That needs to be rephrased. You mean Kari." Davis tensed up and shook more. Having lost whatever common sense he had, Davis charged at Piedmon who back handed him to the ground.

"I AM SICK OF THIS BROKEN TOY!" As soon as the word, toy, bellowed out of Piedmon's mouth Davis became eerily calm. Ken's eyes darted to the screen, flashes of memory were appearing. The rage was evident in Davis, as he stared Piedmon down from the floor. "Take him to the ward room!" Both Matt and Ken lifted up the struggling leader and quickly brought him to the room with the metal slab table, laying him face down and securing him to the apparatus Ken was forced on. Ken lifted up Davis' goggles to take them off him. He noticed a huge purple and black, bruise infection on the back of his neck. There were black veins that seemed to be trying to stretch out from the center. The spore's host was breathing heavily on the table as Peidmon stood over him; Ken took a step back. The digimon hovered a hand over the back of his neck and started extracting the spore from him. Screams of agony filled the room as the sore slowly pulled away, the veins stretched until they snapped out. When it was over, an exhausted Davis lay breathing heavy and horse. "Turn him over." Ken and Matt did just that. Peidmon stared Davis down, "Tsk tsk tsk, you refuse to give in." Blood started to trickle down the back of his neck as Davis continued to shake as if freezing to death.

In a rugged horsed voice, Davis responded, "Fuck you. I've only just begun." And spit at him.

"Fisty, annoying…" He started with his asinine chuckle Ken loathed so much. "Humans, they torture themselves with both good and bad memories. I don't understand it… why remind yourself of the good things you will not and cannot have. But let's see if I can fix this broken toy.." Davis tried to break free yet again, "FUCK YOU, DON'T EVER SAY THAT TO MY FACE AGAIN! YOU DON'T OWN ME!"

Piedmon laughed, "See I am here and you are there." He flapped his arms and twirled, "I am free and you are …" He paused randomly for a second or two, "I can't make a rhyme with that… so you are just… not free…," pointing at him, "right there." Standing up straight he contined, "So let's do a little experiment shall we? You kept running the programs of memories, making you suffer and defy me… somehow, so I have a simple idea. Let's take those memories away."

Davis felt his heart nearly stop beating in his chest, he felt like he was choking on his own breath. Even Ken looked a bit shocked. In a tone as if a kid were answering to his parent for something he did wrong, Davis whispered, "You can't do that…"

"HA! Oh yes, yes _I can_. Memories _are_ stored data, and data can be erased." Looking through Davis' eyes, there was evidence of confusion, uncertainty, and insecurity (for the first time Piedmon knew he struck a chord). "I found your worst fear Davis, though your own thinking…" Peidmon grinned.

Davis turned to Ken pleading, "Ken, Ken PLEASE!" Piedmon motioned for both Matt and Ken to flip him back around. Davis grabbed onto Ken, desperate for help, staring eye to eye, "Don't let him do this to me Ken!" His voice was frantic, his vision of Ken in front of him was wavy, his head was pounding, the pain was searing, but he would do anything to keep his memories. Yet the wavy image of Ken showed no empathy or change. Davis looked into one of Ken's eye's to the other, at least there was a glimmer of sorrow to be found in the sea of black. Davis could only keep his hope in Ken like the last time, trying to pull out the Kindness he possessed inside. Once Davis was strapped back down, he couldn't help but feel hopeless in that moment, who would bring Ken back? Would he, himself, ever be the same? Peidmon walked over and outstretched his hand to Ken, "You will do the honors." A test for Ken, and Ken did not hesitate to take it.

"ICHIJOUJI! DON'T DO THIS TO ME! IT'S ALL I HAVE LEFT!" Tears were streaming down his face, there was nothing he could do, the pain was now ten fold, washing over his body, his eyes were open but staring into nothing, as his mind's-eye watched all the memories pass by and fad. He desperately tried to cling on to at least one with all his might, "Kari…" He never knew when he passed out. As Peidmon walked out of the room he called over his shoulder, "Put him in a cell, if he wakes up, give him a fake name and tell him nothing."

"Understood." Ken looked to Matt. "Matt." Matt walked over and Ken turned him around to look at the back of his neck. The same thing was happening to Matt that occurred in Davis. Ken touched his own, his was also tender. Something was wrong and if he was right, how much time did they have left?

When Davis woke up he was a disorientated. Ken informed him that his name was Akio and they were to go on a mission. He had an injury which is why he could not remember anything. So sue him, Davis was the inventor of good stories and craziness, not him. All Davis needed to know: Their main goal was to keep the digidestined at bay; if they did not succeed in their mission it would be disastrous. That is why he had to listen to every order given, without second guessing, without argument. With that Ken handed back Davis' goggles and told him it meant a lot to him before. Davis studied them and out them around his neck.

It became clear that Davis' new spore was less restrictive. Ken was amused at times. Davis' personality was there, though there were other times where there Davis seemed like a hollow shell when he walked around, due to that lack of past. Ken's old ways of being easily annoyed with Davis were back. Ken was all about efficiency, planning and Davis was obviously -not.

_If Davis said he was a Jedi because he could open automatic doors one more time…_

But after the planning, they could finally start out.

Ken watched on his small tablet device, a map which displayed the immediate area. There were green dots representing control spires and one blue slightly larger dot for the control sphere. Each control sphere was strategically placed in each region. All were controlled by the main tower. One of the green lights started to flicker, then it went red. He smiled, "So predictable." Davis glanced down curious as to what was going on. Ken typed in a command and yellow dots appeared on the screen, "Only three?" He directed a flying digimon over and both went for a ride to the location where the next spire was the next obvious target. In mid-flight Ken muttered, "Feels like the old days, Akio."

Yolei spotted the next spire and landed near it with Willis and Cody. She addressed the two of them, "This would be too predictable of them to do this."

"I am almost waiting for those collars to come flying out again," Cody responded. Willis sighed and added, "They are going to rebuild them anyway, no?"

Yolei looked up at the spire, "I just want to know who would want to start this all over again."

"I have a list for you if you like."

Yolei's head snapped to the direction of Ken's voice. His cool tone was not how she pictured their reunion. He casually walked a little closer, hands in his pants pockets, still keeping a good distance between them. "I am on even level with you right now, next time I will be looking down on you as I normally would have." He felt a tingly cold sensation go down his back.

Izzy, Tai, Kari, Mimi, and TK were listening intently now. Why the hell was Ken there? Tai spoke up testing their new communication system, "Ask questions, Yolei." He knew she lost her ability to process anything in those few seconds. She spoke up, "Who's behind the spires?"

"Come on Yolei, I had more hope in you."

Cody was quizzical. Something about him was off, _he is to emperor like_. A side he has not seen since that day. Ken smirked. Willis, calm natured Willis, who was leaning against the nearest tree seemed to have snapped, "You're a DICK! Helping out the enemy, go fuck yourself. Kind natured my ass. You realize you will be go down with them." Yolei spun around about to beat the shit out of Willis when Ken continued ignoring the introjection, "Now if you don't mind, I have errands to run and would appreciate it if you would discontinue your games of knocking down my control spires."

Yolei began to mutter, "You're control spires…" not wanting it to be true as Willis yelled, "This isn't your front lawn, nor is it your property pal."

Ken shrugged, turned his back to them, and started walking off. Yolei muttered into the system, "I am following him," she glared at Willis, "alone. Keep listening." Izzy amped up the sensitivity of her communication device as she stealthy followed. Not making a sound as she followed Ken about five minutes, when she saw he was walking toward an opening. Ken looked up, "How's the view, Akio?"

"Nice, actually." She ducked behind a tree, Davis was sitting on a small 10 foot high cliff, his feet dangling off of it. She muttered so the others could hear, "Davis is here." She omitted the last part. Tai and Kari looked at each other.

"Where is the girl? I thought you were going to get her." Yolei immediately noticed a change in Davis' behavior. She muttered, "He seems better than before."

"She wasn't with them and I am not wasting my energy and resources on the others." Davis nodded to Ken's statement. Ken started to rub the back of his neck as he continued, "They _would _be smart enough to keep Kari away, we just have to lure her out. We might have to use you to do it." Davis started his way down to join Ken at the bottom of the cliff, "Why would I have to do anything with it?"

"She likes you." Yolei was getting closer and closer. She was now close enough to see what Ken was rubbing on the back of his neck, she noted something blackish. So there it was, the location of a spore. She knew when the spires went up, he was forced. He was doing this of his own "free will", now that a new spore was in him. Her stomach was in a knot, that would mean he would possess an abnormal amount of strength.

Davis made it to Ken, "Secret admirer? I like that… But what about that girl you were talking to?"

Ken started to walk away, "Let's get back."

Davis smirked keeping his own thoughts to himself as the flying digimon collected the both on them and they were off. Yolei ran back. When the trio got back, they relayed everything. They were all seated at the long wooden picnic table. Yolei looked to Kari, "Something is wrong with Davis though."

"I thought you said he looked better." Tai insisted. Yolei nodded but added, "But Ken didn't use his name and he didn't know who Kari was when speaking about her being the next target."

Izzy let himself think aloud, "A new different spore…experimenting."

Cody muttered, "That is his worst fear, to forget everything and everyone, he said the only time he would kill himself if he ever got Alzheimer's disease."

Yolei added, "So it was a punishment, Piedmon has access to every thought."

Tai shot up to his feet, slamming his knee under the table, but continued to get away from everyone at the table, mad and furious, Sora followed.

"Tai, Tai stop." When they turned the corner of the cabin he spun around and looked at her, his eyes wavy, "How, why…" He couldn't find the words, "I am not worth that!" The rest of them came around the corner too. "What? I'm not!"

"Tai, who would have known that would happen?" Yolei asserted.

"Why did you pick me?"

"It was what Matt said, you were having the hardest time so-"

"So you are saying you picked the weakest?" He flung his hands up, "I have enough blood on these hands-"

"That's the point Tai!" Sora looked at him sternly and also realizing he hasn't had time to deal with anything, "You have been beating yourself up, hard, because of who you are. They were torturing you with it, Matt knew it. It's not a weakness to have a kind caring and loving heart that has a hard time dealing with the shit that life fucking loves to throw at those who don't deserve it."

"My grandfather says," Cody chimed in, "life does that to show you what you can survive to make you stronger. You are a leader, you have a lot to handle and deal with, but it is training you to be a better one. Don't get distracted Tai, we need to get them home and you are the one we trust with our lives." Tai sighed, nodded, then looked up at Izzy, "Let's start mapping these spires, Cody lets come up with a security system for this place."

That night, Izzy and Yolei both made Tai go to sleep since he was still recuperating. He sat down on the bed looking down at his hands, his mind trailed back to the past, he never heard anyone enter the room. Warm hands covered his own; he jumped and looked up into Sora's eyes. "I believe they told you to get into bed."

"Yeah I was, I-" She straightened up and pulled the covers up; he obediently laid down as she tucked him in. She brushed some of his fluffy hair back to kiss him on the forhead, "Now sweet dreams."

Tai impersonating kids voice, "But but but, I'm scared!" Sora responded, "Do you need a nightlight?" This made Tai laugh, "No." He gently took Sora by the wrist and moved over lifting the covers for her, she jumped into the bed with him.

"I feel guilty."

"I know you do. And I know that I am not just speaking for me, we never, for a second have seen you any differently since that night. So shut up and go to sleep."

He looked at her and pulled her closer to hold her as they both fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Authors note: I have to figure out how to convert this better, the formatting is lost when I upload. Oh look, I did upload again didn't I? Told you I was back. Enjoy. Thank you for all the reviews, it motivates me to write to complete this long story I started years ago. Almost done AHH!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon: Digital Monsters or Season 1 and 2 would have been longer. I make no money from this. 

Chapter 15: He's Back.

TK peered out of the frost covered cabin window. He could see behind him, in the reflection, Joe heading into the kitchen. Everyone was getting up and getting ready for Izzy's meeting. TK had been up the whole night, pulling his shift with Cody. Under Tai's idea, they agreed to pull security shifts every night; they were also going out into the digital world sporadically to get a hold of what Ken was doing. They have encountered issues, leading to battles with him.

In the real world, they were having on and off ice storms, causing some electrical issues. They would have to make sure the backup generator was fueled. Inside it was tasty warm, instead of heating, sweaters and the use of the fireplace kept the cabin smug. Everyone was working together smoothly, becoming even closer these past few days, making it hard on the fact not all of them were present.

An alarm went off on Izzy's laptop, as soon as TK heard it he yelled, "Its Sasaki, on time."

Izzy clicked it off. They set up sensors a certain distance from the cabin, per Izzy's idea. TK opened the door, letting Sasaki and Yamaguchi, his red headed assistant, in. Mimi placed hot chocolate and coffee down on the table in the middle of the living room. Cody who was already sitting there greeted him, "Mr. Sasaki, I'm curious. Why did you want to come?"

"I have been worried." To which Yamaguchi muttered, "Softy." Sasaki ignored her, "Have you seen or heard from Ken since his disappearance?" His eyes traveled with Izzy as he came in setting up his laptop with a projector. Yolei was the one who answered as she joined them at the table, "Yes, he has a spore in him too." Her hands closed around a hot chocolate mug, "Davis has no memory anymore, and we don't know much about what is going on with Matt." She looked in TK direction. He was sitting in his chair, trying to flick something stuck off the table, acting like he was not in on the conversation. The assistant asked, "Has anyone been captured or any other attempt since TK's?" Yolei shook her head no. Yamaguchi put on a warm smile, "Well, on a brighter note, we brought some supplies for you." Mimi looked up shocked; she was in charge of supplies, "Really? Oh how wonderful!" She went over and hugged her. Sora came down the hallway followed by Tai. Sasaki and Tai locked eyes; Tai froze in his spot. 'He can't take me in now.' Tai thought. Sasaki spoke first, "I wondered why you omitted Tai from the update."

Willis spoke up nonchalantly, "Um yeah we were going to tell you, but we didn't know what you would do." Sasaki looked over at the group, "Always braking rules with you guys. Why not get the bureaucracy over with?" Sora answered, "There is no time and he is a vital member to the team." Tai still stood there not trusting Sasaki. He waved him to the table, "I'm not going to take you in, but you know we have to go through the process later." Tai nodded, "Deal."

Izzy started, "Okay so let's get this started. Lucky you Mr. Sasaki, the world might make a little more sense to you after this." The screen showed a map of the real world and the digital world, labeled as such. "This is what we have mapped with the spires. As I hypothesized, the regional codes coincide with the spires and spheres in an area." He clicked something and the digital world became color coded with the regions in the real world. "We need to find the central base, which has to be located in the Digital World, and in the area regionalized for Japan. Notice what little spheres and spires are in that region."

"Even though they are hiding in the Dark World?" Mimi asked.

"Yes. The Dark World is lost, dark, and corrupted materials; it is not a concrete coding like the Digital World. See the Dark World as one of middle ground between one place and the next."

Joe chimed in from the kitchen, "Wait like the gates that we had to find and go through to get back here, way back in the day." Tai continued, "The gate that we competed to get though before Myotismon. But there is a gate that leads there."

"Precisely. The gates are like ports-" Izzy was stopped by Yolei, "Izzy keep it simple."

"Right, right. We'll if we can just find the center then we can start working on a plan to get in there and take it. We can't keep going after the spires and the spheres like we have been."

"It has been working to keep the real world at bay. Shit works for a bit then goes back down. People started thinking it's not _hopeless_, right TK?" Willis looked over to TK who nodded. Willis knew his brother still being in the pit of disappear without being able to actively try and bring him back due to being next on the list, was taking a toll.

"Is this just the Digimon or can there be someone behind it like the last time with Yukio Oikawa," Cody wondered aloud.

"I can help you with that." Sasaki was in thought, "We can start digging around to see who worked on the team."

"It would make sense the person is somewhere in Japan, it is the only region that is almost unaffected, there are some things happening most likely to mask blame." Tai concluded, "Then again it is Ken who is behind the screen right now."

"Fog of war," Sasaki muttered, he took a second to ask, "This is your job?"

"What is?" Izzy inquired.

Sasaki still had to remind himself, he was not insane, this was real, not a dream, and it was all really happening, "That you have to keep all of this in balance, just the what?" Tai answered, "Twelve" Sasaki repeated, "The twelve of you. What or who picked you for this job?"

Kari spoke this time, "We can only conclude we all were a part of the Heighten View Terrace Incident." Which was then explained to Sasaki. "We just do what we have to do. This is the first time we have been attacked on this kind of scale. That is why we weren't even prepared for it." Sasaki nodded. They caught up a bit more and brought the supplies in ranging from medical to food; A wide range of emergency supplies. Yamaguchi started to put of the supplies away. She opened up a cabinet to find a cat like creature staring back at her, then spoke to her, "Hi." She nearly broke the jar in her hand if it weren't for the other Digimon that came in to save the day. This made the group laugh for a brief moment. Sasaki asked, "So they are also hiding out here too?"

When their guests departed, Sasaki left them police radio to call him if needed.

Davis was watching monitors of the digital world to occupy his time. Even though he had the chance to sleep, he found it hard to. Ken on the other hand, had been working the entire night. He stood up to do something. He quickly grabbed his chest and doubled over in pain. A pulse went through his body, at this point he knew his sanity was waning. Anxiety and anger were starting to fuel him now; his perception of the past was becoming warped, just as it had been when he was the emperor. The spore was acting on him sooner than he had predicted. It was slowly enveloping his chest. Perspiration was forming along the hairline on his forehead; his breathing was a bit unsteady. He could not give up - not yet, 'But the plan is too soon to execute.' He told himself. Another voice replied, '_We will have to take the risk, it can still work_.' 'The variables…' '_We have to hand it off, what if we forget.'_ His head snapped over to look at Davis, he briskly walked over to him, spun a shocked Davis around and brought him out of his chair and to his feet, they were face to face when Ken spoke though his teeth, "Listen to me," he swallowed hard, "and listen to me well." He took a deep breath trying to steady himself when Davis asked, "What's wrong, what's going on with –" he was interrupted as Ken continued, "I am sending you on your last mission. Whatever happens, whatever you do, do not stop, or quit." Ken did not know if Davis was going to feel any negative effects sooner or later. Davis would shake and cough once and a while, but nothing of how it used to be. Ken continued, "You need to find Izzy," he slipped something into Davis' front pocket with his shaking hand, "and hand him that. Do NOT take that out until you get there." He grabbed Davis hand and placed a folded piece of paper in his hand and let go. "That is how you get there. Tell Tai he knows the password, it is his favorite simple minded code ever invented by man." Davis was focused in on Ken, not knowing what to say or do. Ken still continued, "You will leave here and you will land in front of the ATM, take that money you will need to use it. Again," he grabbed Davis by the shoulders and looked at him straight in the eye, "DO NOT STOP. Do you understand me?"

Davis now felt bad for the asshole before him. Ken was becoming even more of a jerk as every day passed, and Davis became more and more resentful, but now he felt pitty. Ken's quick temper rose, "SO YOU UNDERSTAND ME DAISUKE?"

"Ken, my name is Akio. And I can't just-"

"Yes and you will. You are the only one I would EVER trust in this kind of job because of how god damn stubborn you get. I have my own mission to complete; this game needs to be finished." Ken grabbed the tablet and typed something in, kicked the chair away from Davis and stepped forward; Davis started to back up into the desk. "Why can't blonde do it?"

Ken looked back up at Davis, "Because he is focused on something else. Get it done. I have put everything into this." Ken placed the tablet down and forcefully shoved Davis back into the computer. Ken caught Davis' eye, he looked extremely vulnerable in that moment as he fell backward into the portal, Davis passed two gates before he found himself in front of the ATM, money was in the slot. The wave of anxiety they went through him, started to settle. He looked at the screen, the portal closed and the screen snapped off. Automatically he noticed how quiet it was. He unfolded the piece of paper and snowflakes were falling onto the map in front of him. He looked up to see all of these huge flakes falling toward him, from a gray sky. He grabbed the money and put it into his pocket. He pulled his sweater up close around him. He took another look at the map with step by step instructions, Ken was not playing around. He really felt sorry for the guy who pissed him off so much. He started walking, shoving his hands into his sweater pockets, turning around to take a look at the ATM, and feeling as though he left something extremely important behind.

As he kept walking, it seemed as though his head was getting worse and felt weaker with every step he took. This new cold sweat that started was not helping in the cold, the snow started to come down heavier. Suddenly he heard a man's voice, "You Daisuke?" Davis' turned to see a guy standing by a cab and replied, "I guess."

"Are you okay?" the cab driver opened the passenger door when Davis replied, "I just need to go-"

"I already have the address in the car."

Throughout the car ride, he fought to keep himself awake. He watched as the grey clouds turned into darkness. It became night time. The roads were getting bad going up into the mountains, they started to slip and slide along the road. It got to the point the cabbie stopped, "This is as far as I can go. Just give me half the fair kid." With that Davis silently gave him the money and continued his trek up hill. His breathing became labored, minutes turned into what seemed like hours. As far as he could tell, he had no feet or toes. They were frozen or had fallen off? He looked down, no they were still there. He let out a cry of frustration, all he wanted to do was stop and curl up in a ball. _I trust you, do not stop._ Why was he even doing this? It all didn't even make sense. Since when was he Daisuke? Why did Ken lie about his name? One minute they were fighting the digidestained, the next he would talk about something with them in the past. He himself was supposed to know of a Kari girl who liked him. Who was Daisuke?

He tripped over something, breaking his thoughts, falling face first into the snow. He felt soaked as he pushed himself up slowly out of the fall. He got to his knee and helped himself up with the use of a tree. He wavered there for a second, losing his equilibrium. His head was spinning. He coughed heavily into his hands and spitting down into the snow. He looked down into his hands which were now covered in blood; he stared down at the red patch he just made. He continued on.

An alarmed sounded on Izzy's laptop, Willis looked out the window this time. "It could be snow clogging the sensors." Izzy said. Tai spoke, "Drill it anyway." The digimon watched from the table as Yolei got up simultaneously with Tai and Sora. Sora went to another window, "Something is there." Tai grabbed the bat nearby. Sora squinted watching the shadow that was slowly moving toward them. She squinted, it was most definitely moving, she couldn't tell if it was human or animal. Cody came out, he had heard the alarm and grabbed his Kendo stick. Joe and Mimi were at the ready at the back door, the digimon stayed still not making a sound.

Tai opened the front door, Cody right behind him. They walked out moving toward the figure, Tai yelled through the storm, "STOP WHERE YOU ARE!"

Davis heard, but in his head he replied, _'No I have to keep going.'_ Tai moved closer, still not making it out, "DON'T MOVE!" The voice in Davis' head, _'Keep moving.'_ Davis took three steps and was two arms lengths between him and Tai, and that is when Tai could see who he was, "Davis?" Davis tripped again and Tai jolted forward and grabbed him before he fell. Davis started to struggle against his captor, rambling low and almost inaudibly, "Get off me, get off me, get off me." Tai scanned him quickly, blood was coming out of his nose, his skin was pale, and his hair was frozen to the side of his face. Tai took his arm and put it around his shoulder; he was no threat, "What happened buddy?" Cody was silent as he waited for an answer, also helping Davis along.

"Is this where I need to be…?" Davis' voice was raspy. He handed Tai the piece of paper as they started toward the warm cabin. Tai replied, "Yes. I know you are."

"I am looking for an Izzy. It's important." Davis coughed a bit and continued, "OH and where's Tai?" Tai swallowed hard when Davis asked that, "I am Tai." Davis smiled, "Oh good, no that's awesome." He stumbled again, but Tai had him tight and close. Cody took Davis' other arm at this point. Sora opened the door yelling in, "It's Davis!" Kari went to the door and stopped, she could see what the others couldn't, the Darkness enveloping him. She backed up as they came closer to the door, she looked over at TK who nodded he too could see it. As they walked in the door, Sora closed it behind them. Tai pointed, "Izzy is the red head." Davis quickly got off of Tai and Cody, shaking, dripping wet and slightly bloody and walked straight to him. He grabbed Izzy and placed a thumbnail drive in the palm of his hand. "This is extremely important. The asshole worked hard. He would put his life on it. Tai knows the password." Everyone looked at Tai and he shrugged, Davis turned slightly and in a mocking Ken voice, "Tai knows the password, it is his favorite simple minded code ever invented by man." Kari watched it happen, the aura collected itself and slammed into his chest, with that Davis collapsed; Izzy and Tai grabbed him before he went down. Carefully laying him on the floor, Joe swopped in, telling Tai to help him remove the sweater and shirt. This lead to the discovery of black veins that spread from the back of his neck down his spine, following his ribs around to the front of his chest. As he breathed, his chest shuttered. Tai was told to elevate Davis to a 45 degree angle. He had Gatomon elevate Davis' legs as well. Meanwhile Izzy had shoved in the thumbnail into Yolei's laptop after pulling it from the network, literally. The USB drive asked for a password, "What's the password Tai?"

"Um I-" Tai stammered, Izzy yelled at him, "COME ON TAI!" Tai blurted out, "It has to be the Konami code!"

"The Contra code?"

"YES UP DOWN UP DOWN LEFT RIGHT LEFT RIGHT B A!"

Four files showed on Izzy's computer: Spore, Maps, Tech, Misc. Info. Izzy clicked on Spore and text came up which he read aloud:

"The spore is put into the host and continues to attach itself by growing into the hosts body. I cannot determine wither it is designed to kill or to completely take over the host by merging with it. It seems to be different per host. Davis' has a completely different configuration. His first one was the same as given to Tai and Matt. This new spore takes away his memory, silently doing more physical harm. Matt's has taken him psychologically, again the same with Tai's. Mine gives me free will to use my brain and let it function for the tasks they need me to perform. The side effects are pulling more past emotions forward.

It can be extracted, I have seen this done. It was done by Piedmon on Davis." Izzy stopped for a second and loaded a link, "Joe come over here to see this!" Joe moved closer a bit as Izzy turned the laptop around, it was the extraction done by Piedmon, the sound was muted, thankfully. Joe shook his head, "There is no way we can surgically take it out. That was wasn't as embedded as this one." Izzy continued reading, "At this current phase, I don't know if it can be extracted from any of us, if so how we can recover. The only idea on a cure could be maybe hope and light, love gave Davis the edge to come around the last time. I saw some video feed of Yolei's escape.

I have accepted all facts. It is already consuming me and I am trying to hold on to all sanity I have left. I have hope in Davis. Tell TK I am sorry, but I am holding onto Matt. He gave me a hint on what he wants to do though his memories, and I will help grant his wish. Tell Yolei she was completely right. Our group is the embodiment of what good humanity has to offer. Hopefully, I don't lose that thought.

Good luck with Davis.

-Ken"

Izzy omitted the sequence of code that followed:

1 2 16 - 1 1 2 - 2 1 1 - 1 1 2 - 3 1 21

1 1 44 - 2 1 1 - - 2 1 10- 1 1 7

1 1 1 - 1 1 5 - - 1 2 16- 2 2 3

1 4 11 - 2 1 1 - 1 2 6

1 1 1 - 1 2 6 - 3 3 16

1 3 1

2 1 6

2 2 8

3 5 7

1 2 6

Joe spoke, "Okay let's get Davis under some covers, he is hypothermic." Tai and Cody helped lift Davis up and bring him to the Master bedroom Tai had been using for his recovery. Kari looked to TK before following, "I'm going to give it a try." TK sat for a second, "Wait. Shifts, we have to um-" He lost his thoughts because it kept going back to what he heard about Matt. Kari put a hand on his shoulder, which snapped him into continuing his sentence, "to keep our own sanity, remember we are very sensitive to it." She nodded, "I know _TP_." He automatically corrected her like Davis, "Its TK!" She smiled and they both chuckled, "We have one back and two to go. They're still in the fight. Look, even though Ken was behind the screen we was backing us the entire time, keeping an eye out for your brother and Davis." She gave him a hug, "I have to get to Davis now." TK nodded and patted her hand and she left him sitting there with an Izzy furiously typing away, Yolei right over his shoulder.

Gatomon followed Kari into the room.

Kari explained to Tai what she was seeing, making Tai refuse to leave her side. Sora suggested that she sleep on the floor with Tai as Kari stayed with Davis. This was agreed. Joe was also going to check up on Davis. He had become stable, but he know the cough was from the veins. He was frustrated that there was not much he could do but put an IV in him which is what he did. Kari slid under the covers holding him close. She tried her best to focus her energy on him before she was pulled into the dream world.

Izzy and Yolei widened the screen reviled the code Ken left them. Their earlier conclusion was right:

[Myotismon has a human friend]

Ken sat back, saw something move in the corner of his eye. He randomly glanced up at Davis' screen, not expecting to see anything. Instead he found Davis walking down the street with a plastic bag in hand. Next he was opening the door to the Kamiya residence. Everything was pristine. He was alone as he pushed over the curtain to see the Ferris wheel in the skyline - a beautiful view of the city, in the bright warm living room. The room slowly became darker, he went for the door, he tried to pull it open but it was locked. He turned around, the blinds closed themselves, and Mr. Kamiya was standing there holding onto a bloody-brused Kari by the shoulder. Davis drops everything. The blood smears draw themselves along the walls, everything starts to fall and shatter.

A second later, the picture smears then comes back clear when he is on the couch, Kari approaching him, Tai being held with a knife at his throat, blood slowly dripping down his fingertips.

Ken was mesmerized; he leans in to see if there was any sound, he slides his finger up the tablet after typing a code. At first it was white noise but then he could here Davis' thoughts. _Not again, not again, that fucking asshole._

Davis punches Kari in the gut, she looks asleep, _Angel of Light._ The picture smears again, than becomes clear: He is trapped now in another room. He turns around obediently. Mr. Kamiya was standing there. "Why are you standing there?" Ken yelled to the screen as though Davis could hear him. The room was already a wreck; quite a struggle had taken place. Davis turns his face to survey the bed; blood stains here and there, handcuffs.

In a sarcastic tone, Davis' voice is heard, "Am I going to receive the same style of love as you gave your daughter?" He was hit hard, forced him to stagger into the dresser corner, stabbing him in the side. "I will give you a command and you will execute." The blood drained from Ken's face. His words were coming out of that mouth. He said that as the Emperor. Davis was told to undress. "WHY ARE YOU OBEYING?" Ken wanted to go where he was, and stop everything, there was nothing he could do, and he had to remind himself that what he was seeing before him was a memory. This part of the memory was clear as day, every move he made removing his clothes, but before he took of his boxers, "Are we still in our deal? After I get Tai supplies for his wound?"

The figure before him chuckled, "Sure, of course my boy, but you have to be my little toy." Ken muttered, "That's why you went ballistic on Peidmon." Davis then closed his eyes and sighed. Ken's asked himself, '_He is accepting this?_' Davis was pushed forcefully on the bed. Ken remembered the look in Davis eyes when he was forced back into the computer, it made Ken shutter. Ken jumped out of his chair with so much force it fell over. He was shaking with rage. How could there be this much, this much horror and shit? Had he been right all along? Davis' thoughts were heard, "_I have to save Tai no matter what_." This stunned Ken. It had to be a trick, what if there was no deal and he got away with it all? This man forcing himself on Davis, made a loving sane person, Tai, snap into a killer. Why would anyone force this much suffering? Then he reminded himself, he too forced suffering upon the digital world. That he too loved the power to control everything around him.

Neither of them got away with it. Ken watched the screen without blinking, tears fell down his face, falling onto the desk between his clenched fists. Davis' thoughts continued, "_There's always hope, right TK?_" Even now he was drawing strength from his friends. "_They will figure it out, if I call Ken, he will and he will be here._" Ken responded, "Davis I didn't figure it out in time." Ken watched Davis leave and return to the hell to patch up Tai, laying there, lips quivering and discolored, eyes sunken in.

Ken's pain made him drop to his knees; he started coughing more into his hand. He felt his chest, it had become more aggressive. He started to doubt if he could be that strong. He wanted so much to talk to Yolei again, to laugh at Davis some more. How had he forgotten, he wasn't alone anymore? He had everyone, even when they are not present it does not mean they are not supporting him. Ken smirked, Davis was getting his memory back, he was going to be okay, he made it. Ken started to laugh, he was winning. Davis was saved. The screen fizzed and pooped. He slid to the floor thinking and an idea nearly slapped in in the face. Could Tai's father have been embedded with a spore? The parallels between the two of them… Ken's eyes darted around, if so the evidence would be in that room. Now this game had to end, Ken jumped to his feet and started configurations, initiating one thing at a time. "You're game is over." Anger and frustration were now gripping him, he started alone, and he would finish this alone. He was going to find that person. A surge of hatred filled Ken and he knew he could kill him.

Protocols started to run on screens, he made his system vulnerable for Izzy. He was rerouting the system in-so-that any region would only take commands from the central tower, and nowhere else. The central tower would control the entire digital world. He let out a laugh, a bit of blood dripped down the corner of his mouth; the emperor was back - but a different goal in mind. It would be in there hands, he told himself. He stood up. Now the ball was rolling, and he was headed to the epicenter.

(To Be Continued...)  
^- Don't you hate that? -^ 


End file.
